A Different Mikan
by Diamond Starlet
Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. But now Mikan's different from before. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back? Full Summary Inside!
1. Mikan's Return

**_Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!**

* * *

><p><em>There is no recap! T'is but the first chapter! XD<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Mikan's Return<strong>

It's been two years. Two years of depression in Gakuen Alice. Two years of less noise from fans. Two years of fake smiles. Two years since Sakura Mikan, the light of Gakuen Alice, left for Alice Academy America.

In two years time, many things have changed. Even the brightest people in Gakuen Alice can only smile real smiles every now and then. Hotaru has shot more than half the school with her always updated Baka Gun at least 15 million times a month. Natsume has started burning people if he gets even the slightest bit annoyed. Ruka was emotionless once again, but this time, no emotion was shown even to animals. Koko has stopped reading peoples' minds, unless ordered to by Natsume or Hotaru. Anna stopped cooking sweets and started cooking edible disastrous or poisonous food. Nonoko has stopped creating chemicals to help people, but hazardous chemicals. Sumire started scratching people more hard when bothered. Yuu has started being lazy and made illusions on his work. Misaki started beating people up more often. Tsubasa gave out more punishments to others with his shadows. This group of people started hanging out with eachother more and more, even skipping class if needed. All in all, the ones closest to Mikan changed the most.

Of course, it's not only them who changed. Mikan did, as well...

Right now, though, one person is really cheerful. As guessed, it's Narumi Anjou, the homeroom teacher of Class 3A of the Middle Division, also the same class two years ago, but as Class 2B back then.

Now, everyone knows that Mikan was Narumi's favorite student, so he should be deeply effected. Yes, he was. But now, he's suddenly become really happy due to quite a few reasons. Narumi put on a pink ballerina dress and put on some pink tutus. He added in a headband with a small, cute pink bow on it. He bounced all the way to the Academy gates, where a limousine entered.

Narumi ran to the limo as 8 people got out.

"!" Narumi screamed, tears streaming on both sides of his face, flying in the air, sparkling.

A familiar brunette got pulled out of the limo by a tall silver haired boy. The brunette saw Narumi, and when he was about to hug her, she moved aside, letting poor Narumi to fall flat on his face.

"Oi, Mikan, is that the gay teacher you talked about?" a light brown haired girl asked, eyeing Narumi.

"That's the one," the familiar brunette replied. She took off her sunglasses, revealing the hazel eyes underneath. "I'm back, Gakuen Alice."

Narumi, who was shocked about this change of Mikan, got up slowly. "M-Mikan? W-why are y-you acting that w-way?" he stammered, hoping that this was all a joke.

Mikan, our familiar brunette, looked at Narumi, expressionless. "Do you think I'm the same as before? I'm different. People change. So do I. This is no act nor joke," Mikan said coldly. "Let's go, guys."

Narumi fell to the ground, hands supporting him. "No way. Mikan-chan," he stared at the backs of Mikan and her new friends. "She may have changed, bu-but she's back, at least," Narumi assured himself weakly.

Narumi closed his eyes, gulped, and put on a smile, opening his eyes. He chased after Mikan. "Come on guys! I'll show you to your new classroom!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, all the students in Class 3A have arrived, and are in their assigned seats. Everyone noticed the extra seats that weren't usually there behind Natsume and Ruka's row.<p>

The friends who were closest to Mikan wondered what this meant. Was there a new student? Returning student? As in, Mikan? That's what they hoped. Because Narumi was late, and there was an extra row. Two reasons.

Just then, the door slided open. In came Narumi. But just before the door was closed, everyone caught a glimpse of several people by the door, in uniform. Three reasons. Some people gasped slightly in excitement.

Narumi smiled. "W-we have some new students," he said, hesitating a bit.

Immediately, whispers arose. They hadn't gotten new students for quite a while. Ever since Mikan left, new students who were supposed to be in Class 3A were sent to Class 3B.

"I hope they're all hot guys!"

"No! No! Girls!"

"Who are they?"

"I hope they won't be fans of Natsume-sama, if they're girls. I'd rather they be boys."

"I wish them luck to not get hit by Hotaru, if they're girls. OW!"

"Quiet down, everyone! There are girls and boys. Now, come in, please," Narumi said, clapping his hands and expectantly looking at the door.

The door slid open, and in walked 5 girls, 3 boys- a total of 8 people.

Narumi frowned. 'Not again,' he thought. "Uhm, we have 9 new students, and please introduce yourselves!" he said, laughing nervously. '9? But there's only 8!' most of Class 3A wondered.

The 8 new students looked at eachother and rolled their eyes.

The light brown pony tailed girl stepped up, and removed her sunglasses, revealing amber eyes. "I'm Atsuki Miyameru. I'm the Deadly Devil. 15 years old. My birthday's August 18th. Element Alice. Dangerous Ability," she stated.

The violet haired girl flicked her long hair back, and removed her sunglasses. "I am Miyuka Katsukito, the Frozen Devil. I'm 14 years old. My birthday is May  
>13th. My alices are water and weather. I control the water and the weather, so I'm controlling the rain, snow, hail, ice and wind as well. And I'm obviously in Dangerous Ability," she said.<p>

The blonde beside her lifted her sunglasses just below her headband. "Name's Kayurin Yumitsumoe, the Stone Devil. 15 years old. Birthday's December 26th. My alices are transportation, levitation, stone, heal and pain. Dangerous Ability. Don't mess with me or my friends," she coldly introduced herself.

The brunette who seemed like miniature version of Mikan lowered her glasses to the rim of her nose. "Miru Sakura, the Mini Devil. 14 years old. April 1st. Nullification and Stealing Alice. Dangerous Ability," she glared, putting her sunglasses back into place. She slightly turned her head to what seemed like an older version of herself.

The darker brunette snapped her fingers, and her sunglasses disappeared. "Mikuran Sakura, the Bloody Devil. Also 14 years old. Birthday's April 25. Nullification, S.E.C and all alices. D.A." she looked around the room with her eyes narrowed. "Mess with me and die," she added.

The tall silver haired boy tilted his head to his right, and said, "Shikan Sakura, the Ghost Devil. 17 years old. March 28th. All alices like my sisters. D.A." Another boy with dark brown hair yawned and added, "And I am Shiro Miyameru, the Dark Devil. I'm 15 years old. My birthday is July 10th. Lightning and shadow alice."

"I'm Karota Yumitsumoe. the Ice Devil. 16 years old. Birthday's November 18th. Water and ice alice. D.A." Karota said, eye twitching from speaking so much. After he said that, he walked to the door, slid it open, and pulled a brunette in. "Both you and I know that you're gonna be revealed sooner or later."

"Tch, whatever. Because 'both you and I' know that you're weaker than me," she icily retorted. The brunette turned to Class 3A. "Mikan Sakura. Hellish Devil. 15 years old. Birthday's January 1st. Nullification, S.E.C and every single alice in the world. D.A. Don't mess with me or my friends, otherwise you'll be going to hell."

Everyone was surprised, but most boys had hearts in their eyes when Mikan spoke. Mikan was truly beautiful right now. Within two years, she had grown so much more hot. Still, the boys wished that Mikan was dense once more. Then, they could trick her. Oh, those perverts.

When Mikan finished her sentence, Hotaru dropped her invention, Natsume's manga slid off his face, Ruka stopped patting his bunny, Nonoko dropped her chemicals (causing an explosion), Mochu dropped to the ground, Anna dropped her cooking books, Sumire's cat ears perked up, Kitsuneme and Koko's mouths were wide open and Yuu's glasses dropped (and broke). As said, they were surprised. They were **not** familiar with this Mikan. Nor was this their cheerful Mikan that they had been waiting for.

"Um, any questions?" Narumi asked nervously. He was also surprised when he saw Mikan, so he could understand his students' reactions.

"W-what's your star rank?" Wakako Usumu managed to say.

"Special Star."

Nonoko raised her hand weakly. "Nonoko?" Narumi said. "Why do you have these devil names?" Nonoko asked.

"Pfft. Isn't it obvious? Okay, here's a question for **you. **Haven't you ever heard of The Cold Death Devils?" Mikan replied sarcastically.

The students froze. Putting one and one together, they realized who this lot of people were.

"N-no way. Are you guys...?" they all stammered.

"The answer is Y-E-S. Do we have to explain? Don't you dare nod, because we _won't_." Miru growled.

This made the class flabbergasted. Never had they thought that Mikan, MIKAN, of all people, would change like this! Everyone expected her to stay the same forever. That's only what they thought, though. They never thought of Mikan's feelings. Mikan always cared for everyone, even enemies, but not herself. People took advantage of her innocence. But cheerful Mikan was fake. At least, at the age of 11 it was. When she was 10, it was still quite real. But she started to realize the truth of this world. So she left. She changed. Big time. Now she's back as a totally different person. But it's not her fault. It was all of the other students of Gakuen Alice.

"Um, who wants to be their partners?" Narumi asked, aware of the situation.

A millisecond before people started raising their hands, Mikan lifted her right hand and slammed the teacher's desk. "We know our ways around. We've studied the school map, unlike people who don't want to be here, and people who can't wait to pack and start living here. We know that Gakuen Alice has been renovated for safety. Why do we need partners if we know our way around, the school rules and our schedules? _And_ the dress code?" Mikan icily said.

Narumi nodded furiously. "Yes! I got it, Mikan-ch-chan!" he stammered quickly.

"One more thing. _**NOBODY** _calls me 'Mikan-chan' or anything similar to that. It makes me sound so childish, which I'm not," Mikan immediately added. "If you do, only God knows what will happen to you."

Mikan and her group walked to the back of the room. And of course, they sat down.

"Hey, people, stop gawking at Mi-chi," Shikan ordered.

'Why is _he _allowed to call her Mi-chi?' Natsume's eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Don't say my name in your head. Only they can call me those names. Don't you dare even try to, if you know what's good for you. Oh, wait, you're an idiot. Why would you?" Mikan said sarcastically.

Some people snickered. They were Natsume haters. Mikan seemed to be their new class idol. One day, maybe even the school's idol...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hehehe! This is the only chapter I've revised so far! When you don't know if the next chapter's already up, well, let's just say that you should check out my profile and find 'A Different Mikan' and it might say Chapter _ is up! So remember that! But I doubt the next chapter will be here too soon...<br>Mikan: Hmph! You just had to revise it, didn't you?**

**Me: In fact, yes! Because I decided it was nearly over! And I want to finish RAxEG quickly!**


	2. Saito Ayisare

**_Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<br>_

_"One more thing. **NOBODY** calls me 'Mikan-chan' or anything similar to that. It makes me sound so childish, which I'm not," Mikan immediately added. "If you do, only God knows what will happen to you."_

_Mikan and her group walked to the back of the room. There, Mikan lifted her hands and used the Spell Alice. "Make some new rows of seats behind the last, Using the extra space I've just made, Quickly do so now and fast, Or else I shall hurt many people of this class," she chanted. It didn't seem to rhyme, but it also didn't matter. One long row blocked the space that people walked through, in the middle. The new row had some sort of barrier around it, letting no one to go through the middle or sides._

_"Hey, people, stop gawking at Mi-chi," Shikan ordered._

_'Why is he allowed to call her Mi-chi?' Natsume's eye twitched ever so slightly._

_"Don't say my name in your head. Only they can call me those names. Don't you dare even try to if you know what's good for you. Oh, wait, you're an idiot. Why would you?" Mikan said sarcastically._

_Some people snickered. They were Natsume haters. Mikan seemed to be their new class idol. One day, maybe even the school's idol..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Saito Ayisare<p>

"Um, f-free period!" Narumi announced, shaking with fear. "I'm out of here!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists to his heart. He didn't like this Mikan, but he couldn't dare to say he disliked her either. He was her godfather.

Silence and tension filled the classroom. The Devils sat in their self-assigned seats.

Hotaru slowly got up from her seat, tears threatening to spill. She walked to the Devil Row. "M-Mikan," she said. Miru appeared before Hotaru, startling her. "What are you to Mikan-nee?" Miru coldly asked. Hotaru took a deep breath. "Her best friend, Imai Hotaru," she answered. 'This must be an act. Mikan.. Mikan is a cheerful idi- girl. Ugh. I can't even dare to call her an idiot anymore,' Hotaru thought, waiting for an answer.

"Tch. Did you really think I'm the same as before? You are not my best friend. Only Miyu, Tsuki and Yuri are my best friends. Meaning **Miyu**ka, A**tsuki** and Ka**yuri**n are my best friends. Also, _don't _call me Mikan," Mikan retorted.

"Sorry, Imai-san. You are forbidden to go near Mikan-nee," Miru told Hotaru non-apologetically.

"Says who? You aren't Mikan."

"Says me, Imai," Mikan transported to Miru's side suddenly. "However, you said that we were best friends. Seeing that is a fact, and not a lie, I will offer you one chance to be my friend. Take it seriously. If you mistreat me at all, I'll stop being your friend. If you can gain my trust again, I will tell you what happened to me in America. But you must keep it a secret, otherwise I will not hesitate to kill you. And if it does happen, I won't hesitate, because I would have lost my trust in you. Got that, Hotaru? I've changed, and I can do that."

Hotaru's eyes brightened when Mikan said 'Hotaru' instead of 'Imai'. "What should I do?" Hotaru asked eagerly, not caring about her reputation. Mikan transported back to her seat. "Figure it out yourself. I'm the so-called prize. Why should I tell you if you're trying to win? It would be cheating, otherwise," Mikan replied.

"We permit you to speak to her normally, say her name and be near her. So use these chances to befriend her." Miru told Hotaru. "If anyone else does this, they'll be killed. You can do that too, Ima..Hotaru."

'Arigatou gozaimasu.' Hotaru thought. ***Your welcome. And I read your mind. I'm using telepathy right now.*** Miru told Hotaru telepathically. 'Oh, I see. Erm, thanks again.' Hotaru replied. She sat back on her seat.

Natsume stood up and tried walking to the Devil Row. He only got a shock of electricity. "W-what's wrong with you?" Natsume asked, hoping it will turn out like what happened to Hotaru- getting a chance.

"ANS-" Shikan cut him off by sending a lightning bolt towards him. "Don't speak to me, Hyuuga. You are nobody to me." Mikan calmly said. Natsume's jaw dropped. "I-I'm your boyfriend!" he spluttered. "Yeah right. The only one I love is Saito Ayisare." Mikan retorted, glaring. "W-what?" Natsume widened his eyes in shock. "You never even tried contacted her. You didn't even try to say goodbye. You never asked her to dates. You weren't the one who confessed. You liked her, so you took advantage of her confession! Nor did you ever say that you love her, not ever! What kind of _boyfriend_ are you? Did you even love her?" Mikuran fumed.

Everyone gasped. Murmurs were heard. Natsume didn't seem like that type of person. They thought he did all of that. They looked for The Cold Death Devils, but they disappeared. When they turned back to Mikuran, she was gone as well. Hotaru glared at Natsume.

"I can't believe you never did that."

"I can't believe you, her best friend, didn't know she was smart."

"I can't believe _you_, her _boyfriend_, didn't know either!"

The two started arguing with eachother, while everyone else became depressed about Mikan's change.

***With The Devils***

"Come over here you guys. This is my tree, so nobody else will do anything." Mikan called to her friends, slightly smiling.

"This is actually your tree? I don't see a name anywhere." Shikan joked nonchalantly.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "There is one. Look at that branch." Mikan replied. On that branch, 'MIKAN SAKURA OWNS THE TREE' was clearly written.

Atsuki, Miyuka, Kayurin, Shikan, Shiro, Mikuran, Miru and Karota sweatdropped. 'She actually does these things just to own them.' they all thought.

"Hey, I thought you guys knew me!" Mikan, who had read their minds, complained. "I just don't want it to be claimed as mine." There was a hint of sadness too. The others understood what she meant. They saw what had happened to Mikan in America. They knew what happened. "Gomenasai Mikan." Atsuki, Karota, Kayurin, Miru, Miyuka, Mikuran, Shikan and Shiro apologized. They remembered that day. What had happened and all. Why she started claiming things...

***Flashback***

"Mikan! Hurry up!" Miyuka shouted.

"No! We can't leave him like this!" Mikan tearfully said, shaking her head furiously.

"I wi-will b-be a-alri-*cough*ght, minna." Saito managed to say, lying on the ground, trying to stand up.

"Mikan! Hurry up! We'll get caught! Plus, there's a fire!" Kayurin urged.

"Iie! Saito! Saito!" Mikan yelled.

Saito stopped breathing, and fell down completely.

"SAITOOOOOOO!" Mikan screamed.

Shikan used teleportation alice, and everyone was back in Alice Academy (America).

"Saito wa?" Mikan asked, shaking with fear.

"H-he's dead." Shikan hesitated. "Gomen." he added.

"I see you have accomplished the mission." Ms. Tsukai said, coming out of the shadows."And I see that Saito has been left behind," she added.

Silence filled the air.

"Mikan Sakura, I cannot believe that you, his _girlfriend_ left him behind! Do you know that Saito was my last living relative? That he was my nephew? How much he loved you?" Ms. Tsukai growled.

"I loved him too. But he's de-" Mikan got cut off by Ms. Tsukai.

"Shut your mouth! You're a murderer! Don't come near me! Go away! Go!" Ms. Tsukai screamed. Mikan fled, tears streaking her face.

"Mikan! Mikan!'' Miyuka, Mikuran, Miru, Kayurin, Shiro, Shikan and Karota yelled.

They glared at Ms. Tsukai, ready to start beating her up.

"Do you know she already suffered a lot from moving away from her friends! Huh!" Miru venomously yelled.

"She suffered alot. And Saito's death actually affected HER the most. I can't believe you!" Miyuka growled.

"Mikan-nee loved him alot." Mikuran said. "She doesn't deserve to be blamed, but you do." she added.

"You were the one who sent us on that dangerous mission!" Kayurin yelled.

"She is very sensitive. She might not smile again. Who was the one who brought even a tiny light into Saito? Mikan. Who brought light and showed you how to love? Mikan. Who is at fault?" Karota, Shikan and Shiro asked together, clenching their fists.

"W-whatever! I just needed someone to blame," Ms. Tsukai said instantly, hoping it would save her, somehow.

"Shut up, idiot! You made onee-chan cry!" Miru glared viciously. The Devils beat up the DA teacher. The group gave one last blow, and soon, Ms. Tsukai was dead with no memories of Alice Academy left. Nobody knew of the Dangerous Ability teacher's death until a month later.

***End Flashback***

"That was pretty harsh, you guys." Miyuka frowned.

"What was har- oh." Mikan used her mind-reading alice.

"Hey, how about a Devil Party?" Kayurin smirked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure. In my room. 8:00 tonight." Mikan smirked back, forgetting the previous events immediately.

"Devil Party, huh?" Shikan knew what the girls were planning. They used to have tons of Devil Parties, another thing they were famous for.

"Let's make everyone join in and make tons of noise. And, of course, that shall piss the teachers off, as usual. But they can't give detention to _us_. Hmm. Maybe I can ask Hotaru to take pictures of their angered and pissed expressions. We can sell it for 1000 rabbits. The teachers, most of them, are usually stoic. It would be awesome," Mikan voiced out the plan.

"Ooooooohhhh. I see what you're planning. A Devil indeed." Miyuka nodded.

"That's why I'm the leader." Mikan smirked.

"How 'bout you guys? Do you agree about the Devil Party?" Mikan asked.

"No choice for us. You guys usually don't count our opinions," the boys replied.

"Let's start planning and decorating. We can skip boring school that way," Mikan said, standing up and teleporting to her Special Star Room. "Sure." Atsuki, Miyuka, Kayurin, Miru, Mikuran, Shiro, Shikan and Karota agreed. The 7 Devils stepped into a light that Miru created, also transporting to Mikan's room.

***In the Classroom***

"Free period has ended. Where are the new students?" Jinno asked the class as soon as he entered the room.

"We don't know. They disappeared off to somewhere," Anna said.

"But we'd suggest you not to do anything to them. They're The Cold Death Devils, the best assasination group!" Nonoko warned.

"A-ah. I see. I'll take your suggestion. Let's start class," Jinno replied.

Class 3A nodded. They were sad that Jinno took the suggestion though. They hated his strict ways of teaching. Of course, Natsume and Hotaru didn't nod. They liked living up to their 'emotionless' reputation.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Do you guys like it? It's the revised version of Chapter 2! I managed to actually type it up! Yay! And it's also long! I hope you enjoyed it! Teehee!<br>**


	3. The Devil Party

**_Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_***In the Classroom***_

_"Free period has ended. Where are the new students?" Jinno asked the class as soon as he entered the room._

_"We don't know. They disappeared off to somewhere," Anna said._

_"But we'd suggest you not to do anything to them. They're The Cold Death Devils, the best assasination group!" Nonoko warned._

_"A-ah. I see. I'll take your suggestion. Let's start class," Jinno replied._

_Class 3A nodded. They were sad that Jinno took the suggestion though. They hated his strict ways of teaching. Of course, Natsume and Hotaru didn't nod. They liked living up to their 'emotionless' reputation._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Devil Party<p>

The Cold Death Devils decorated until they thought it was perfect, which for them, is for the room to be intimadating.

"Perfect!" Mikan grinned.

"Glad you showed a smile," Shikan joked, only to recieve a hit on his head.

"Mou, I'm tired! Can we rest yet?" Mikuran asked.

"Nope. It'll be party time soon." Miru replied.

"Fine." Mikuran pouted.

Miyuka rolled her eyes at her friends' sudden change in attitude. "Okay, time to contact some people. Who is cold-hearted in this school?" Miyuka asked.

"Hotaru Imai, Natsume Hyuuga, Yuki Aikona and Persona." Shikan answered.

"Why don't we just invite some of our classmates, friends, Yuki Aikona and Persona?" Mikan sighed, getting bored.

"Hai, Mi-chan." Miyuka, Mikuran, Miru, Kayurin, Atsuki, Shikan, Karota and Shiro bowed mockingly.

"I'll contact them." Mikan offered, ignoring the Devils' mocking bow.

"Sure." Miyuka agreed.

Mikan dialed Hotaru's number first. The conversation was really weird- and annoying, for Mikan.

**Hotaru and Mikan Phone Conversation**

"Hotaru Imai. Who are you?" Hotaru answered the phone.

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan answered plainly.

"Mikan?" Hotaru sounded surprised.

"Who else?" Mikan retorted.

"So, what do you want? An invisible backpack? My latest Baka Gun? How about a co-"

"I don't-" Mikan tried.

"Oh, then how about a laser gun? What abo-"

"I wanted to ask you if-"

"If I have created a new mobile water proof phone?" Hotaru asked. "I have created more than one. Do you want one?"

"What is a mobile water proof phone? Oh, and I'm trying to ask-"

"Invention #0300: Mobile Water Proof Phone. This mobile phone can not only do the usual things a phone does. When in water, the mobile phone shows an illusion that you can touch and research things on. It is completely water proof. Only 13,000 rabbits." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, I don't want one! Do-"

"I want to be your best friend again! OF COURSE!"

"Not that-"

"I'll give you every single one of my inventions! I can't believe you finally-"

"HOTARU!" Mikan finally snapped.

"Huh? What?"

"Do _not_ interrupt me this time and let me say what I wanted to say." Mikan took a deep breath. "Do you want to join us, The Cold Death Devils, in a Death Devil Party? It is for most of our classmates, a few friends, Yuki Aikona, Persona and us, The Cold Death Devils?" Mikan asked, her eye twitching, showing she was annoyed.

"Then why didn't you say so before? Of course I'll join you guys! Just tell me when, why and where."

"I couldn't say so because _you_ kept interrupting me and saying other things on a totally different topic. And the party will be tonight at 8:00, because we want to annoy the teachers like back in America, and in my Special Star Room, which is #11. Got it? And I didn't know you talked so much." Mikan replied, sighing.

"Ok. Got it. I only talk so much to you because I missed you," Hotaru nearly pouted at the last part.

"Bye." Mikan said.

"Bye."

**End Of Hotaru and Mikan Phone Conversation**

"I cannot believe that she interrupted you like, I don't know? A million times, practically?" Shikan shook his head disbelievingly.

"For your information, she interrupted me five to six times. Are you stupid or what?" Mikan glared.

"Oi, don't take out your anger on him, sis," Mikuran warned, although she was scared too. She knew of Mikan's angry side. 'I sure don't want to encounter Mikan when she is angry. EVER. AGAIN.' Mikuran thought.

'She's scary when she's angry.' Miyuka, Kayurin and Atsuki thought.

"And I can't believe that all of you are actually thinking bad thoughts about me." Mikan pretended to be hurt.

Shikan sweatdropped.

"Contact the next person already." Shiro complained.

"I'm tired of waiting." Karota agreed.

Mikan glared at the two, who gulped."Ugh. Boys," she snarled.

"Sorry." they mumbled.

Mikan called Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Yuu, Kokoro, Kitsuneme, Tsubasa, Ruka and Yuki. Again, the conversation with Yuki was also pretty weird.

**Yuki and Mikan's Phone Conversation**

"Hello. Yuki Aikona on. Do you have a death wish?" Yuki answered immediately.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, also known as Sakura Enjeru. No, I don't have a death wish. Do you?" Mikan replied.

"Oooooooooh! Sakura Enjeru? Oh my. You are always so powerful on missions. What do you want from me?" Yuki answered, some tints of happiness in her voice.

"Would you mind to join our Death Devil Party? There will be some people you don't know that are not in DA, but there will be some of our kind. You will also meet the other Devils. At 8 in my room, 'kay?"

"Although I would mind the losers, I won't mind joining you, since I admire the Devils! Especially you!"

"Do not speak of me like you know me." Mikan said.

"Awww. Okay, Mikan-sama!." Yuki replied.

"Are you really Yuki? Because the Yuki Aikona I know is not somebody who says things like that. She should be my kind."

"Sorry, Mikan-chan!"

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Mikan!."

**End Of Conversation**

"She's one weird girl. I thought she was better," Mikan said as soon as she got off the phone. "Who else do I have to contact?" she asked.

"Apparently, you still have to contact Hyuuga Natsume, You-chan, Persona and Mr. Bear." Miyuka answered.

"Okay. Who should I call first?" Mikan asked again.

"How about Youichi?" Shikan suggested. Mikan nodded. The conversation with Youichi was better than anyone else's.

**Youichi and Mikan Phone Conversation**

"Hello. This is Youichi Hijiri. May I ask who asks for a death wish?"

"This is Mikan Sakura, sister of your crush. And I'm the one who should ask if you have a death wish," Mikan answered.

"Gomene, **(A/N: soon-to be XD)** onee-chan. What do you want?" Youichi asked.

"May you please join us in the Death Devil Party? Sumire, Anna, Nonoko. Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme, Ruka, Yuki Aikona, Hyuuga, Rei-onii-chan, and the other Devils. In my room. But please be early, so come at 7:30. SHARP."

"I guess I will join your party." Youichi sighed. But he actually really wanted to see Mikan. The last time he saw her was on a mission.

"Bye."

"Bye."

**End Conversation**

"Next is Mr. Bear. But I should just send a message. He can't talk," Mikan said. She wrote a message down and used teleportation to teleport the message to wherever Mr. Bear was."Now, I should contact Persona." Mikan decided.

**Their Phone Conversation**

"Hello. This is Mikan Sakura. Is this Persona?"

"Yes. What do you want, imouto-chan?"

"Join us in a Devil Party at 8 tonight. In my room. Bye." Mikan shut the phone, not waiting for Persona's reply.

**End Conversation**

"I shall now call Hyuuga." Mikan announced, annoyed. She dialed his phone number.

**Conversation**

"If this is a fangirl, please do not bother me." said a voice.

"This is Mikan Sakura. I am asking if you want to join the Devil Party. In my room, 8:00 tonight. See ya, Hyuuga-baka." Mikan hung up, not bothering to wait for any answer.

**End Conversation**

"I called everyone." Mikan called out.

"Okay. Good job. Now, we just have to add ghosts in it. I wonder if Youichi will mind helping us." Miyuka replied. "Speak of the devil!" **(XD He's an apprentice of a Devil...)**

"I'm here." Youichi called, coming into Mikan's room. "So, this is why you needed me to come early? To help prepare?" Youichi sighed.

"Onegai, You-kun?" Miru pleaded.

Youichi blushed, and looked away. "Fine." he murmured. He set some devilish ghosts around the room.

"Time to turn off the lights and let the illusional, unspreadable, realistic and touchable green fire go around. It'll be good for the dark. And make the fire small and everywhere." Shiro ordered when Youichi finished putting the 100th ghost around.

"I've only been to 5 Devil Parties. This is my 6th. It might as well be the best," Youichi murmured.

"That's because you're not really around us everyday." Kayurin reasoned.

Youichi shrugged. Soon, it was 8:00.

The invited people came in to Mikan's room. Some of them screamed in fright because her room looked so scary with ghosts, blood, green fire, a bloody glass table with food and all.

'She sure knows how to make people terrified now. And, she's not the scared one,' Hotaru thought.

"Hello, Mikan.'' Persona greeted.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, PERSONA!" Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Yuki shouted in horror.

"I invited him." Mikan answered for Persona.

"Are you crazy!" Natsume asked at the same time as Ruka yelled: ''You must be out of your mind!" while Hotaru shouted: "He's dangerous!"

"What are you talking about? He is my brother." Mikan calmly said. "Ne, Rei-nii-chan?" Mikan asked, giggling on the inside.

"Hai, Mi-chi." Persona replied, smirking.

"Rei?" Natsume asked, confused.

"That's his real name, baka. Rei Serio Sakura. And yes, I know. I have many siblings. Mikuran, Miru, Persona-nii, Shikan-nii, Miyabi-nee, Kana and Natsuki-nee. Don't remind me." Mikan rolled her eyes.

Everyone stayed awkwardly silent.

"Now, let's start the Devil Party!" Miyuka, Kayurin, Atsuki and Mikan shouted in unison. Everyone screamed with happiness. They started the party.

Soon, Sumire found a ghost following her and singing her least favourite song slowly and ghostly. Sumire shivered.

"I did say that there might be ghosts following others, did I not?" Mikan asked slyly.

Sumire groaned. "Ugh, I hate ghosts!" she muttered, frustrated.

After a long, but fun time, it was time for dinner.

"Minna! We'll be singing to entertain you all!" Mikuran shouted boredly. The 6 girls got in position on an hidden stage.

**[Bold=Mikan, **_Italic= Miru, _Underlined= Mikuran, _**Bold+Italic= Miyuka, Kayurin and Atsuki, Bold, Italic and Underlined=**_** All]**

**When I** **was just a little girl  
>My mama used to tuck me into bed<br>And she read me a story**

_It always was about a princess in distress  
>And how a guy would save her<br>And end up with the glory_

I'd lie in bed and think about the person  
><span>That I want to be<span>  
><span>Though one day I realized<span>  
><span>The fairytale life wasn't for me<span>

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
>Sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar<br>Waiting for somebody  
>To come and set me free<br>I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
>For a handsome prince to come and save me<br>On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
>Don't want to depend on no one else<br>I'd rather rescue myself**_

_Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind_  
><em> Who's not afraid to show that he loves me<em>**  
>Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am<strong>  
><strong> Don't need nobody taking care of me<em><em>**

I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
><span> When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing<span>  
><em><strong><br>**__**_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
>Sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar<br>Waiting for somebody  
>To come and set me free<br>**_**___I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting__  
>For a handsome prince to come and save me<br>On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
>Don't want to depend on no one else<br>____ I'd rather rescue myself (myself, myself)___**_**  
><strong>_**_**  
><strong>** I can slay my own dragons**  
><strong> I can dream my own dreams<em><br>_**_My knight in shining armour is me__  
><em>_ So I'm gonna set me free_**_  
><em>  
><strong>****I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
>Sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar<br>Waiting for somebody  
>To come and set me free<br>****_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_  
><em> For a handsome prince to come and save me<em>  
><em> On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side<em>  
><em> Don't want to depend on no one else<em>  
><em> I'd rather rescue myself<em>

_**_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
>Sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar<br>Waiting for somebody  
>To come and set me free<br>I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
>For a handsome prince to come and save me<br>On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
>Don't want to depend on no one else<br>__ I'd rather rescue myself_**_

_**__**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
>Sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar<br>Waiting for somebody  
>To come and set me free<br>I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
>For a handsome prince to come and save me<br>On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
>Don't want to depend on no one else<br>I'd rather rescue myself**__**_

_****_Some people applauded, while others had their mouthes wide open. The rest of the Devils smirked.

"Shut your mouthes. Flies'll fly in," Mikan said into the microphone attached to her ear.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "Be quiet!" Jinno yelled, his face red.

"Tch. What's the use of a Devil Party if it ain't devilish?" Mikan smirked.

Jinno looked embarrassed. He didn't know it was The Cold Death Devils who were hosting this party, and he regretted it. Luckily, his punishment was..

*Hotaru. Your turn.* Mikan telepathically told Hotaru. Hotaru started taking pictures of an embarrassed Jinno, with money signs in her eyes.

"Oi! Imai! Yamete (Stop)!" Jinno roared. Mikan growled and poor Jinno ran for his life.

The room became silent.

Then, the Devils started chuckling. Hotaru smirked. Everyone else laughed or giggled. "That was hilarious, Mi-chi!" Persona snickered. Natsume shivered at Persona's snicker.

'It feels so wrong for Persona to laugh.' he thought.

"Sakura Enjeru, Mission Special tonight. 11:00." Persona suddenly told Mikan. "Hn," Mikan said, completely used to missions.

"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU START DOING MISSIONS! YOU'RE NOT IN DA!" Natsume screamed like a girl.

Mikan looked at Natsume, annoyed. "Get your memory checked. I said I was in DA this morning. Wow, you've seriously gotten stupid," she retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay! 3 chapters revised in a day! How's that? I'm gonna update the next chapter within this month! Possibly this week...<strong>


	4. Midnight Mission

**_Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Then, the Devils started chuckling. Hotaru smirked. Everyone else laughed or giggled. "That was hilarious, Mi-chi!" Persona snickered. Natsume shivered at Persona's snicker._

_'It feels so wrong for Persona to laugh.' he thought._

_"Sakura Enjeru, Mission Special tonight. 11:00." Persona suddenly told Mikan. "Hn," Mikan said, completely used to missions._

_"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU START DOING MISSIONS! YOU'RE NOT IN DA!" Natsume screamed like a girl._

_Mikan looked at Natsume, annoyed. "Get your memory checked. I said I was in DA this morning. Wow, you've seriously gotten stupid," she retorted._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Midnight Mission<p>

Mikan left for her mission at midnight. She created a doppelganger in her place, so she'd have two memories- one from the party, the other for her mission. Mikan successfully went to her mission with a lie that she had to go the bathroom. There, she created her clone, and left. The rest of the Devils didn't notice her leave. She tricked them successfully once again.

**Mikan's POV**

I ran through the forest as quick as possible, using my Speed Alice. I jumped over a tall tree. Smirking, I thought to myself, 'I'm still in shape as a member.'

Of course, I wasn't as innocent and dense as everyone had thought I was. I had started suspecting the truth at the age of 6, but then I became Hotaru's best friend. I forgot about my suspicions, and my_ other_ friends. I had tons of childhood friends. Around 5 childhood friends- 6 including Hotaru. 4 of my childhood friends were truly mature and strong. We were only 3 at the time. At age 5 I became Coke-kun's friend, and, seeing the other 4 moved away somewhere, he and I became best friends. Then, he moved off, and Hotaru came into my life. Of course, that doesn't matter right now.

I heard something whiz past me. Oh right. I'm in AAO grounds right now.

I quickly sensed 100 guards surrounding the gates of AAO. I used my Transformation Alice and transformed into a small, innocent-looking girl with short pigtails. I walked up, faking tears, and walked to the AAO gates. I cried softly.

The guards heard me. I smirked inwardly.

"Someone's here!" a guard shouted.

I walked towards them a bit more. One guard spun around with a spear. I cried even louder, backing away a little.

"Oh! Hi there, little girl! Sorry. We're guarding this place," he said politely.

I blinked away my tears, and made fear be shown through my eyes. I made the guard be lifted up with my stolen Levitation alice to make him think I was a lost Alice, who's alice acts up when scared or hurt.

"HEY! I've found a lost alice!" the guard called out.

I smirked with victory inwardly, once again. That was my plan. To get them to take me inside without knowing who I was- except that I was a lost alice that they'd find useful. But to make them like me even more, I'll throw in 2 other alices- Wind and Fire sounded good to me. They were elements.

The shortest guard looked at me. He took off his helmet, revealing a young boy's face. He seemed to be around the age of 15, like me- only I was in a 9 year old's body right now.

"I'm Satoshi, Hikaru Satoshi. Who are you?" the short guard said.

"Mommy told me not to tell strangers my name!" I exclaimed, holding my teddy bear close to me. That should make them convinced I'm a child!

***End of POV***

**(A/N: Before I continue, please read this. I'm going to call Mikan by her made up name- you know, so she doesn't reveal her true name. But, the thing is, I'm going to write her child name and not call her Mikan, in the story. Please don't get confused!)**

Satoshi chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you," he declared.

"I- I'm Miyuri. Mommy used to call me Yuri or Miyu. She said I had Levitation, Wind and Fire alices," the young 9 year old girl said. As soon as she said that Miyuri covered her mouth. "Oopsie," she squeaked.

"Come on, Yuri. We'll take care of you from now on. The ones we're protecting are very, um, rich! That's why there are so many guards and buildings," Satoshi told Miyuri.

"O-okay," she replied hesitantly.

Satoshi carried Miyuri and walked to the gate. Some guards exclaimed, "Hey! Satoshi! What in the name of heavens are you doing!"

"She's a multi-alice!" Satoshi only replied.

The gate opened, after Satoshi pressed some buttons. Miyuri examined the code. It was probably a password so that intruders didn't go in.

'S..A...T...O..S..H...I..' Miyuri thought. 'I've never been in the AAO place before. Not in Japan, at least.'

"Satoshi-nii, why did you type your name?" Miyuri asked.

"I'm their so...best guard," Satoshi replied. "I have the Nullification and Element Alice. I have other alices, but I haven't discovered the rest of my alices."

"Nu-lli-fi-ca-tion?" Miyuri gasped, eyes wide. 'What the? Only my family has that alice!' she thought.

Satoshi glanced over at Miyuri. "Ah, it nullifies other peoples' alices," he said. "Wait. You know what an alice is?"

"Mommy told me. Her name was Riri," Miyuri answered.

"Ri-ri!" Satoshi stopped mid-step.

"Riri. You know, as in Azumi Riri? Aunt Yuka's sister?" Miyuri said. "Ah! Do you know her?"

"No. It's.. it's nothing, Yuri-chan!" Satoshi said nervously.

"Okay," Miyuri nodded.

Satoshi had walked past tons of buildings. Finally, he stopped before a huge mansion. Miyuri raised an eyebrow. Was this for the little kids with alices? She had never come upon such a thing before.

* * *

><p>Hotaru looked around the room. She didn't sense Mikan's aura. Well, she did, technically. But not literally...<p>

'Where are you?' Hotaru thought. Then she remembered:

_"Sakura Enjeru, Mission Special tonight. 11:00."_

__"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU START DOING MISSIONS! YOU'RE NOT IN DA!"__

___"Get your memory checked. I said I was in DA this morning. Wow, you've seriously gotten stupid._"__

Hotaru sighed in relief. Mikan was safe... Literally. At least she wasn't kidnapped.

Hotaru walked up to Persona. "When will it end, Persona?" she asked him.

"At least a month. Mikan likes to take her time and find out extra stuff. She could kill every person in the world with just a snap of her finger, though," Persona replied. "Also. You're my sister's friend. It's hard to even be her friend, so you're allowed to call me Rei."

* * *

><p>"Here we are!This is where you're going to stay! There are other childr-"<p>

"Satoshi-sama! Welcome back! Who is that young girl?" a woman interrupted.

"Eh? Why do they call you 'Satoshi-sama'?" Miyuri asked.

"He's the son of Reo-sama and Karin-sama!"

"Rika, I was going to keep that secret!" Satoshi face-palmed. "Oh well. Miyuri, this is Rika, one of the maids around here. Rika, this is Miyuri, a multi-alice."

"I'm Miyuri, Azumi Miyuri! I have the Levitation, Fire and Wind alices," Miyuri introduced herself.

"Awww! You're so cute! It's too bad, though!" Rika squealed, murmuring the last part.

Miyuri knew what she meant, but she wasn't, so she tilted her head questionably.

"You'll know soon," Satoshi averted his eyes to the carpet.

***29 days later***

Miyuri decided she knew enough information. She was going to leave today. But, by now, she was used to the AAO life. In fact, she grew to like Satoshi. But, she couldn't throw Saito from her heart so easily. She loved him. But she also loved Satoshi, now. He was the heir to AAO, but she couldn't help but realize that he wasn't like Reo. Satoshi had a kinder heart. What she didn't know was that Satoshi already liked her, but regretted it because he was older than her. She didn't know that he wouldn't just let her go like that.

Miyuri snuck out her room by jumping down her window. She ran to the garden that Satoshi played with her in. Miyuri would miss this place a lot. Even if she just stayed for only a month.

Reo, who was in the garden, spotted Miyuri. He didn't know about her yet, so he thought she was a young spy from Gakuen Alice. Miyuri walked with a sad expression into the garden. Reo hid. Miyuri noticed, and started acting.

"Satoshi, I wish you'd play with me here again. It was fun. But that girl offered me a chance to be out of here. I love it here, but I wanna find Mommy again. Gomene, Satoshi-nii," she said, kneeling down and looking at the flowers.

Reo relaxed a bit. The girl wasn't a spy. Miyuri turned.

"Eek! Who are you!" she backed away.

"I'm Satoshi's father, Reo. I.. overheard your.. speech," Reo said.

"Ah. That. I want to leave, but I also don't want to. I've only been here for a month.. but," Miyuri suddenly collapsed.

Reo didn't know what happened, so he reached out to carry her to her room. Before he could, Satoshi appeared. He thought that Reo had hurt Miyuri, so he ran over and tackled Reo to the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Satoshi asked venomously.

"You- you've got the wrong idea!" Reo choked out.

Satoshi didn't believe him, and punched his father. He went over to Miyuri's side and lifted her into his arms. He turned to face his father. "That's it! I'm leaving for Gakuen Alice! We shall become enemies, _Father_!" Satoshi growled.

Reo was still frozen because of Satoshi's alice- Wind and Water created Ice. Reo glanced at his son. He didn't look devastated.

"You weren't my son in the first place! You are Izumi Yukihara and Azumi Yuka's son! And that girl in your arms, is your own twin, Sakura Mikan! She has the SEC, and she's copied the Transformation Alice! She changed into this little girl you're carrying!" Reo blurted out. He knew about the mission. He just didn't know who it was. Now he did.

Satoshi was being carried by his wind, but he heard Reo's words. He was shocked, but what shocked him most was that Mikan was his twin. He loved her. Not as a sister, but in a romantic way. Satoshi wasn't happy about this. But then, he remembered that some couples were brothers and sisters. Satoshi, once again, felt determined.

* * *

><p>Satoshi and Mikan reached the Academy. Nullifying the barrier, and going inside it, he safely got to the ground. Satoshi was spotted with Mikan, who was now back in her true form, by Miru. Miru ran up to Satoshi and Mikan.<p>

Satoshi glanced at his twin, and blushed. So this was the true Mikan.

"Why do you have Mikan-nee in your arms?" Miru asked intimadatingly.

"Um, I'm her twin, Satoshi. I just found out," Satoshi said, not really effected. He suddenly remembered four words. "The password is DevilishxAngelic."

"The password is.. correct!" Miru gasped. Could this boy really be her sister's twin? They didn't look alike! Satoshi had silver hair and green eyes! Wait, no it's silver hair and ice blue eyes. Miru blushed. She was imagining Youichi. Still, the two looked really different.

Neither of the two knew that Mikan was awake.

"Satoshi, wanna be a Devil?"

Satoshi blinked. "THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU ASK?" he yelled in disbelief. He calmed down. "But yes, my love," he smirked.

Miru looked at her new found brother with **T**.**T **eyes. "She's your twin, though," she said.

"But I love her, and that's that!" Satoshi declared.

Mikan sighed. "Let him be. He's lucky he's my brother. Luckier that he's my twin," she rolled her eyes.

Miru gawked at her sister.

The rest of the Devils were spying on the three, so they fell off the tree when Mikan didn't do anything to Satoshi.

Mikan and Satoshi glared at the uninvited Devils.

"How dare you eavesdrop on us!"

Twins indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Did you guys know, that Mikan has always wanted a twin? She envied Anna and Nonoko for quite a long time! Now she really does have a twin! XD<br>**


	5. Never Defy Mikan

**_Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Satoshi blinked. "THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU ASK?" he yelled in disbelief. He calmed down. "But yes, my love," he smirked._

_Miru looked at her new found brother with **T**.**T **eyes. "She's your twin, though," she said._

_"But I love her, and that's that!" Satoshi declared._

_Mikan sighed. "Let him be. He's lucky he's my brother. Luckier that he's my twin," she rolled her eyes._

_Miru gawked at her sister._

_The rest of the Devils were spying on the three, so they fell off the tree when Mikan didn't do anything to Satoshi._

_Mikan and Satoshi glared at the uninvited Devils._

_"How dare you eavesdrop on us!"_

_Twins indeed._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Never Defy Mikan<p>

SLAM!

The Devils came in. Mikan looked at the class expectantly yet cold.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu, Mikan-sama, Miyuka-sama, Kayurin-sama, Atsuki-sama, Mikuran-sama, Miru-sama, Shikan-sama, Karota-sama, Shiro-sama!" students shouted.

Mikan nodded as if to acknowledge them. She continued walking to the Devil Row slowly.

The class sighed. This new Mikan was still pretty new to them. They'd rather when Mikan wasn't here more. Mikan changed.

"...Ohayo, Hotaru." Mikan glanced at Hotaru as she passed her.

"Ohayo Mikan." Hotaru replied, stealing a glance as well.

Meanwhile, the class was just shocked. Hotaru wasn't Mikan's friend before. When did they suddenly start becoming all buddy-buddy?

"Shut your mouths, idiots." Mikan and Hotaru said in unision. Everyone, except T.C.D.D and Natsume, sweatdropped.

Persona came into the room suddenly.

"Ah, onii-chan," Mikan greeted Persona.

"Mikan," Persona acknowledged.

Narumi came into the room. "What is Persona doing here?" Narumi asked while shivering under somebody's dark aura. "Persona, please stop emitting a dark aura." Narumi pleaded.

"It's not me." Persona replied. "It's Mikan." he added.

Narumi ran out of the room, screaming: "SAVE ME! KAMI-SAMA!" And everyone sweatdropped or their vein popped out.

"Then I'll substitute." Mikan offered with an evil smile.

"Eh, YOU? You're way stupider than a pre-schooler!" Sumire shouted, forgetting to be nice to Mikan.

Mikan emitted an even darker aura. "What did you say, idiotic bitchy Permy?" she growled.

"You're an idiot!" Sumire bravely yelled. Mikan slowly walked over to Sumire. Then she created icicles, which flung themselves on Sumire, making Sumire stick to the wall, bleeding. Then Mikan teleported in front of Sumire, with an icicle in hand. She put the icicle near Sumire's heart.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sumire exclaimed, scared and eyes wide.

"She would." Atsuki, Miyuka, Kayurin, Mikuran and Miru monotonously said.

"Save me." Sumire choked out.

Mikan slashed the icicle across Sumire's body, while she moved, only to make the icicle slash her shoulder and near the heart. Sumire bled and fell. "SUMIRE!" Kitsuneme shrieked. "You bitch!" he exclaimed (to Mikan).

"Tch. Do you think you can beat me, the 2nd strongest assasin in the world?" Mikan challenged. Nobody noticed Mikan's words, '2nd strongest'.

Kitsuneme gulped. "N-no." he stuttered.

"Exactly." Mikan shot back.

The class watched in awe, fright and shock.

"Mikan. Would you do that to me?" Hotaru asked uneasily. She hadn't seen Mikan as an.. assasin. Or anything close to that.

Mikan stared at her. "Nope." she answered.

Hotaru sighed in relief. "How about me?" Natsume asked.

"Yes." Mikan replied immediately.

Natsume was taken aback. "No. You wouldn't do that." Natsume argued.

"Yes I would. I will only not do it to those I care about. Which are the Devils and Hotaru. Oh, and also Youichi and Persona. But you guys can't beat them anyways. Persona and Starlian trained me. I trained Miru, Mikuran and Youichi. Miyuka, Kayurin and Atsuki were their opponents for training. And although they're not my level anymore, they can still beat other weak people. Shikan, Shiro and Karota are also the same. And I will be training Hotaru. Even if she is feared and already good in fighting with her inventions, what will happen if she doesn't have inventions along, and it's an alice-free place? She needs physical fighting." Mikan said calmly.

"What about Starlian?" most of the class asked.

Mikan glared at them."It's Star-sama to you guys. And Starlian's skills? Puh-lease. She's actually younger than me, but she can also beat me! She's only 9 years old. When she was 7 years old she trained me. I still look up to her. And guess what? She is the DA teacher over there in America. She could be the Top Assasin, but you know, there is a higher place than assasin. It's Top Alice User and Top Murderer Thief. She has both those titles. I won't tell you her whole story, but know what? She actually scares me. If I can scare you right now, try to think about Star-chi," Mikan explained icily.

There was eerie silence after that. For them, Persona was the scariest until Mikan came along. If Mikan was like this, it meant that 'Star' was a merciless person! They didn't want to think about her.

Jinno suddenly came in. "What are you guys doing, standing up? And why did Naru leave so early? Why is Persona here? Why does Sumire has blood all over her?" Jinno demanded. "Wait. Persona's here? And Sumire has bloo- HOLY SHIT! BRING HER TO THE HOSPITAL! WHY ARE YOU GUYS CONVERSI-"

Mikan interrupted him. "For your information, Jin Jin, Persona is my brother and he appeared so Narumi ran away. We are standing up because we never got to get to our seats because of Permy. I nearly killed her. And Permy should get to the hospital. But you're bringing her." she coldly ordered.

Jinno froze. "H-hai, Mikan-sama." Jinno said. The students stared in awe. They were wondering why Jinno, SERIOUSLY! JINNO froze at Mikan's words and actually said 'yes'!

"If you're wondering why he said yes, is because he knows Starlian's real name, and if I say it, she'll appear and kill him... Or have a little mercy on him. But she thinks that killing is easy." Mikan said.

"Yep." Atsuki, Kayurin, Mikuran, Miru and Miyuka confirmed. "Starlian is her disguise name." Shiro, Shikan and Karota added.

'Did she read our minds?' the class thought. Except Koko, Natsume and Hotaru.

"Yes. I did read your minds." Mikan said, vein throbbing. She was obviously annoyed. But the only people who noticed were T.C.D.D and Natsume, Hotaru and Koko.

'How?' everyone was wondering. "Because I have the S.E.C and I copied Koko's alice! Now stop asking me questions, idiots!" Mikan glared.

The class nodded.

"Excuse me? When will Sumire be brought to the hospital?" Usumu asked. She was, after all, her best friend. Or well, ex-best friend. Now, they're JUST friends.

"Now. JINNO! BRING HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Mikan yelled. "Hai!" Jinno saluted. He ran over to Sumire and carried her to the hospital, while Kitsuneme ran after him.

"Now then." Mikan said, eyes closed, taking a breath. "Who dares defy me anymore?" she asked coldly, eyes now open, glaring at everyone, except Hotaru and T.C.D.D. Only Atsuki, Miyuka, Kayurin, Miru, Mikuran, Shikan, Shiro and Karota put their hands up.

Mikan chuckled. "Obviously I will let the Devils free. And also Hotaru. But everyone else will end up dead or in the hospital, if you defy me or not listen to me. This includes Hyuuga." Mikan smiled a teeny tiny smile. Then she smiled an evil smile. "Got it?" T.C.D.D demanded.

"HAI!" everyone yelled, while Natsume said: "Hn."

"Oh, and nobody is allowed to say the words, 'hn' or 'tch' except Hotaru and Devils." Mikan added.

Natsume cursed under his breath. But Mikan, the awesomely cool and strong yet dangerous one (lol), heard it.

What was that, Hyuuga?" Mikan dangerously asked.

"Nothing." he muttered.

"Good. Now go get Hotaru-chan some crabs before I kill you!" Mikan said, mocking cheerfulness and evilness at the same time.

Natsume grunted and went to get them.

Mikan smirked. "I have and will always have my way with people," she said proudly. "Anyways, that took two periods. Misaki-sensei should be here in about... 2 seconds." At that, she transported the Devils and herself to their rows. Hotaru was still in her seat. Natsume was missing...

1 second later...

As Mikan predicted, Misaki-sensei came within the remaining second. He looked at the blood stained on the wall, his students and the Devils. "What in heaven's name just happened here?" he asked, closing the door.

Nobody answered... Except silence.

"Well, I won't bug it out of you guys," Misaki-sensei sighed and started class.

**Mikan's POV**

I wonder how Satoshi's doing. Yesterday, he just left the argument somehow. Satoshi... I never thought that he'd turn out to be my twin. Maybe that's why I'm attracted to him? He's not as emotionless as I, yet he's my twin. Maybe I don't love him? Ugh. Face it, Mikan. Without knowing the secret, I loved him. Or was attracted to him. But still. It was unusual for me to admit that. But he _is _my twin... Maybe- Oh whatever! I'm gonna skip class.

Grumbling, I used my own 'Tap Code' to signal the other Devils I'm skipping class.

4 taps- pinky, ring finger, middle finger, index finger.

The Devils, with their supernatural hearing, heard the sound of the taps. I tapped 5 more taps. Pinky finger to the thumb, to confirm their hearing. We nodded to eachother, and disappeared. I doubt anyone noticed.

**End POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! So far, I've revised.. um.. chapters! So, I hope you're not mad about me not updating other stories! Argh! Now my inspiration for RAxEG has been stopped! T^T I can't believe myself! Oh well! Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next revised chapter!<br>**


	6. Fun Day

**_Summary:__ Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Date: January 1st<strong>

SLAM!

In came the famous Devils (nickname for T.C.D.D), all looking cold. If you were a classmate of theirs, you would understand the situation and not scream bloody hell. But hey. If you were a visitor, you would've screamed and run for your life.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mikan-sama, Miyuka-sama, Kayurin-sama, Atsuki-sama, Mikuran-sama, Miru-sama, Shikan-sama, Shiro-sama, Karota-sama!" everyone, except those who Mikan acknowleged, greeted. Yes, this was a normal school day in the academy. And it was Mikan's birthday. "Happy birthday, Mikan." Hotaru greeted. "Hn." Mikan glanced at her and smiled a little. Then she continued walking to her seat, not showing any emotion once again.

The Devils glared at anyone they didn't acknowledge. The only ones the Devils acknowledge are: Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu. They didn't trust Sumire, Mochu, Natsume Kitsuneme, Ichigo or anyone else yet. Only those 6. After all, those six people didn't like Natsume anymore. No longer was he a threat to them. They were grateful to the Devils, and wer glad to be acknowledged by Mikan once again.

When classes were over, Mikan and Devils went to her room and threw a birthday party for her. Hotaru made a video, but not for blackmailing  
>this time. It was for memory.<p>

Everyone got their own memory card, Mikan's being the main, while everyone else had duplicates Mikan had made from her stolen Doppelganger Alice. It was of use, it turned out. Not that it wasn't before.

**Present Day: April 15th**

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Jinno-sensei!" some students exclaimed. "Let's start the lesson." Jinno grunted.

Our math teacher wasn't happy about something. But again, he was always unhappy about something, even if that 'something' was nothing.

But before he taught anything, the PA system went on.

"Attention! Calling all teachers and students! Please come down to the Grand Hall immediately."

The students tried to push their way out. Their headmaster had the worst punishments, and they didn't want to disobey him. Ever.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Stop pushing m- EWAAHH!"

"MOVE!" Mikan and the Devils shouted, glaring at everyone.

Everyone cleared the hallway for the Most Dangerous Students. They didn't want to die and rot in hell.

'Even Natsume isn't scary now!' some students realized. 'Yay! We can mob him now!'

When everybody got to the Grand Hall, and sat down in the given seats, Principal Kazumi came onstage.

"Today is Fun Day, and it is our newest tradition. This idea is suggested from our language teacher, Narumi Anjou." he announced. "Narumi, please continue." Kazu ordered.

"Of course. Well, my lovelies, on Fun Day, you have to wear ballerina clothing in the mornings, and after lunch, you need to change into a clown." Narumi explained cheerfully. "And since I don't wanna die," he gulped, instantly feeling 9 pair of glares. "The Cold Death Devils will be able to choose whether they want to wear it or not. Every teacher, including Jinno and Persona, will do the same as every student. ONLY DEVILS DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THEM!" he added.

"Good choice." Mikan said, appearing onstage. "But, Hotaru will also be able to choose..." Mikan hesitated. Then grinned evilly. "And blackmail. And to those who object to dressing up, do you have a death wish?" she said lowly but evilly.

"NO! I WON'T OBJECT!" everyone screamed, fearing they'll die young.

"Good." Mikan smirked. Oh, how she loved controlling people with fear. It was so much fun. She could take advantage of others- instead of it being the other way around.

"You are now wearing ballerina clothes, minna." Mikan used her Costume Alice, while Hotaru and the Devils appeared onstage as well.

Everyone gaped at what they were wearing. However: "Object and die," rang through their minds. They shivered. Dying young was not on their to-do lists. They valued their lives more than anything.

For Mikan, it wasn't her own life she valued, though...

***Time Skip***

"And therefore the answer is 10657,35488,0000." Jinno said, eye twitching. He was wearing a ballerina dress for heaven's sake!

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. Mount Jinno was ready to explode any minute now. The Devils watched with a smirk on their face. Jinno started shaking and, he was seriously going to explode N-** (supposed to say 'now', oh well)**

!

Sadly, the lunch bell rang, signaling lunchtime is beginning. The Devils were annoyed at how the bell destroyed their fun. Mikan was having the most fun, though, it seemed. She really enjoyed this day. Hotaru and she had already captured tons of embarrassing photos that they knew people would want.

_POOF!_

Everyone's ballerina costumes and make-up changed into that of a clown's.

Except the Devils, of course.

Persona jumped through the window, successfully causing a loud: CRASH! Persona was wearing a clown's costume as well! He hated it. Sadly, there was nothing he could do. This was Mikan, M-I-K-A-N, they were talking about.

Mikan snickered. "Nice costume, onii-chan." she teased.

One of Persona's vein popped, and it began to throb. The rest of the Devils snickered too, causing more veins to pop.

Jinno, Persona and Natsume were CLOWNS! The supposedly ex-feared people (The Devils took that title) were CLOWNS! Hotaru took this opportunity to take more pictures.

Suddenly, Persona started dancing. He danced lousy ballet. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" he yelled. He was used to Mikan's pranks, but this was a prank done in public! He wished he could do something about this. Oh, poor Persona.

Then Jinno started dancing hip hop. "WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted. This was going to taint his reputation more than he thought.

Then Natsume danced jazz. "Who wants a death wish!" he glared. This was really embarrassing him. He really wanted to get back at Mikan. But really, what _could _he do?

"Tch. More like, do YOU have a death wish!" Mikan, who's using the Manipulation Alice, shot back.

"Damn it!" the 3 dancing guys cursed in unision. Then they danced out the room, still clowns.

Anyone who saw them laughed and rolled on the ground. This was going to be the most memorable day of their Gakuen Alice lives.

Mikan smirked in victory. "Mess with me, I mess with you," she declared.

Her classmates were laughing too hard to reply. Hotaru was busy taking more pictures. The Devils were doubling over with snickers. Oh, how they loved Mikan.

...Not in a romantic way.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OKAY! I managed to do 6 chapters! Happy now? This will be my second last chapter for the day. C u soon.<strong>


	7. The Mission

**_Summary:__ Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Um, I doubt you guys forgot this quick! I mean, the other chapters have been updated immediately..Just one more time, the recap shall be skipped!_****

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Mission<p>

**Note: This takes place on May 23rd**

Our dear heroine transported back to Gakuen Alice, holding a blue folder that contained a variety of info about the AAO. "M-mission Com-complete." Mikan gasped for air. She was covered in blood.

"Mikan? Mikan? MIKAN!" Persona called.

She was brought immediately to the hospital. Persona took the folder out of Mikan's hands and read through it while Mikan was having surgery. Soon, Miyuka, Atsuki, Kayurin, Mikuran, Miru, Hotaru, Shikan, Shiro and Karota came rushing to Persona.

"How's Mikan/Mi-chan/Mikan-nee?" they asked immediately.

Subaru came out of the surgery room. "She's fine." he answered for Persona.

They all sighed in relief. As Mikan's closest friends, they were really worried. So they were glad to hear the news. Subaru was a trusted doctor.

"She only has a twisted ankle and a few half deep cuts. You may visit her." he added.

Scratch that. Maybe he was stupid.

Mikan's friends rushed into her room. "Miyuu-ka. Ka-yurin. A-tsu-ki. Mi-ku-ran. Mi-ru. Ho-ta-ru. Shi-kan-nii. Rei-nii. Shi-ro. Ka-ro-ta. Wata-shi wa dai-jou-bu. (I'm alright)" Mikan managed to say between gasps for air.

"Don't speak, Mikan-nee!" Mikuran and Miru cried, holding either hands of Mikan.

"Gomene, Mikan. I sent you. But what happened to you?" Persona asked.

"Oh that. Well..." Mikan began the story.

***Flashback***

A flash of brunette hair was seen through the trees.

"What's that?" Mezuta asked, on alert.

"It might be Sakura Enjeru." Diran noted.

"Watch out. She's the top assasin." Ayune warned his companions.

Mikan appeared out of the trees. She proceeded to attack them, but one of the agents, Ayune, teleported behind her using his alice. Mikan was one of the Top Agents, so for her not to jump away as usual was a surprise.

Ayune took out a knife and tried to cut her back. Luckily, Mikan escaped just in time. But the knife ended up cutting her arm pretty deeply. Ayune must have been skilled to even scratch Mikan.

Mikan winced, but it was unseen due to her mask. Her mask has sakura petals that form wings on it and was much like Persona's.

"Damn you Sakura Enjeru!" Mezuta cursed as Mikan threw an icicle at his heart.

"Mezu!" Diran shouted.

Mikan used her Bomb Alice and bombed Diran.

"You imbecile!" Ayune raged.

Mikan shrugged, but Ayune used his second alice, Wind, and the wind made cuts on Mikan, who didn't expect this at all. Mikan froze Ayune, took the folder that was now lying on the ground, and teleported back to Alice Academy. But Ayune survived, sending super hot wind to free him from the ice. He would get his revenge.

***End***

"He will die." Mikan's friends emitted a murderous aura when she finished.

"I'll murder him!" her siblings declared evilly.

"He'll face the wrath of my new upgraded Poison Flying Sword." Hotaru glared at the wall. If looks could kill, the wall would've burnt down into ashes.

"Stop you guys." Mikan calmed them down.

They all took 3 deep breaths.

"Ok. I'm calm." Miyuka paused. "But I have a question." she continued as Mikan sat up and got off the bed with the help of Kayurin.

"What is it?" Mikan urged Miyuka to go on.

"Can I kill him?" was what made Mikan fall down anime-style.

"Sure." she said, after reading Miyuka's mind. Mikan understood Miyuka. After all, she used to like Saito, and also suffered a great deal when he died. Not as much as Mikan though. But anyway, Mikan understood that Miyuka didn't want to lose another person close to her.

"I'm in." Kayurin suddenly said.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah?" Hotaru glanced at her.

"You'll be training with Shikan. No inventions. Physical fighting. And you, Shikan-nii," Mikan began, "Will go easy, and I mean it. Go on an easy level for her. Meaning Level 10."

"Wait. What do you mean? Isn't it-"

But Mikan interrupted her, "Up to 10? And 10's hard? Well, all of us Devils are at Level 100. With the exception of me at Level 500." she explained.

Hotaru nodded, finally understanding her.

"I need to sleep." Mikan yawned. With that, the mini group left.

"This will be troublesome." Miyuka frowned, being the last to leave. Then she jumped out the window.

"Yeah." Mikan murmured, agreeing with Miyuka.

Hotaru had never done physical fighting before. For Hotaru and the rest of Gakuen Alice, Level 10 has never been achieved. With the exception of Persona, that is. But still. To them, Level 10 was pretty hard. For Hotaru, she could reach Level 4 with her inventions. Without them, she may as well be useless.

Mikan doesn't even understand how she used to be weaker than Hotaru.

"Mi-chan. Are you alright? You know you can use your healing and regeneration alice, right?" Satoshi suddenly appeared.

"Yeah, I know. But I wanna skip school. Come to think of it, the others forgot that. Ugh. I'll send out the message, then. Thanks, and goodnight," Mikan quickly said.

Satoshi took one last glance at his twin, and went off somewhere in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay! That's.. um... 7 chapters in a day! However, I didn't know what else to add, so it's short. But hey! Midnight Mission was a totally new chapter! I have to rest sometime! Don't I? *pouts* I'm tired! XC Let me rest from this!<strong>


	8. Ruined

**_Summary:__ Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Yeah." Mikan murmured, agreeing with Miyuka._

_Hotaru had never done physical fighting before. For Hotaru and the rest of Gakuen Alice, Level 10 has never been achieved. With the exception of Persona, that is. But still. To them, Level 10 was pretty hard. For Hotaru, she could reach Level 4 with her inventions. Without them, she may as well be useless._

_Mikan doesn't even understand how she used to be weaker than Hotaru._

_"Mi-chan. Are you alright? You know you can use your healing and regeneration alice, right?" Satoshi suddenly appeared._

_"Yeah, I know. But I wanna skip school. Come to think of it, the others forgot that. Ugh. I'll send out the message, then. Thanks, and goodnight," Mikan quickly said._

_Satoshi took one last glance at his twin, and went off somewhere in the night._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Ruined<p>

After 2 days, Mikan got better. "Finally." she muttered. Then she transported to class.

"Mikan!" shouted a surprised Shiro. Mikan was sitting on him!

"Gomen." she said coldly.

"And just when I thought you're back to-" Mikan cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up, Shiro." she glared. Then she emitted a ultra dangerous aura. Anyone who got within 10 meter radius close, fainted or was , when Jinno came in, he fainted, since he was within 10 meters from Mikan.

The Devils glared at Shiro. When they talked about the past Mikan, she becomes incredibly dangerous. Well, to everyone but them, the Devils. After all, Mikan's aura was a Level 10, and she needed a Level 100 aura to hurt them. Here is what the Devils have figured out.

IF YOU ARE WITHIN:

10m, faint.

9m, you're electrified.

8m, you're burnt.

7m, you're unable to breath.

6m, you have deadly hallunications and go crazy.

5m, you go blind and unconcious for a day.

4m, you lose your memory.

3m, you lose your alice.

2m, you get poisoned.

And 1m, you DIE.

But nobody can ever go 10 meters near Mikan when she's upset. You'll face terrifying barriers even if you get pretty close to her. Only one person has died from her aura, luckily. What made her like this? Simple. An idiot just pervertedly hugged Mikan, ignoring the consequences. Well, it was his own fault for his death.

***Flashback***

_In AAA_

_It was an Alice Stone Trading Day for the DA students. Mikan became cold after Saito's death. Everyone was terrified of Mikan. Of course, she never killed on purpose yet. Not ever.  
><em>

_"Time for alice trading." a gruff voice said. It was the new DA teacher, Ran, who absolutely adored Mikan.  
><em>

_"Shikan will make an illusion of ultimate darkness, while you all have to walk around and hug someone. Their alice will be given to you. Of course, it's copied." Ran explained. "Mikan's S.E.C is safely activated. Start. Oh, by the way, DON'T HUG ONE OF THE DEVILS!" he said threateningly.  
><em>

_Darkness formed. _

_Mikan activated her SEC. _

_Suddenly, she was hugged by someone. Mikan twitched. She hated being hugged. AND, those people weren't supposed to hug her either. Her eyes became a bright orange and flashed. Mikan turned and glared at Haruto. Her orange light was very powerful, but it wasn't discovered until this day._

_Suddenly there was a scream coming from Haruto. _

_Shikan stopped the darkness._

_"What happened?" Ran asked. _

_But nobody answered. And there, before them, was Haruto Shunkan, dead, in blood. But then of course, they were all within 10 meters of Mikan, and faced these newly made consequences, except the Devils, who were near Ran.  
><em>

_It turned out that Mikan was emitting a deadly aura, and her eyes were glowing a bright orange.  
><em>

_From that day on, when Mikan's in a bad mood, people stayed 20 meters away from her. Oh, except for those who didn't know of this incident._

***End***

"Oi! Devils!" the 8 Devils snapped out of their thoughts.

"Mi-chan!" Atsuki nervously laughed.

Mikan sighed. "It's ok for you to remember." she said.

"Mikan..." the Devils murmured.

"Time for my noon nap in MY Sakura Tree." Mikan smirked, emphasising 'MY'.

The others sweatdropped. Talk about mood change.

The Devils walked to Mikan's Tree. But they saw the most unexpected person there.

"Natsume Hyuuga, get off my tree! You have your own! Go away!" Mikan yelled, obviously pissed.

"I don't see your name." Natsume boredly said.

The Devils sweatdropped. 'There is and this feels like dejavu...' they thought. They looked coldly at Natsume, who dared to challenge Mikan.

Mikan smirked. "Look up from your branch." she said confidently.

He looked up and groaned. "Ugh, whatever polka."

"GET OFF!" Mikan demanded. She was pissed. Her eyes glowed a very bright orange, and her whole body was surrounded by it too. Once something perverted was happening, and directed to her, as long as it was perverted, her eyes glowed. If she was pissed, it only made things even worse. She could kill someone with the flick of her hand, but she'd rather hurt people so they'd obey her.

"Sakura Mika-" Mikan began to say something, but then she was stopped by a person wearing a blue hoodie.

"Mizu, Kasai, Kaze, Chikyu to Uddo! Gensou no Akuma!" she/he whispered. "Chire, haiyaku."

Mikan gasped, and the person disappeared. Mikan nodded, smirked and lifted Natsume with her levitation. And then, she threw him into the water, awaiting a reaction.

.. Fire was weak against water.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Don't know what else to write. There wasn't much in the un-revised version of this anyways. *sigh* Sorry it's the shortest chapter.. so far. At least it's longer than before! By before, I mean when it wasn't revised.<br>**


	9. Failure to Revenge

**_Summary:__ Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Natsume Hyuuga, get off my tree! You have your own! Go away!" Mikan yelled, obviously pissed._

_"I don't see your name." Natsume boredly said._

_The Devils sweatdropped. 'There is and this feels like dejavu...' they thought. They looked coldly at Natsume, who dared to challenge Mikan._

_Mikan smirked. "Look up from your branch." she said confidently._

_He looked up and groaned. "Ugh, whatever polka."_

_"GET OFF!" Mikan demanded. She was pissed. Her eyes glowed a very bright orange, and her whole body was surrounded by it too. Once something perverted was happening, and directed to her, as long as it was perverted, her eyes glowed. If she was pissed, it only made things even worse. She could kill someone with the flick of her hand, but she'd rather hurt people so they'd obey her._

_"Sakura Mika-" Mikan began to say something, but then she was stopped by a person wearing a blue hoodie._

_"Mizu, Kasai, Kaze, Chikyu to Uddo! Gensou no Akuma!" she/he whispered. "Chire, haiyaku."_

_Mikan gasped, and the person disappeared. Mikan nodded, smirked and lifted Natsume with her levitation. And then, she threw him into the water, awaiting a reaction._

_.. Fire was weak against water._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Failure to Revenge<strong>

While the Devils snickered, mercilessly letting Natsume drown, Mikan was calling Hotaru over to sell some videos. Of course, this would make a BIG profit. Natsume, scared? Awesome. Natsume, helpless? Even better.

"Ah, onee-sama, daisuki, honto ni!" Mikuran put a hand over her mouth. She nearly choked on her laughter.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!" Natsume spluttered, his mouth filled with water every moment.

"Kaishu kazu ichi!" Mikan grinned evilly.

"P-payback number one? For what?" Natsume sank even more.

"Hmph. Idiot," Mikan glared.

At that moment, Hotaru arrived with her recording equipment. "Mikan, please turn back time with Natsume starting to drown, but me still being here. You get the point," she said.

So, because Mikan turned back time, Hotaru got a full recording of how Natsume fell. Starting from when Natsume was lifted. At the very end, Hotaru asked Miru to say some words.

"The no longer so-called great Natsume Hyuuga can't swim!" Miru smirked. "Mikan-onee-sama is the best! This Hyuuga brat is nothing compared to her. This should teach you not to annoy onee-sama." Turning to Natsume, she glared. "If you dare, you shall face the wrath of E-" Before she could continue her sentence, Mikan pulled back Miru.

"Forget," she whispered, casting a spell.

Suddenly, Satoshi appeared. "Haha! So, Mikan strikes once more. Heh. Don't mess with her, buddy, cause you'll have me to deal with after them."

Natsume freaked out and did the chicken dance. "Please save me, dear God. I really don't wanna die. So please save me right now!" he sang with the tune of the Chicken Dance Song. Of course, this was recorded.

Deep in the shadows, someone smirked. "Fufufufufufu. Humans these days are getting REAALLLY interesting. Except it's because of Mi-chan. Eh, oh well. At least there's fun. Teehee!"

"Uh, Takeshida-sama, the leader is calling you," a man in black said.

"Hai, hai. I'll be there."

"Yes, Takeshida-sama."

"Have fun, Mi-chan," the person whispered this sentence. "Take care."

***The Next Day***

_'This should work. Payback time, Sakura.' _Natsume thought, smirking. He had put a bucket that was tied by the door with rope that could be burned. In the bucket, there was slimy glue.

The Devils had all arrived, and were in their proper seats. All but Mikan. Natsume planned to make Mikan be humiliated in front of the whole class. Little did he know that Mikan read the future...

As the door opened, Natsume burnt the rope and the glue fell on...

"Serina-sensei?" Natsume frowned.

Where was Mikan, then? He turned to search for Mikan. He found her in her seat, her arms folded, a smirk spread across her face. The Devils sent a telepathic message to Natsume: "Everyone who tries to get revenge on Mikan fails, and receives a punishment. Too bad, so sad."

"HYUUGA NATSUME! YOU ARE TO-" Serina-sensei began. "Ah! Sakura-sama," she stammered.

"I'll deal with him," Mikan smirked.

"H-hai!" Serina-sensei bowed.

"Sakura-sama? Who does she think she is?" Natsume asked aloud.

"Who do you think _you_ are?" both Serina-sensei and Mikan glared at him.

Mikan teleported beside Natsume, kicked him out of his seat, and punched him to the wall.

"Mi-chan will deal with this. Don't bother to stop her. She can fight 1000 strong AAO members at once and send them to the hospital," Miru stated loudly.

Class 3A cowered in the corner, with the exception of Hotaru, who was with the Devils.

"Shikan-san, thank you for the training last night. I forgot to say it last night," Hotaru stated emotionlessly.

"Hn, whatever. You have the privilege to, as Mi-chan's friend," Shikan replied carelessly. "Take good care of her when we secretly go on a mission."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you?"

"... What?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Not you. I meant him, Yome Kitsuneme, Koko's twin bro. He was thinking angrily about Mi-chan," Shikan pointed to Kitsuneme.

"Because of Sumire's incident. She died, you know. After she recovered, she suddenly collapsed 3 days later," Kitsuneme said quietly. "I HA-"

"Don't mess with the Devils. You're not at their level," a girl said, her leg blocking Kitsuneme from moving.

"Who are you?" everyone asked. Exception of Mikan and Natsume, who kept fighting.

***Later that Day***

"Woah, Kazu! Sumire's demoted to 2 star? Natsume's demoted to 3 star? Hotaru's promoted to Special Star? Kitsuneme's demoted to 1 star? Koko's promoted to 3 star? Tsubasa's promoted to 3 star? Misaki's demoted to 2 star? WAIT! Isn't Sumire dead?" Shikan gawked at what Kazu was writing down.

"Yep. Are those bad choices?" Kazu asked without looking up.

"No. They're great. Thanks, Uncle," Shikan said. "See ya later."

"Be careful. Oh, right. Mikan will only be distracted for 3 hours. Your time limit. Got it?"

"Yes."


	10. The Note

**_Summary:__ Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Woah, Kazu! Sumire's demoted to 2 star? Natsume's demoted to 3 star? Hotaru's promoted to Special Star? Kitsuneme's demoted to 1 star? Koko's promoted to 3 star? Tsubasa's promoted to 3 star? Misaki's demoted to 2 star? WAIT! Isn't Sumire dead?" Shikan gawked at what Kazu was writing down._

_"Yep. Are those bad choices?" Kazu asked without looking up._

_"No. They're great. Thanks, Uncle," Shikan said. "See ya later."_

_"Be careful. Oh, right. Mikan will only be distracted for 3 hours. Your time limit. Got it?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Note<strong>

As Mikan was conversing with Hotaru, the rest of the Devils were actually on a mission. They had Hotaru stall time because if Mikan knew, she'd either go on the mission herself, or join them, causing her to protect them for everything. The Devils wanted to do a mission without her help. They always had Mikan to protect them, after all.

However, after those three hours had passed, and Mikan finally realized that the Devils were off school grounds. If they were off the grounds, it could only mean one thing. The Devils were on a mission, without notifying Mikan.

Mikan gritted her teeth. She didn't want the Devils to be hurt. She'd rather herself be sacrificed for their 7 lives. After all, the Devils were precious to her because they had helped her out, big time.

Mikan decided to go to the Academy gates to wait for the Devils. She stood there, thinking to herself. Mikan hated to be bored. It was... boring. She liked to be with the Devils. She cherished her friends' lives more than her own because.. they were her important friends, and will be the only ones, as Mikan had vowed.

After another two hours, the Devils returned. As far as Mikan could see, nobody had a single scratch on them. Everything was fine.

...Except that Atsuki and Mikuran were missing.

The Devils all had an expression of guilt and sorrow. They couldn't dare to look Mikan in the eye. But, they had to explain the situation to her no matter what.

"Hey, where's Miku and Tsuki?" Mikan asked.

"..." nobody said anything as of the moment.

Finally, Miru answered hesitantly, "M-Miku-chan got kidnapped because of a trap. Atsuki-nee tried to s-save her, but she ended up getting caught t-too. And..."

"What? What happened after?" Mikan urged Miru to go on. She was really worried.

"Atsuki got hit.. by a bullet," Shikan squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see Mikan's shocked face.

Mikan wasn't shocked, though. She was crestfallen. As soon as she heard the news, she fell on her knees and hands.

"Why? Why? Why didn't you guys let me go with you on the mission! You knew it was an A mission! In fact, it was an A+ DANGER mission! You KNEW you guys could only get through A+, but never A+ DANGER. So why? Did you not trust me enough!" Mikan let tears fall.

"N-no. It's not-"

"You guys didn't trust me enough, huh? You guys probably also didn't understand that I didn't want to lose another important person either, huh! I only wanted to protect you guys! WHY! Why don't you guys trust me!" Mikan sobbed.

Too distressed to hold in her tears, she fainted. Before she did, though, she whispered, "I will find Mikuran and Atsuki. I'll murder all of AAO."

When Mikan awoke, she was angry. She could only think of defeating the AAO and returning Mikuran and Atsuki.

"I'll kill them all. I'll kill them for taking Mikuran and Atsuki! I'll go by myself, so as to the others won't get hurt either! I'm going to protect them! Now and forever!" she fumed quietly to herself. Her eyes showed fury, her nostrils flared, her hands were clenched into fists, her teeth were gritted. Just her image showed anger.

With that statement, Mikan transported out of her room, but not before making a doppelganger in her place...

**With the Devils**

"Ne, do you think Mikan-nee is awake yet?" Miru asked her brother. Her voice was quiet, showing she was upset about Atsuki and Mikuran.

Shikan could only sigh. "I'm not sure. The best thing to do is not go into her room. After all, Mikan would awaken if even the tiniest presence was noticed by her. No matter what."

Miru narrowed her eyes while tears brimmed. This was sign showing Miru was unhappy about something. 'Shikan-nii doesn't even show the slightest worry about Miku-chan, his very own sister, or Atsuki, the girl he likes! What type of guy is he!' she thought, clenching her fists. Miru stood up, and teleported to her own room to take a nap so she could calm down.

Nobody else said anything. The silence was awkward, because usually, they'd hear book pages being flipped, or someone walking. But today, everything was silent. Nothing made a sound. Even their breathing was quiet.

Kayurin looked at her fellow Devils. 'It's my fault. If only I wasn't there. I can't believe I fell for such a stupid trap! And then, she saved me, even though she's not stronger than me. It should be the other way around! Me saving her, none of us hurt! It's my fault!' Kayurin felt tears well up. She looked at her friends.

The rest of the Devils were asleep. That's why silence lingered for such a long time.

However, unknown to anyone, Shiro was awake. He was eavesdropping on Miru and Shikan's conversation...

**With Mikan**

Mikan had teleported to the AAO. However, she didn't teleport directly in there. She didn't know who was inside there. There could be traps as well. And, Mikan was too angry to check the security.

On the way, Mikan saw Satoshi. Her anger disappearing for the moment, she walked up to him.

"Satoshi, what are you doing here? If I remember correctly, you said you'd enroll in the Academy, which you didn't," Mikan said.

"I'm here to protect you, but you've already found me. Second, I changed my mind. Third, let's sneak in as guards. The password should still be my name. In there, I used to be their leaders' son. And so I was treated with respect. Anyways, let's go. Use your Transformation Alice," Satoshi quickly replied.

"You're bad at hiding. Ok. Nice idea. Got it. I knew so. Whatever. Ok, let's go. Sure," Mikan used her alice and...

POOF!

Two security guards appeared at the gate.

Satoshi typed in the password.

S-A-T-O-S-H-I

"Would you like to change your password, Master?" a robot appeared, but nobody else noticed.

"Yes. Please change it to S-A-C-R-F-I-C-E," Satoshi replied.

With that, the two security guards entered AAO grounds.

_*Why'd you do that?*_ Mikan asked with her Telepathy alice.

_*The password SACRIFICE releases traps, creates a time bomb and makes prisoners who were caught in traps thrown to a certain place I know of.*_ Satoshi responded.

_*Great, so show me. Mikuran, our little sister, and Atsuki, my best friend, were captured by a trap.*_ Mikan said.

The twins approached the garden they used to play in. Satoshi walked up to a flower that seemed to always stay golden, and leaned over to say, "SACRIFICE"

A dark light shined, and Satoshi and Mikan found Atsuki and Mikuran. The thing was, that the two were lifted up in the air, and they seemed to be doing some sort of weird dance.

"Hello, twins. You've finally arrived. Let's make a deal. Those two get to go back to the Academy if Hellish Devil joins AAO."

"No!" "OK!"

Satoshi looked at Mikan crazily. "Why would you say OK?" he asked.

"I'd risk my life for their lives because to me, they're more important than myself."

"... Don't. You'll make all the Devils upset, causing them to commit suicide, which would result to your sacrifice being nothing!"

"... I've gotta admit you're right. Reo, I guess I'm declining this."

"Heh. I thought so. After all, this is only an illusion. The true pair are somewhere hidden. And don't you dare spill the beans, Satoshi. Too bad," Reo smirked.

And the next thing Mikan saw, was black.

* * *

><p><strong>*The Next Day*<strong>

Mikan found herself back in her room. Beside her bed, a note was placed. She read it. It said:

'Mi-chan! I brought you home since you suddenly fainted. Turns out that the AAO moved the location of their hideout. Sorry! SATOSHI.'

Mikan sighed in depression. However, she caught her breath. Devils were never supposed to show emotion, so Mikan forced herself to seem emotionless. And so, that's how her classmates saw her at school.

_BAM!_

Class 3A all winced at the sound of the door's slamming. Strangely, the Devils' entrance seemed a bit more... colder and harsher.

Hotaru, who also winced slightly, sensed something wrong with the atmosphere of the Devils. The Devils had a smaller sparkle in their eyes now. Mostly Mikan's, since her original sparkle wasn't that big at all. Her friends' sparkles were pretty big, although they had a cold sparkle in the sparkle too. None of the Devils had much of a sparkle.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Hotaru asked quietly.

Mikan ignored Hotaru, but the Devils glanced at Hotaru, sending a secret, silent and invisible message to her.

Hotaru received the message, which was: _We need to talk about Mikan. We'll try to come over to your room to explain._

Oh, and the stupid class just noticed that Atsuki and Mikuran had disappeared, and were not present. Yeah. They JUST noticed. Talk about stupid.

As classes were going on, the Devils were blaming themselves in their thoughts, unaware of anything else. Just their own thoughts.

_'Mikan was finally loosening up too,'_ Miyuka thought sadly. _'And now **THIS** happens,'_ she sighed.

_'Mi-chi is totally upset over the loss of her sister and one of her best friends. If only this didn't happen! Dammit!'_ Kayurin thought, narrowing her eyes harshly, and soon enough, she glared. _'If only Atsuki didn't save me! Because I tried helping Mikuran first. But,'_ Kayurin realized. _'Mikan would be upset either way. Either way, Atsuki or I will be dead. Mi-chi'd be upset anyways!'_ She shook her head slightly a few times. _'But I could've dodged! Argh! What a terrible friend I am,'_ Kayurin was on the verge of crying. She felt so guilty. She was one of the main reasons for Mikan's loss.

Mikan, who read Miyuka and Kayurin's minds, let a single teardrop slide down her face. _'Miyuka... Kayurin...'_ she thought with grief. Her friends truly cared for her... unlike those fake 'friends' Mikan used to have as a 10 year old.

Not a single person noticed Mikan's tear, too busy with their own thoughts.

Just before lunchtime, a dagger flew from somewhere, and it landed on the chalkboard. It was currently free period, which is why there isn't a teacher or supervisor.

The Devils stared at the dagger for some time, before Mikan slowly got up, bangs covering her eyes, and walked to pull out the dagger, along with the paper underneath it.

She took the note, and quickly read it, hoping for it to hold some clue about Atsuki and Mikuran's wherabouts.

**To Mikan Sakura, Miyuka Katsukito, Kayurin Yumitsumoe, Miru Sakura, Shikan Sakura, Shiro Miyameru and Karota Yumitsumoe (The Cold Death Devils),**

** Be glad we only used a Temporarily Sleeping Gun. Your dear sister is safe, Sakuras. We want a Sakura on our side. Either Mikan, Miru, Mikuran or Shikan. Or even Mikari. But Persona? No. We want the SEC. And you will get that Mikuran brat back if you give what we want. Ah, and that idiotic, Assuki. I know that's not how you spell it. But she IS an asshole. She's such a pain. Well, just give us one of you. Otherwise, we can just keep Mikuran. But there's no point in this... Heh.**

** Signed,**

** Half Defeated (no thanks to you guys, but we'll mention us A-Z)**  
><strong> Anti-Alice Organizations:<strong>

** Amber Organization [Defeated]**

** Beam Organization [Defeated]**

** Clawed Wings Organization [Defeated]**

** Dark Alley Organization [Full]**

** Evil Lair Organization [Full]**

** Fiery Power Organization [Defeated]**

** Getaway Flare Organization [Defeated]**

** Hell Lava Organization [Full]**

** Icy Death Organization [Full]**

** Jolly Fire Organization [Defeated]**

** Killer Maximum Organization [Defeated]**

** Lost Blood Organization [Defeated]**

** Murderer Organization [Defeated]**

** Necktwisting Death Organization [Defeated]**

** Odd Organization [Half Full]**

** Pink Love [Obviously Defeated]**

** Quarrel End Organization [Defeated]**

** Rightful Owner Organization [Half Full]**

** Shattered Hope Organization [Full]**

** Tearful Loss Organization [Defeated]**

** Unbeatable Foes Organization [Defeated]**

** Vicious Pathway Organization [Defeated]**

** Walled Sharp Organization [Defeated]**

** Xevious Past Organization [Defeated]**

** Yielder's Sword Organization [Half Full]**

** Zero Organization (US) [MAXIMUM]**

Mikan stared at the note for a while. She crumpled it, ripped it apart, and threw it into the garbage, burning it as well, and letting the water wash the ashes away, and then the wind, to carry away the water that touched the ashes that was once the paper.

"Useless piece of shit. This is crap! Why the heck are they sending such a useless, shitty, crappy note! It's of no use! I don't care! They're dead! GO DIE!" Mikan cursed.

Her Curse Alice activated, darkness formed in the sky, lightning crackled, thunder roared. The lightning started to zap certain places. Certain places, as in all the AAOs that weren't yet defeated.

When only ash remained of those buildings, Mikan collapsed.

"Mikuran. Atsuki. What if.. I hurt them! Oh no! No!" Mikan whispered, horror and shock filled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for these short updates.<br>**


	11. Pain and Sorrow

**_Summary:__ Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Mikan stared at the note for a while. She crumpled it, ripped it apart, and threw it into the garbage, burning it as well, and letting the water wash the ashes away, and then the wind, to carry away the water that touched the ashes that was once the paper._

_"Useless piece of shit. This is crap! Why the heck are they sending such a useless, shitty, crappy note! It's of no use! I don't care! They're dead! GO DIE!" Mikan cursed._

_Her Curse Alice activated, darkness formed in the sky, lightning crackled, thunder roared. The lightning started to zap certain places. Certain places, as in all the AAOs that weren't yet defeated._

_When only ash remained of those buildings, Mikan collapsed._

_"Mikuran. Atsuki. What if.. I hurt them! Oh no! No!" Mikan whispered, horror and shock filled her eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Pain and Sorrow<strong>

Mikan's classmates had fainted as soon as the darkness appeared. The Devils were standing, frozen and unable to move. They were shocked at what Mikan had done so carelessly. Never had Mikan raged like this before.

It was just then that Mikan remembered. The AAZO moved to a different location along with Mikuran and Atsuki.

"Miku and Tsuki are fine. AAZO moved their area. So, we Devils will be finding the AAZO, with the help of _her_. Then we will get Miku and Tsuki back," Mikan called out, calming down from her rage.

"H-hai," the Devils replied simultaneously.

A few nights later, the Devils were ready to retrieve Mikuran and Atsuki.

"Miku-nee, Atsuki-nee, wait for us!" Miru thought as she ran through a forest.

With the help of Starlian, who came in a flash, they found 8 different routes to the hideout.

Tonight, the Devils will each take a different route to the AAO, while Mikan teleports to the Kidnapping Room. Weird they even have one. It was suspicious, but Mikan was too worried to care.

Anyways, the Devils decided that the AAO would not suspect what their plan is. After all, if the AAO do discover it, Atsuki and Mikuran will be punished and the Sakuras would all be upset...

**-Flashback-**

When the Devils, Youichi and Persona destroyed most of the AAO, they went back to GA. But Mikan was still upset about her sister and best  
>friend. Atsuki was her first friend after all. And Mikuran was her younger sister. Elder siblings were supposed to protect their younger siblings. That's why Mikan, Persona and Shikan were ashamed.<p>

Shikan was the most ashamed. He was there in that mission, so why didn't he, no, why COULDN'T he save Mikuran?

'Miku...' Shikan thought, gritting his teeth. 'Gomene, Mikan! I couldn't save Miku! I blame myself! I-'

"You did nothing wrong, Shikan-nii. I would be upset either way. Kayurin is also upset. She tried to help you all." Mikan, who read his mind, interrupted.

"Mi-chi..." Shikan said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Shikan-nii, I am upset, but remember. Who are we? We're THE Cold Death Devils! We'll get them back!" Mikan exclaimed, on the verge of crying. "Right?" she said as a single teardrop slid on her beautiful face.

"But I couldn't do anything! When you changed, when Saito died, when you cried! I was the one who teleported you away! The one who didn't run after you! The one who didn't stop you from changing! And when Kayurin nearly got shot, when Miku tried to save her, when Atsuki protected them instead! Although I knew Kayurin was one of your best friends, I didn't save her! Miru tried, but Atsuki did it instead! I didn't help at all! And I'm an embarrassment! I just don't want to die, to risk my life yet! Yet the other Devils are willing to risk their life for eachother! Even if _they're _not siblings with Miru and I and the others! I- I'm not fit to be called a good brother or a Devil!" Shikan admitted, letting his tears fall.

"No! That's not true! I love you because you ARE a good brother, and I didn't go on that mission with you! I could've helped! Yet I didn't even sense you guys off school grounds!" Mikan blamed herself.

"But I could have notified you!" Shikan exclaimed tearfully.

"It's my fault." Miru interrupted.

"Miru? What do you mean?" Mikan asked just as Shikan said, "But you didn't do anything!"

Miru lowered her head in shame. "I... The" she hesitated.

"Miru, go on." Mikan urged.

"Thecameraspottedmeso Mikurantriedtosaveherbut didn'!"Miru spoke really fast between breathes.

"Wha?" everyone except Kayurin, who kept quiet, and had her head down, asked.

Miru took a deep breath before repeating, "The camera spotted me so Kayurin tried to save me from an alarmed trap but Mikuran tried to save her but Atsuki managed to get shot by the Sleeping Bullet yet I didn't move away from that trap at that time!" leaving the Devils to converse. And then she ran away, tears in her eyes.

"Miru!" Mikan called.

"We're showing emotion again! We shouldn't. The promise!" Shikan realized. And everyone put on a cold facade again. They can't blame anyone.

**-End Flashback-**

"It _is _my fault," Miru murmured as she finally reached her destination, the East Wall.

Meanwhile, Shiro had reached The West Wall. Miyuka reached the North Wall. Karota reached the South Wall. Shikan reached The Underground Path. Kayurin reached The Rooftop. Everywhere the Devils were, there were AAO members.

After one good look around them, each Devil started to fight.

"Bring it on."

At the same time, Mikan had just teleported to the Kidnapping Room. To make sure the coast was clear, Mikan used her Invisibility, Aura, Detecting and Sound Barrier alices to hide as she tried to figure out the code that would unlock the door.

Suddenly, Mikan remembered something.

_*The password SACRIFICE releases traps, creates a time bomb and makes prisoners who were caught in traps thrown to a certain place I know of.*_

Mikan wondered if it would work for this code. She decided to give it a try.

Putting on a glove, she typed in S-A-C-R-I-F-I-C-E as quick as possible.

The door unlocked and Mikan pushed the door open, now visible.

"Mikuran! Atsuki!" Mikan called out.

"Mmf! Mmphfmmf! Mmmphmmhp! Hmmmm! Hmm mfmmm!" Mikuran and Atsuki kept trying to say something with bewildered eyes, but Mikan ignored it and untied Mikuran and Atsuki.

"Mikan-"

"Let's go!" Mikan interrupted, carrying Mikuran and urging Atsuki to start running too.

Mikan kept running, but Atsuki looked troubled. When she heard something, Atsuki activated her wind alice and made it blow a cloud over and carry the Devils, including Mikan back to Gakuen Alice. Atsuki couldn't manage to get herself on the cloud. She decided to fight until it was over, and then she'd go.

"ATSUKI! DON'T!" Mikan screamed as she disappeared and got carried into the cloud ride. "Again?"

The Devils slapped their foreheads, groaned, cried and banged their hands on the cloud. The cloud was resistant to their hits and the elements. The wind even strengthened it. Plus, Mikan was in a weak state, which is why she couldn't manage to break Atsuki's seal on this cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

**Atsuki's POV__**

'Ugh. I'm aching all over. Where am I? Oh yeah. I saved Miru, Miku and Kayu. Damn. I'm in the AAO. Mikan's probably worried to death.' I thought. 'Eh? Miku?' I gasped. Mikuran was beside me, sleeping. We were both tied in ropes.

"Damn" I try to say, but it came out as "Hmn!"

So I waited for Miku to awaken. I bet that gun was a sleeping gun. Otherwise the AAO wouldn't keep Miku here. Definitely not.

Sure enough, just as I expected, Mikuran awoke. I noticed she activated her Telepathy Alice. Phew. Good. Something to do.

***Where am I?*** she asked.

***AAO Headquarters, kidnapped. With me.*** I replied. 

***DAMN! Mikan-nee is probably-***

***Worried to death.*** I finished for her. We stopped 'talking' for a while.

***Let's sing ABCD.*** Miku finally said.

***Wha-*** I was supposed to say what, but she started 'singing' in her head. How she manages it, I don't know. Nor do I care.

***α β c d ε f g h ι j k ι m η ο ρ q r ς τ υ ν ω χ γ and ζ! Now I know my abc's!*** Miku sang.

***SHUT UP!*** I yelled.

***Sorry.*** she replied sarcastically. ***There's just nothing to do. And you know I'm really bored.***

Then, we heard voices. Mikuran and I stopped 'talking' again, and started to listen.

"The Devils are going to come at each entrance, as I spied. They actually didn't use telepathy. That I'm glad."

"Good job. We won't put guards in the room."

"So they'll suspect we were sent to fight, right?"

"Exactly. Good job, Ayune."

"It's my pleasure. And for revenge for something the Devils did."

"Ah, I see."

Miku and I stared at eachother in horror. I spat out the tissue that stuffed my mouth and burnt my rope with sudden strength.

"Miku! Le-"

"Escape? No way." I heard.

A guy with orange reddish hair and purple eyes smirked.

***I think this is Reo Mouri or something.*** Miku told me.

"SLEEP," Reo commanded.

I started to close my eyes, but why? I don't want to! No! I have to tell her! I mu-

**-End Flashback-**

"I took, well, more like copied, her thoughts that day and I planned to put us in an alternate universe and show it to you, so you'd know what's going on," Mikuran said timidly.

The Devils had arrived in Atsuki's Special Star Room.

Mikan cried on. "I'm sorry! I didn't listen! Now we can't save Tsuki-chan!"

"Don't blame yourself! At least," Mikuran felt tears brimming her eyes again. "You could save me."

_'Gomen, Mi-chan! Please forgive me! Please live on happily. Hopefully you don't notice me here.__ I must do this, Mikan.'_ someone, likely a girl, thought. She ran through the shadows again.

"Mikan! There's a presence!" Kayurin exclaimed. Mikan felt the aura.

"It's Atsuki!" she gasped. _'How? How did she escape? I must find her!'_ she thought determinedly.

"Atsuki!" she screamed.

Atsuki ran faster. Mikan teleported to Atsuki.

"Atsuki! Where were you! How'd you escape!" Mikan asked immediately.

Tears strolled down Atsuki's face. "Stay away! I have a bomb on me! I can't deactivate it! Stay away, Mikan!" Atsuki desperately backed away.

"Iie Atsuki! Iie! You were always there! And you promised you will forever! I promised you too!" Mikan shook her head rapidly, her hands clenched.

"Atsuki! Mikan!" their friends shouted.

"Stay away!" Atsuki shrieked.

"NO! We're best friends! We're insepera-"

The bomb on Atsuki exploded.

The Devils used their hands as shield.

"-ble." Mikan finished as she fell on her knees and hands, shocked.

She watched Atsuki's blood burst out of her body. There were a few flames, ice cubes, mini wind swirls and water coming out with her blood. That meant her alices were trained well and powerfully.

"Our sign," Mikan whispered.

Miru, Mikuran, Shikan, Miyuka, Shiro, Karota, Kayurin and Mikan had watched this in horror. Mikan was the first one to snap out of her trance.

"Atsuki! Atsuki! Atsuki!" she frantically shouted. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. "A-tsu-ki..." she mumbled, and fell into Shiro's outstretched arms.

The Devils stood still, still dazed.

Moonlight shone, crickets chirped. Every living thing made a sound but the Devils.

Persona, who lived in a nearby treehouse, heard the ruckus. And he was, coincidentally living in the tree right behind Mikan. His face popped out a wooden window, "Who dares disturb my peaceful slumber and wants a death wish!"

'So demanding.' Karota thought, annoyed, tears still in his eyes.

Persona, who thought the source of the disturbance was afraid, said, "You afraid, scaredy-cat?" and snickered.

Because there was only silence and familiar yet soft sobs, Persona reached for a lantern **(Me: Don't ask me where he got that!)** and examined the dead Atsuki, the grief stricken Devils, and a sobbing Mikan. Turned out she reawakened. _'Wait, a sobbing Mik-'_ Persona gasped. He jumped down and looked at the view again.

_'They have seen yet another dead Devil. Damn. Why did you put a curse on the Devils, obaa-san!'_ Persona thought, tears flowing on his cheeks too.

_'Why obaa-san? Do you hate or love Mikan? How do you exactly feel about Mikan, obaa-san!'_ Shikan thought, nearly exploding with rage. But when he saw Persona, his anger stopped._ 'Rei-nii, what exactly are you? You can keep so much secrets and only cry when The Curse takes effect. I'm nothing but a disgrace.'_ Shikan thought on.

The friends kept crying until sunrise. Mikan's tears finally stopped. She stood up emotionessly, with no glimmer in her eyes.

_'Mikan-nee, you used to have a spark in your eyes. Even though you were upset and... cold. But now you're totally... well, broken and cold and emotionless. Mikan-nee, please don't fall deeper! But why? Why do our precious ones keep...?'_ Miru's bangs covered her eyes at that point. Shikan noticed this.

_'Damn. I forgot that only Rei-nii and I know about The Curse.'_ Shikan sighed, frustrated.

_'Mikan-nee, please don't fall too deep into the darkness! I must keep my promise to Saito-nii, Sakura-nee and Starlian-nee-sama. I can't afford to break it. Especially Starlian! Please, Mikan-nee!'_ Miku gulped.

"I must become stronger..." Mikan said, "Motto, motto, motto, motto! (More, more, more, more!)" she cried, "Motto! Motto! Motto!"

"You are!" Kayurin protested.

"Iie! Iie! Watashi wa iie wa! Demo, watashi wa honto ni tsuyoi to natto baai, nandesu ka? Nande watashi ga amarini mo Atsuki o hazon dekimasendesu? Nande! (No! No! I am not! But, if I am strong, then why? Why couldn't I save Atsuki?)" Mikan shrieked.

There was no answer to that. The Devils looked away.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." Mikan said sharply. She teleported to her room.

"...Mikan" whispered Kayurin.

"It's my fault! It's my fault!" Miru cried.

"Mikan! Please! Don't fall deeper!" Mikuran shook her head violently.

"Mi-chi! Please don't do this!" Shikan muttered.

"Mikan!" the other Devils yelled.

"..." the one person who said nothing was Persona, er, Rei. He had tears, all right. But no words came out of his mouth.

"Why me? Why does it always have to be me who suffers! WHY DO YOU HATE ME GOD!"

She flopped onto something soft. Yeah.. Mikan was now on her bed. And...

"Mi-chan, I'm sorry I didn't go help," Satoshi appeared at Mikan's bed.

"Even with it nothing would have changed," Mikan mumbled.

"But I'm a Devil now. And I'm really going to enroll now," Satoshi replied.

"At least you have a will to live."

"Mikan, think of the past for a while. Remember why you became so strong! Put yourself in a dream and remember! Then come back from it and then TELL ME! TELL ME WHY YOU STILL EXIST! Don't come back until you've realized the reason you live!" Satoshi suddenly said.

Mikan nodded. "I'll get away from this terror at all costs," she whispered.

As she drifted off to sleep, Satoshi hugged her. "Remember the reason."


	12. The Past: Part 1

**_Summary:__ Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Mi-chan, I'm sorry I didn't go help," Satoshi appeared at Mikan's bed._

_"Even with it nothing would have changed," Mikan mumbled._

_"But I'm a Devil now. And I'm really going to enroll now," Satoshi replied._

_"At least you have a will to live."_

_"Mikan, think of the past for a while. Remember why you became so strong! Put yourself in a dream and remember! Then come back from it and then TELL ME! TELL ME WHY YOU STILL EXIST! Don't come back until you've realized the reason you live!" Satoshi suddenly said._

_Mikan nodded. "I'll get away from this terror at all costs," she whispered._

_As she drifted off to sleep, Satoshi hugged her. "Remember the reason."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Past- Part 1<strong>

Mikan Sakura had been found unconcious on her bed. Her sisters tried everything to wake her up, but it was impossible. They brought her to the hospital. Currently, Mikan is suffering the loss of Atsuki.

Kayurin walked into the room.

"Mi-chan," she whispered. She thought back to when Mikan had arrived.

**(A/N: I will NOT type what Kayu is thinking, but the WHOLE thing starting from when Mikan was asked to go to Alice Academy America)**

**-Flashback-**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" went 10 year old Mikan Sakura's alarm clock. Mikan yawned and pressed the OFF button.

With a big, cheerful smile on her face, she got up and brushed her teeth, washed her face and made her bed. Now, Mikan is known to be late, but last night she set her alarm to 6:00.

That's what she THOUGHT.

Mikan got ready for school and took a look at the time.

7:29

Mikan screamed and ran to class. First period was Jinno-sensei. She ran and wished that she could teleport there. She ran and ran UNTIL-

**(Guess what's next)**

She was in her seat. 'Huh? I was going to bump into Natsume!' she thought.

Koko, who was reading her mind, said, "Huh? Weird."

Jinno came in.

"Class is starting," he grumbled.

Natsume walked into class.

"Hyuuga, for being late, you have detention," Jinno glared at Natsume.

"Sakura, good job. Now then, answer the question on the board," Jinno ordered. Mikan obeyed.

She walked to the board, picked up the chalk, and looked at the question with a pale face. Before anything could happen though, the PA system went on.

"Is Mikan Sakura here? Can you please send her down to the office? Thank you."

Jinno excused Mikan. Mikan walked to the door with a confused face.

Walking to the office was tiring. There was still a long way to go. Mikan sighed, wanting to teleport there. In a flash, she found herself in the ESP's office. "Mikan Sakura," the ESP said.

"N-nani?" Mikan said.

"Listen to Persona. I shall leave," he said. Kuonji wasn't the type to talk unless it was about cruel stuff. Talk about cruelty.

"We are sending you to Alice Academy America. You have inherited the SEC Alice from your mother, Azumi Yuka. SEC stands for Steal, Erase, Copy. ANYWAYS! It has awakened, and it is dangerous. We do not want you to go around, stealing the alices of the students here by accident. It seems you teleported here, but since no student lost their alice, you copied it. However, in case you steal a student's alice, we must train you. But, our school is not capable of training you, and even if we are, your friends would wonder about you. Also, we are busy. Plus, one of our DA students discovered that the AAO will attack AAA soon because our forces are too strong for them. What's more, you're a kind girl, so I knew you'd help the AAA."  
>"Now, before you ask me what the AAO is, I'll explain. AAO stands for Anti Alice Organization. Their initials spell AAO. Anyways, the AAO is an organization of alices who are bad. They try to steal and sell kids who are alices that we don't know of, and they try to attack the Academy too. Your friend, Natsume works hard to help our school, and especially you. I suppose you don't want him to continue that, so you should go to AAA to train and save the world. You're a kind person, so you WILL accept my request, now, won't you?" Persona explained to Mikan.<p>

Mikan, who still shocked to find out about her new alice, was even more shocked by the explanation. Bangs covering her eyes, she answered, "I will accept."

"Now that's a good girl," Persona said.

"Arigatou, Rei-nii," Mikan said unconciously.

"Huh?" the two said in unision.

"I-I," Mikan stammered.

Suddenly, something triggered in her mind.

"I remember," Mikan said, shocked. "REI-NII!" she jumped on her brother. Her long lost brother.

Mikan and Persona (Rei) rejoiced just as the ESP came in. Kuonji stared at them.

"What in the world is happening?" he asked.

"Long lost siblings," the two replied, not paying any attention to Kuonji.

"Ahem. Er, change of plans Persona. Sakura's gotta leave tomorrow," Kuonji said as he pushed the siblings out of his office. "Train her for a while, and we'll see if the AAA will approve of her skills."

Rei looked down at his little sister.

"Mind teleporting us to the Northern Woods? I'm tired," he said.

Mikan sighed, "If you weren't my brother, I would've teleported away."

Rei snorted at her lame response. They glared at eachother.

Mikan, suddenly sensing Natsume's sudden presence, teleported her and her brother away.

Rei looked at his sister. "Fast learner," he mumbled.

Mikan beamed happily. "Arigatou!" she said.

**The Next Day**

Perso-, er, Rei watched, dumbfounded as his long lost sister broke a tree while sleeping, by ACCIDENT. Rei knew that he HAD trained her hard, but it was barely one whole day! Even so, Mikan STILL broke a tree, just simply by leaning on it for a nap.

Playfully envious, he decided, 'I'm gonna make this girl at the top...' For some reason, he got a shiver, and remembered a **certain **girl. '...After that Star girl,' he thought, shivering coldly. **(Note: He had...ahem... trained with her...)**

The said girl is actually sitting on a tree, eavesdropping to Rei's thoughts. Hearing him think this made her snicker. With Rei's sharp training from... ahem... **her**, he was able to hear that sound.

Because of something **(Me: *innocent*)**, Rei could recognize that voice, even if just a little, from anywhere because of... something.

Jumping down from the tree, Starin smirked. "I believe that you might have heard me. Just to confirm, I'm back, my weak student."

Although Rei was pissed off, he knew he could do nothing but accept what she's saying. Even being just a 6 year old, nearly 7, she was the Top Fighter, with or without her alice**s**, no matter what. All of these facts point to:

1. Rei being unable to retort or fight back

2. Rei being even more pissed about how he was called weak

3. The fact that he was scary to the school, but weak in front of a girl tons younger than him

"If you weren't you, I would have killed you," he muttered.

Starin yawned. "But I'd still be alive in a different body with the same power anyway," she smirked.

Rei glared. Oh, how dare this girl piss him off! But what could he do? Nothing. This young girl was so smart, powerful, strong and popular. Furthermore, she could act so innocent that you would forget that the incident she caused was even from her! Her disguises were so brilliant, she must have been in Acting Class!

But she wasn't. She was born that way... If you can call being born officially by God is- WHOOPS! **(That will be in another story, for those who are interested.)**

Starin grinned with satisfaction. Oh how she loved teasing people older than her. She was just born that way. She loved how she could control people and manipulate them. Some call Hotaru the reincarnation of Star, and not the other way around.

"Give her to me soon. We were and still are childhood friends, ya know," Starin grinned, waving from behind as she walked away. "Which is an incident she'll probably never remember." Her bangs covered her eyes for a while, and then she turned energetic.

"Jaa! Ojii-san!" she called, disappearing into thin air.

A vein popped out on Rei's head. "How dare you," he said.

She appeared again. "Come again?" she dared.

"Nothing."

"I thought so," she smirked.

It just so happened that Rei was still angry with Starin, so he was glaring daggers everywhere and at everything he saw. At the same time, Mikan woke up, and for somewhat reason, she was super calm. So calm that it scared Rei.

"Why so calm?" he asked, still glaring un-intentionally. 'Damn, I gotta control my curiousity' he thought.

"No reason you need to know. And," Mikan paused, smirking. "You sure do, 'cause it's none 'a your business!"

Rei's eyes popped out.

**Why** was she acting like this?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Did anyone notice my new writing style? It keeps getting more and more different. Ah, you know. I'm just about finished revising! No need to wait for an update for like, forever! :)<br>**


	13. The Past: Part 2

**_Summary:__ Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Jaa! Ojii-san!" she called, disappearing into thin air._

_A vein popped out on Rei's head. "How dare you," he said._

_She appeared again. "Come again?" she dared._

_"Nothing."_

_"I thought so," she smirked._

_It just so happened that Rei was still angry with Starin, so he was glaring daggers everywhere and at everything he saw. At the same time, Mikan woke up, and for somewhat reason, she was super calm. So calm that it scared Rei._

_"Why so calm?" he asked, still glaring un-intentionally. 'Damn, I gotta control my curiousity' he thought._

_"No reason you need to know. And," Mikan paused, smirking. "You sure do, 'cause it's none 'a your business!"_

_Rei's eyes popped out._

_**Why** was she acting like this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Past- Part 2<strong>

Mikan suddenly stopped smirking. Her eyes wide in horror, she gasped.

_'Oh no, I'm losing control! I'm gonna go back to that way already?'_ she frantically thought. Rei examined Mikan's worried look, and his eyes narrowed.

_'What secret is she keeping?'_ he thought.

"A-ano, Rei-nii, what are we practicing today?" Mikan asked, trying not to stammer.

In an instant, Rei forgot about Mikan's previous actions and grinned.

"See that tree over there? You were just leaning on it, and then it fell. Try breaking other trees with just the tip of your finger touching the tree, then you heal it all immediately." Rei told her.

Mikan nodded and started doing what he said. She walked over to a tree, and before she could even touch it, it fell down.

Eyes blinking, she thought aloud, "That's strange, I didn't even do anything!" Rei was more shocked than Mikan.

"Er, Mikan, I think we should get you some alice controls. What d'ya think about that?" he suggested.

"Sure. Fine by me."

'Barely a day passed and she's already on a higher level than me.' Rei sighed as they transported to the Alice Control Central, forgetting about the past event. 'That girl,' he thought, shaking his head mentally. 'is truly as strong as the rest of them.'

As Mikan and Rei walked into ACC, Mikan spotted a shiny alice control that was put in the form of a sakura (cherry blossom) necklace. "Waaaahhhh! It's so cute!" she squealed. Rei sweatdropped, looking at his strange little sister. The owner of ACC, Kuma, walked out of his office.

"Yo, Serio!" he grinned.

"Hey Kuma," Rei replied.

"What'cha here for? Don't ya got enough alice controls already?"

Rei shrugged, and pointed to Mikan. "Either you didn't notice her, or you're blind," he said. Kuma looked at Mikan.

"She's cute, but I assume that since she's here, is she actually your student? She looks too cute though!" he squealed.

"Are you in love with her or are you a girl?" Rei asked. Kuma looked at Rei expectantly. "OK, OK. She's not my student, but don't you dare hit on her. She's my little sister." Rei said over protectively.

Kuma gasped. "EH! SHE'S YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

"What, is that impossible?"

"It seems like it."

"You, how dare you!"

The two fought each other, although Rei had an easy control of Kuma. "Ok, I give up. Lemme go." Kuma sighed.

Unknown to the two, Mikan was watching them. She didn't smile, but she didn't glare either. If you saw her, you probably would've thought that she looked like Hotaru, but in Mikan's form.

"Baka-nii, it's nearly time for me to leave. Anyways, I choose these alice controls." Mikan said.

Rei looked at Mikan. Mikan looked back calmly. "You didn't hear anything," she said, walking to Kuma quickly. Kuma looked at her strangely, eyebrows raised. Rei, who now remembered the previous event about Mikan's calmness, narrowed his eyes, looking at Mikan expectantly. Mikan kept her mouth shut, as if she were following orders from someone. Her face showed confusion and worry.

She walked to the door, saying, "I need some fresh air." When she got outside, she looked up at the sky. 'What's happening to me?' she thought sadly.

"Rei, your sis reminds me of-"

"That Mikazuki in Starlight Dream?" Rei said.

"Huh? What do you mean? Isn't she in Devilish Angels?"

"Wait. Isn't there a Mikazuki in Heaven's Angels?"

"What about Crystal Tears?"

"But didn't Sakura Mikazuki sing Starry Miracle as well? She couldn't possibly do the other stuff then!"

"Mikazuki's in Royal Star, dumb ass!"

"No! She's in Miraculous Dream!"

"That's impossible! She's in StarMiKura!" Kuma shouted.

DING!

A young girl and boy came in. "If you're talking about Sakura Mikazuki, she's in all of those!" the girl exclaimed happily. The boy nodded in agreement.

"Un. She's in Starlight Dream, the Top 1 band," he said.

"She's in Devilish Angels, the Top 1 dance group," she pointed out.

"Mikazuki-sama is in Heaven's Angels, the Top 1 singing group!" he beamed.

"She's also in Crystal Tears, the Top 1 acting group."

"Starry Miracle, the Top 1 song made by girls that topped the charts for a whole year!"

"Royal Star, the Top 1 atheletism group!"

"Miraculous Dream, the Top 2 company!"

"And StarMiKura! It's the original name of the girls, and it consists of the nicknames they call eachother! These girls that Mikazuki-sama are with are really cool!" the girl squealed.

"It's said that they disguise themselves to be younger than who they really are, and that they can transform into their true form!" the boy grinned like a maniac.

"It's said that each girl who was an original member of StarMiKura, where only Starin-sama, Mikazuki-sama and Sakurana-sama are, have an overprotective elder brother! Their brothers don't know about the transformation! And the girls appear when you call them AND you have a Star Watch! We really admire those girls! So remember what we said about Mikazuki-sama! We just overheard your conversation, so keep on thinking about what we said!" the two young children chorused.

Kuma and Rei were listening intently. When the two children left, Kuma asked, "Do you really think that Mikan-chan is Mikazuki?" Rei shrugged.

Just then, Mikan came back in. "I'm sorry but I'll have to erase the part about you thinking I'm Mikazuki, but I'll let you remember what I do!" she said sternly.

She put her hand on their foreheads and closed her eyes. "El istagio! Memonaka sumikoshi se! Mikazuki Sakura derua kore wa!" she chanted in a different language.

Just as the two men opened their eyes, Mikan smiled. "Come on! I want this! I want this!" she exclaimed. Rei nodded.

Kuma winked at Mikan. "Since you're so cute, you can get it for free! In fact, you can just take anything you want off the rack!" he told her. Mikan sweatdropped mentally, but gasped cutely on the outside.

"YAY!" she shouted happily.

She took her favourite choice of alice controls off the rack as Kuma sweatdropped. "She believed me for real?" he muttered softly. Then Mikan put them on and told her brother:

"I'm gonna tell my friends that I found my brother again and that he gave me this! Since these alice controls come from the Girls' Special Room, Natsume won't find out that these are Alice Controls at all!"

Rei nodded thoughtfully. "Good idea," he said unconciously. Mikan beamed, and dragged her brother out of the store. She spotted the Fluff Puffs stand.

"OMG! SPECIAL EDITION!" she gasped. "Oh, but it's only for Special Stars who have a special card. And it's ending today!" she wailed.

Rei smirked and gave Mikan a special card and the special star.

"MINE!" Mikan gasped in delight.

Next thing Rei knew, she had ran off to the stand. He sweatdropped.

Mikan came back with three boxes of special edition of fluff puffs. She teleported to her new room and put two boxes in the refrigerator. She explored her new room, which looks more like a house.

"This is the life," she sighed as she flopped on her new king sized bed.

Little did she know someone was watching her...


	14. The Past: Part 3

**_Summary:__ Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"I'm gonna tell my friends that I found my brother again and that he gave me this! Since these alice controls come from the Girls' Special Room, Natsume won't find out that these are Alice Controls at all!"_

_Rei nodded thoughtfully. "Good idea," he said unconciously. Mikan beamed, and dragged her brother out of the store. She spotted the Fluff Puffs stand._

_"OMG! SPECIAL EDITION!" she gasped. "Oh, but it's only for Special Stars who have a special card. And it's ending today!" she wailed._

_Rei smirked and gave Mikan a special card and the special star._

_"MINE!" Mikan gasped in delight._

_Next thing Rei knew, she had ran off to the stand. He sweatdropped._

_Mikan came back with three boxes of special edition of fluff puffs. She teleported to her new room and put two boxes in the refrigerator. She explored her new room, which looks more like a house._

_"This is the life," she sighed as she flopped on her new king sized bed._

_Little did she know someone was watching her..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Past-Part 3<strong>

"Come soon," he/she said.

**-In the present-**

Behind the curtains, on a balcony, a young boy her age was looking at Mikan's room. "Mi-chi, I'm sorry," he said to nobody in particular as he watched Mikan fall asleep. "I'm sorry I took the missions so I could see what you were doing and if you were safe. I'm sorry that-"

"That what, Kokoro Yome?" a menacing voice said from behind him.

"You're," Koko gasped. "Persona!"

"Why are you stalking my little sister?" Rei asked.

Koko gulped. "I- I like Mikan. It's just that, Mikan doesn't seem to remember m-"

"What are you talking about?" Rei interrupted. "Of course she does. She always keeps the necklace on and touches it when she's about to sleep and murmurs 'Coke-kun'," he added, annoyed.

"But why did you tell her to call you Coke? Doesn't it sound weird?" Rei asked again.

"Gosh, I never knew you were the talkative type," Koko murmured.

Rei glared at his student. Yeah, student. Koko joined DA Class, after discovering his lightning and sun alice. His lightning alice zaps people, as you know, and his sun alice?

Koko's sun alice is a very rare alice, but of course, Mikan already has it. So do her siblings. Anyways, the Sun Alice can:

1. Make the opponent blinded with all the light, giving him an opening to zap them

2. Make the sun disappear and make opponents see nothing

3. Make the opponent(s) become blind forever

Rei enjoys watching Koko use his alices, and since Koko also has mind-reading, it's easy to predict his opponent's moves. Rei likes this student alot, but Mikan will always be number one.

Koko was shocked to hear about Mikan. After all, Koko thought that Mikan forgot the fact that they were childhood friends. Although he didn't need her to know who it was, he wanted her to at least remember she had a childhood friend other than Hotaru. Koko smiled the brightest smile he'd ever smiled.

Rei pretended to be blinded by the brightness of it. "Wow-ee. That is so bright I'm blind," he said sarcastically. "Do you _want_ me to make you blind?" Koko said, still smiling, but it was an evil smile hidden by a smile that looked super fake. It looked like he was smirking, but he wasn't. It was definitely the most strangest expression Rei had ever seen, except he had seen it on Mikan once, except with a super, super, super darker aura. Rei shivered at the thought of it. Mikan can look as murderous as possible.

Koko laughed hysterically, listening to Rei's thoughts. Rei still didn't break out of his thoughts, so Koko grinned and jumped away to his room, which, apparently, was exactly beside Mikan's room. Before he left, though, he left a note.

When Mikan awakened, she felt super warm, and had an urge to walk to her balcony. So she transported away from the infirmary. There, she saw a **_still _**thinking and frightened Rei and a note.

Mikan picked up the note without hesitation. She read:

**'Hi Mikan-chan!**

** I am your new dormmate! I live right beside you! I hope you won't find out who I am, though, because you'll definitely kill me, or your brother! I'll give clues that will be disguised though. Once you recieve this, please drop off a note to the next balcony on the right side of your balcony!**

** Yours Truly,**

** Your New Dorm Mate'**

When Mikan finished reading, she did as she was told, curious to find out who it was. Rei, who finally snapped out of his thoughts, saw Mikan without an emotionless face. He thought, 'Hey! She's enlightening her, um... aura...?'

Unfortunately, Mikan heard his thoughts and put on a bored face, but still not emotionless. Her eyes showed the light she held before. "Who left that note?" she wondered aloud. Rei disappeared so Mikan couldn't hear his thoughts. 'Koko, you have my gratitude.' he thought, smiling.

... But anyway who saw him thought it was an evil smirk, being the teacher he usually was.

"WHAT! SHE'S MISSING?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm finally finished revising! Now, after this, I can write the next chapter! :)<br>**


	15. Looking At The Past

**_Summary:__ Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_When Mikan finished reading, she did as she was told, curious to find out who it was. Rei, who finally snapped out of his thoughts, saw Mikan without an emotionless face. He thought, 'Hey! She's enlightening her, um... aura...?'_

_Unfortunately, Mikan heard his thoughts and put on a bored face, but still not emotionless. Her eyes showed the light she held before. "Who left that note?" she wondered aloud. Rei disappeared so Mikan couldn't hear his thoughts. 'Koko, you have my gratitude.' he thought, smiling._

_... But anyway who saw him thought it was an evil smirk, being the teacher he usually was._

_"WHAT! SHE'S MISSING?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Looking At The Past<br>**

"How can that be?"

"Mikan-chan's missing?"

"Sakura-san's gone?"

"The Devils are real worried, I heard!"

"Did you hear about it?"

Sakura Mikan's not being in the hospital was the hottest topic in Gakuen Alice so far.

For even the Devils to be unable to figure it out can lead to even worse things. Mikan could've been kidnapped, at worse.

Where the girl truly was, only she herself knew.

**With Mikan**

Mikan ran as quick as she could to wherever Satoshi was. She had her answer now. The reason why she trained so hard. So desperately.

_"SAITOOOOOOO!"_

Why she still lived through all that pain.

_"Your friend, Natsume works hard to help our school, and especially you. I suppose you don't want him to continue that, so you should go to AAA to train and save the world. You're a kind person, so you WILL accept my request, now, won't you?"_

Why she accepted that request.

_"I'm sorry but I'll have to erase the part about you thinking I'm Mikazuki, but I'll let you remember what I do!"_

_"El istagio! Memonaka sumikoshi se! Mikazuki Sakura derua kore wa!"_

_"Terrible! Practice AGAIN!"_

_"Awww! Come on, do I have to?"  
><em>

Why she exists.

_"Waaahh! Don't you leave me too, Hotaru!"_

_"Coke-kun, why do you have to go!"_

_"We'll be friends forever! Our friendship is strong, so is our bond! We'll definitely meet again! Ok, Mi-chan! Wait for me!"_

Why she cherishes her childhood memories.

She spotted Satoshi.

"SATOSHI!" Mikan called, teleporting this time.

Hugging her twin, she cried, "I know the answer. To protect! I live to protect! To protect my loved ones, to protect this world, to protect myself and my secrets, to protect my friends! I've lived this long to wait for Coke-kun to come back and protect him too! To let him see how much I've grown! To keep my promises with the Devils, Coke-kun and everyone!"

Satoshi turned. "Yes. I suppose those are the correct answers," he smiled, hugging Mikan back.

"Thank you for reminding me. Otherwise, I would've.. I would've! I would've definitely! I would've commit suicide! But you reminded me," Mikan said as she pulled apart. "That Star-chan, even though she's young, still so young, she's strong! Even though, at a young age she realized this world is cruel and full of pain, and not all happy like a child should be thinking, she's strong and she doesn't cry! She protects the people she consider important properly! I admired her, so I decided to be like her! To protect everyone! That's why she helped me!"

"Do you want her to show you her newest achievements? It's real big."

"I think I already know, but I'd like to see," Mikan sniffed, and then she smirked.

"Yeah. It's exactly what she dreamt of."

"HOSHIKO!" the twins called.

The said girl appeared. "I suppose you've answered correctly?" she asked.

"Yep," Mikan nodded.

"Then, I'll show you my new power as a reward! You're gonna love this! It's an alternate universe. There are beds for us to rest in, and it transforms at our wishes. Any type. The style and design too. Then, there's this type of screen. I get to choose what we're watching! It can be about the past, a movie we missed, anything! It's real clear, and it's not a TV. It's like an illusion. You can even get back in time and change what's happening, if it's a movie. Everyone will know of it, and think it's supposed to be like that. In the life ones, however, you can go in it, but it's for... special people," Hoshi (usually known as Starlian) explained.

"Cool. Show me... when I went to AAA," Mikan said.

"Erm, that's what I was going to choose," Hoshi blinked. "Nice mindreading, girl!"

"Get on with it."

"Tch. Say that one more time, and you're DEAD! REMEMBER YOUR PLACE AROUND ME!"

"Eek, oh right."

"Now then... Itsumika Hoshiko of ROYALE ELEMENTZ, Angel Form Change! Alternate Universe, STAR ROOM. Customization Tool, Unlock! Guest Tool, Unlock!" Hoshi used her 'suddenly appeared' staff.

"Woah, just as you said. Dark... COOL!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"You... YOU'RE ALREADY ON ANGEL LEVEL!" Mikan was more than shocked.

"Yeah! I'm either gonna get on Royal Devil next, or become Goddess!" Hoshi said proudly and a bit arrogantly.

Mikan went **(T-T)**. "I didn't even make it to Angel, you're so mean!" she sniffed. "Not to mention ROYAL!"

"Uhm, can we just get on with the memory screen?" Satoshi asked, pissed since nobody paid attention to him at all. "Wait. Did Mikan just whine?"

"Yeah. It's normal. Well, around me at least."

"Wow. You're really... special, Hoshi."

"And you think I don't know that?" Sarcasm was dripping from her words.

"Er..."

"TIME TO GET ON WITH IT!" Hoshi snapped her fingers.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>_Two Years Ago_<strong>

It was the day of Mikan's depart.

Our dear DA teacher, Rei, was thinking once again. _'This girl learns fast. She's around the level of me now. I wasn't serious about making her the strongest! Well, if she's strong she'll be able to protect herself more,' _Rei nodded in between, chin on top of his right fist, which was supported by his left arm.

Typical Rei.

And Mikan?

"Today's the day of my departing. It's gonna be the end of the day, right?" Mikan asked sadly.

"When did you wake up?"

"Just now. Anyways, answer my question!"

"...Yeah. End of the day. Try to make some memories with your friends. You have until 5:00."

"Okay! I packed my stuff for my leave already."

"Ah. That's good, I suppose."

"Well, shoo shoo! I'm going to change and get ready for school!"

"Okay. No need to be in a rush, right? It's only 6:30."

"I'd like to go to school early today, to spend more time with them."

"Oh. Okay."

"Now, can we stop this pointless conversation!"

"Oh right."

With that, Rei walked out of Mikan's room.

**In Class**

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE~!" Mikan shouted happily.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan/Sakura-san/Mikan/Sakura," some people replied.

Mikan smiled. She didn't bother running to Hotaru and get hit by her new and upgraded Baka Gun. So, she just went to her seat.

Hotaru noticed that Mikan didn't try to hug her.

"Oi, baka, what's wrong? First you came early, now you're not hugging me?" Hotaru questioned.

"What? It's not like you're gonna let me hug you," Mikan said with a tint of annoyance.

Then, she mentally slapped herself. _'I'm not supposed to reveal the side I show to Kuonji-baka!'_ she thought while hitting herself mentally over and over.

"Mikan?" Koko said.

Mikan froze up on the spot. Had Koko read her mind? Did she activate her nullification a while ago?

"W-what?" Mikan asked.

"How come you didn't greet Natsume and Ruka this morning?"

"Ah, they arrived?" Mikan looked beside her. "Oh."

Without greeting the two boys, Mikan turned away.

"OI! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE THE BEAUTIFUL PRESENCE OF NATSUME-SAMA AND RUKA-SAMA!" Luna shouted.

Luna had taken over the position Sumire used to have. President of the Natsume and Ruka fanclub. Sumire had realized she didn't love Natsume, and actually had eyes for someone else.

Mikan's eye started to twitch.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

TWITCH.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!"

TWITCH.

"WHO EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

TWITCH.

"I AM THE GREAT PRESIDENT OF THE NATSUME-RUKA FANCLUB, KOIZUMI LUNA! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO IGNORE ME, YOU IDIOTIC BITCH!"

That did it.

Mikan, trying to keep her innocent image, looked at Luna and blinked a few times. She tilted her head, and said, "What does that mean?"

And then it happened.

Inwardly smirking, fire suddenly surrounded Luna. Fireballs appeared on Luna, burning her uniform. Luna shrieked. Then, a big fireball came at her face, and then Luna screamed in pain. Even more fire burnt her hair.

Luna's head was all black and burnt, with the smell of ashes. Her body was all red, and smelled like rotten roasted frogs. She had fallen to the ground.

Everyone looked at Natsume, who had a manga covering his face.

"N-Natsume, w-why'd y-you do t-that?" Ruka was scared of his best friend now. Natsume never acted like this. He usually only burned their hair, not their body.

Natsume's manga slid off his face, which was intended, of course. He looked at the burnt Luna, who still had a bit of fire on her shoes. Shocked, but not showing it, he snapped his fingers, and the fire disappeared.

"What happened?" he asked.

His classmates just stared at him in exasperation.

"You just fucking burnt Luna with your goddamn fire! All you say is 'What happened' like you don't know!" Wakako Usumu exclaimed, not caring who she was talking to.

"I-I burnt her?" Natsume was confused, and it was ruining his reputation.

"Oh my goodness! Someone, bring her to the nurse!" Mikan faked panic.

"Luna just talked bad about you, and you still worry for her?" Anna asked, teary-eyed. "WAH! I KNEW IT! MIKAN'S TOO KIND!"

Mikan felt guilt inwardly. She was the one who caused that fire, but her anger took over her. _'It's fine. Luna's been a bitch to you ever since she transferred, and nobody hates you. Just lie.' _That's what Mikan heard in her mind. Then she heard some of it out loud.

"Luna's been a bitch to Mikan ever since she transferred, but it's not like Mikan understands. Mikan's a kind person. She forgives even if they've hurt her family," Hotaru said.

Mikan had froze when Hotaru started her sentence. Then, she inwardly sighed in relief.

Koko watched Mikan's every movement.

**End of School**

_'Well, I'm going to miss Hotaru and everyone. I wonder what I should do now,'_ Mikan wondered.

"Well, I'm going to miss-"

Mikan jumped at Koko and covered his mouth.

_'Kokoro Yome, you shall die if you say what you just heard!_' Mikan threatened Koko in her mind.

"What does that mean, though? Tell me, or I'll spill," Koko said, too curious for his own good.

"My room. Details. Now," Mikan said.

The room temperature rose up to 40 degrees, because of Natsume, but then it lowered all the way to -40 degrees, because of Mikan.

"Mikan, don't tell me you-"

Mikan suddenly spun Koko around, threw him in the air, and piggy-backed him all in a flash. She ran to the windows, opened it with her Command Alice, and jumped down.

Koko screamed like a girl as they were falling straight down.

Mikan landed perfectly, even though she was still carrying Koko.

"What the-"

Mikan ran into the forest, and when they were out of sight from everyone for sure, Mikan used her Teleportation Alice to teleport to her room.

**In Mikan's Room  
><strong>

"Then, you had the SEC, got an offer to AAA, accepted, trained and you ended up here," Koko summarized the whole story he had just heard into the most basic way possible.

Nod. Nod. Nod. Nod.

"And you're leaving at 5 today, without telling anyone."

Nod.

"And you've kinda changed after knowing this world isn't all that awesome."

Nod.

"And-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO NOD FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE YOU KNOW! YOU KNOW THE STORY, SO SHUT UP AND LET MY NECK REST IN PEACE!" Mikan exploded.

Mikan had been nodding for the past 10 minutes. So, you could imagine how pissed she is.

Koko started to cry.

"Ah, I didn't mean to-"

He pulled Mikan into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Mi-chan," he cried.

"Koko..."

_'Why is it that we always part ways once we meet?' _Koko thought.

"You're going to be my best girl friend forever," Koko sniffed.

"You know, it's kinda unusual for boys to cry. Please don't make me laugh on a sad day," Mikan said.

Koko pouted.

"When are you coming back?" Koko suddenly asked.

Silence.

"I'm not sure. Koko, I'm not sure if I'm even going to come back!" Mikan realized that she really didn't.

More silence.

"We'll be friends forever! Our friendship is strong, so is our bond! We'll definitely meet again! Ok, Mikan? I'll wait for you," Koko hugged Mikan again.

Mikan was shocked. "You.. Those words.."

"What?" Koko was inwardly sweating fast.

"Nothing. It's just.. I once heard them before. Those same, exact words. Just not the last five words."

_'Of course it's not nothing. It means the world to me. Come to think of it, how is he?' _Mikan wondered. _'Those words... I remember them as clear as day, as blue is the color the sky, as clear as if it was just now. I would never forget them. Nor will I forget the person who said those words. Coke-kun... Ah, that's a weird name, but I still cherish that word. Gah! I've gone crazy!'_

Mikan closed her eyes, remembering _the _words.

_"We'll be friends forever! Our friendship is strong, so is our bond! We'll definitely meet again! Ok, Mi-chan! Wait for me!"_

"You've made me wait so long. I'm still waiting," Mikan whispered, as she opened her eyes midway.

As she did, she found Koko close to her face. And the distance between them? No distance. Their noses were already touching.

Mikan couldn't help but blush.

"Mi-chan, please don't forget me," Koko whispered as he planted a soft kiss on Mikan's lips.

That made steam come out of Mikan's ears, as her face got tomato red.

Koko had faint blushes as well, but he held the rest of it back.

"Sakura Mikan, please come down to the office. Sakura Mikan, please come down to the office."

"It's time, Mi-chan," Koko said. "Go. We'll meet again for sure."

"We'll definitely meet again. So, Koko, wait for me," Mikan repeated _the _words.

As Mikan ran off, Koko whispered, "I'll be waiting. Like you did."

**With Mikan**

Mikan teleported to the office midway in the halls since nobody was nearby. She had checked with her Alices too, for safety. When she arrived, Mikan teleported her luggage to where she was too.

"I'm ready," Mikan said softly.

Rei spared a glance at his sister, and reached out.

"Take care. Now teleport to the gates of the school. There's a car waiting," he said softly.

"Okay. Bye," Mikan hugged her brother tightly.

Mikan had known this day would come. She knew because, well, it was only one day that she knew! But she didn't doubt that her friends wouldn't wait for her to return. People always change. One way or another.

**At The Gates**

Mikan teleported to the gates as she was told. There, the limo was waiting. The driver was leaning on it, keeping a lookout for her.

Mikan waved.

"Ah, Ms. Sakura, I presume?" the driver asked.

"Yes."

"Shall I load your luggage?"

"No thank you. I can use the Levitation Alice or Teleportation Alice to do so."

"Alright. Then, please get on after you've finished."

"Mn. Sure."

Mikan didn't really want to talk. But, just to be polite...

After loading her luggage, she got in the limo.

"Please start the limo," Mikan said softly.

Looking at the academy, her eyes softened.

_'Goodbye everyone. Goodbye Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Ruka, Kitsuneme, Mochu, Nobara, Hayate, Rui-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Kaname-senpai, Youichi, Yuri-senpai, Yura, Tono-senpai, Shuichi-senpai, Subaru-senpai. Goodbye Natsume. Goodbye Koko. Goodbye Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Jinno-sensei, Serina-sensei, Noda-sensei, Rei-nii, Fukutan-sensei, Hii-sama, Uncle Kazumi. Goodbye Piyo, Mr. Bear, Amanatsu. Goodbye, Gakuen Alice,' _Mikan thought as tears threatened to spill. But Mikan held her tears in.

As she closed her eyes, she grew tired. And then she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Mikan woke up again, she found that they were about to arrive in the SPECIAL airport.<p>

Why SPECIAL? Because SPECIAL types of buildings are for the richest of the richest and Alices. And Mikan is an Alice.

"Uhm, Mr. Driver, how much longer will it take to arrive?" Mikan asked quietly.

"It'll take an hour at the least. Oh, and call me Akira. After all, my last name ain't Driver," he joked.

Mikan nodded, content with the answer. She didn't laugh along with Akira.

After a few minutes, Akira broke the silence.

"Excuse me if I am crossing the line, but why are you so quiet?"

"Don't you know the rules? Don't talk to a DA student unless it's necessary?" Mikan asked icily. Akira's question sure had hit a nerve.

"You.. You're a DA student!"

"..."

"Oh, sorry."

"..."

Akira drove the limo without any further comments. He didn't want to be punished.

Pursing her lips, Mikan said, "Isn't that the SPECIAL airport?"

"Ah! That's right! Wow, only 30 minutes passed," Akira muttered.

"Tch. Are you really a licensed driver?"

"Yes, but I'm only 15. I have the Driving Alice, so they forced me to do this job since I was tall enough. They forced me to do it when I became 10," Akira murmured softly.

"..."

"I can't find a parking spa- There's one! Oh, but someone's waiting on it already," Akira said disappointedly.

"Tch," Mikan snapped her fingers, and the limo was teleported into that parking space.

"What the?" Akira furrowed his eyebrows.

"Teleportation is one of my million plus alices. I mentioned it before."

"OH! Right."

"Stupid driver."

"HEY!"

"Well, I'm going."

"What about your luggage?"

"I just used the Small Alice and changed my luggage's size, and then I used my Magic Alice to turn all that luggage into a treasure box necklace. There. Explained."

"Uhm, okay?"

"Hope I don't see you soon."

Mikan got out of the limo, but not before taking some food and turning them into accessories so that, when on the airplane or whatever, she could secretly eat something other than those... food. She liked eating something every now and then, and just breakfast, lunch and dinner would NOT do.

"Hey! Don't take-"

Before she could hear another word, Mikan teleported inside the SPECIAL Airport, and teleported once more to the line.

Not much people were in the line. Actually only two other people aside from Mikan were in line.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked coldly.

"Miyuka Katsukito."

"Atsuki Miyameru."

After a few minutes of silence and Mikan _still _hadn't told her name, Atsuki said, "Oi! We told you our names! Tell us yours!"

"..."

Atsuki glared at Mikan.

Mikan glared right back.

"Sakura Mikan. Dangerous Ability," Mikan hissed, still glaring.

"Ah, you're the new student. We were on a mission. We were given extra luxury because this is a big one, so we're using the private jet," Miyuka said icily.

"We'll show you around, probably," Atsuki shrugged. "Don't think I'm leaving my facade. I'm just.. trying because you are more of my kind, and I like people who have similarities to me."

Mikan could see a faint blush on Atsuki's cheeks.

"Hn... We could... be friends, I guess..."

Now it was Mikan who was talking softly and ever so slightly blushing.

"You guys are so emotional. Mikan! You're my friend from now on. No backing out," Miyuka said suddenly.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Let's see if we can break down each others' facades first. Oh, and manage to keep it after it's broken."

"You.. too?" Atsuki said softly.

"Isn't most supposed emotionless people? Unless something really tragic DID happen."

"Yeah," Miyuka murmured.

"SPECIAL Flight ALICE is opening. Please get in line."

The three girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Tch. Now they announce that." And the girls teleported to their destination.


	16. Mikan's Arrival in AAA

**_Summary:__ Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_ **

**REVISED!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Hn... We could... be friends, I guess..."_

_Now it was Mikan who was talking softly and ever so slightly blushing._

_"You guys are so emotional. Mikan! You're my friend from now on. No backing out," Miyuka said suddenly._

_Mikan rolled her eyes. "Let's see if we can break down each others' facades first. Oh, and manage to keep it after it's broken."_

_"You.. too?" Atsuki said softly._

_"Isn't most supposed emotionless people? Unless something really tragic DID happen."_

_"Yeah," Miyuka murmured._

_"SPECIAL Flight ALICE is opening. Please get in line."_

_The three girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Tch. Now they announce that." And the girls teleported to their destination._

* * *

><p><strong>Ｃhapter 16: Mikan's Arrival in AAA<strong>

Right now, Miyuka, Atsuki and Mikan are in the private jet for Alices.

"I never knew it was going to be one of those private jets that looks like a one floor mansion. I thought it was going to be those airplanes, and we'd share them with those snobby rich peoples," Mikan muttered. "Which is why I brought this food with me."

"Well, as for that food, we can probably sneak some of that while sleeping. I mean, there is a room for all of us, even if we have our own rooms here. Ugh, this stuff is so... richy!" Miyuka groaned.

"Richy? Lol, that sounds weird," Atsuki snickered, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Hmph! What about 'lol'? It's only supposed to be used on the internet, but you even say it as 'Lo-ul'. I mean, hello! This is not the internet. This is reality," Miyuka shot back.

"You guys, stop fighting," Mikan interrupted the argument calmly. "You guys know that your facades are cracking ever so slightly, right?"

The two girls immediately put on a cold and nearly emotionless face. The only emotion you could decipher was anger.

"Katsukito," Atsuki said coldly.

"Miyameru," Miyuka replied in the same icy tone.

"Idiot Number 11 and Idiot Number 12! Stop your little argument and piss off!" Mikan icily demanded.

"Who's Idiot Number 11 and Idiot Number 12?"

Mikan stared at them in the **(T.T) **way, and then pulled out a list from behind her:

**Idiot #1: **Luna Koizumi

**Idiot #2:** Sumire Shouda

**Idiot #3:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Idiot #4: **Hotaru Imai

**Idiot #5: **Anna Umenomiya

**Idiot #6:** Nonoko Ogasawara

**Idiot #7:** Kitsuneme Yome

**Idiot #8:** Ruka Nogi

**Idiot #9:** Yura Otanashi

**Idiot #10:** Hoshio Hoshino

**Idiot #11:** Atsuki Miyameru

**Idiot #12:** Miyuka Katsukito

Atsuki and Miyuka stared at the list.

"Why are we included?" Atsuki asked.

"You're noisy."

"Who are the others?" Miyuka asked.

"... Idiots. Just as I listed."

Veins throbbed on Atsuki and Miyuka's heads. You could see their eyes twitching. And then, they nodded at the same time, a glint in their eyes.

"Water and Lightning Combo!" Atsuki growled.

"Sunheat and Hail Combo!" Miyuka added.

Both girls pointed at Mikan.

The two used their alices on Mikan, only to have it disappear as it got within 3 metres of Mikan. They tried again, snapping their fingers, only to get the same reaction. And again, with the full incantation. Nothing at all. Atsuki and Miyuka looked at each other in confusion.

"Oi, who are you?" Atsuki demanded. She was kinda creeped out her alice wasn't working. And kind of scared.

"Explain!" Miyuka ordered. She was really confused. She'd tried all the ways she knew of to use her alice, but it wasn't working at all.

"Fufufufu," Mikan smirked.

"Sakura Mikan, answer u-"

"Pfft. I-di-ots! Let me introduce myself again. Sakura Mikan. Main Alices are SEC and Nullification," Mikan said coldly.

Atsuki and Miyuka's eyes widened.

"Now that I think about it, they DO look like you," the two girls whispered, gasping slightly. The two looked at each other in fear.

"Who?"

"Eh? Ah, hrm.. Not telling unless you do the Welcoming Ceremony Concert with us," Atsuki smirked.

"Yup. And we're not the only ones who are emotionless, you see. You're gonna befriend people from our category," Miyuka added, smiling for a second and putting on a bored face the next.

"..Fine. Just remember to tell me."

**Welcoming Ceremony Concert Day**

"Ok. I know what you might be thinking. It's my own personal ceremony and I'm performing. But some of these songs aren't just for this ceremony. You all know about the earthquake that happened in Japan, my birth country, right? And all those other people who are in need of help? Our first song is dedicated to them. And another thing. This concert will be recorded LIVE on TV. Be proud you're part of this once in a lifetime concert," Mikan said into the microphone. "Oh, by the way, this will mostly be a duet."

The entire population of the school cheered for the 8 people onstage as loud as possible.

"!" they screamed.

**Wavin' Flag by Young Artists for Haiti**

**[Everyone]  
>When I get older<strong>  
><strong> I will be stronger<strong>  
><strong> They'll call me freedom<strong>  
><strong> Just like a wavin flag<strong>

** [Saito]  
>Born to a throne<strong>  
><strong> Older than Rome<strong>  
><strong> But violent prone<strong>  
><strong> Poor people zone<strong>

** [Mikan]  
>But it's my home<strong>  
><strong> All I have known<strong>

**[Saito]  
>Where I got grown<strong>  
><strong> But now its gone<strong>

**[Mikan]  
>Out of the darkness<strong>  
><strong> In came the carnage<strong>  
><strong> Threatening my very survival<strong>

** [Saito]  
>Fractured my streets<strong>  
><strong> And broke all my dreams<strong>

**[Mikan]**  
><strong> Now feels like defeat<br>To wretched retreat**

** [Everyone]  
>So we strugglin'<strong>

**[Mikan]**  
><strong> Fighting to eat<strong>

**[Everyone]**  
><strong> And we wonderin'<strong>

**[Saito]**  
><strong> If we'll be free<strong>

**[Mikan]**  
><strong>We cannot wait<br>For some faithful day**  
><strong> It's too far away<br>So right I'll say**

**[Everyone]  
>When I get older<strong>  
><strong> I will be stronger<strong>  
><strong> They'll call me freedom<strong>  
><strong> Just like a waving flag<strong>  
><strong> And then it goes back (x3)<strong>

**Oh woah oh!  
><strong>

** [Mikan]  
>So many wars<br>Settling scores**

**[Saito]**  
><strong> All that we've been through<strong>  
><strong> And now there is more<strong>

**[Mikan]**  
><strong> I hear them say, love is the way<strong>

**[Saito]**  
><strong> Love is the answer, that's what they say!<strong>

** [Mikan]  
>But we're not just dreamers<strong>  
><strong> Of broken down grievers<strong>

**[Saito]**  
><strong> A hand will reach us<strong>  
><strong> And will not forsake us<strong>

** [Mikan]  
>This can't control us<strong>  
><strong> No it can't hold us down<strong>

**[Saito]**  
><strong> We gon pick it up, even though we still- <strong>

**[Everyone]  
>Struggling<strong>

**[Mikan]**  
><strong> Au nom de la survie (In the name of survival)<strong>

**[Everyone]**  
><strong> And we wondering<strong>

**[Saito]**  
><strong> Battant pour nos vie (Fighting for our lives)<strong>

** [Mikan]  
>We patiently wait<strong>  
><strong> For some other day<strong>  
><strong> That's too far away<strong>  
><strong>So right now we say<strong>

A few brave people start to sing the chorus. Softly at first.

**[Everyone]  
><strong>When I get older<strong>  
><strong> I will be stronger<strong>  
><strong> They'll call me freedom<strong>  
><strong> Just like a waving flag<strong>  
><strong> And then it goes back (x3)<strong>  
><strong>

**(Rapping)  
>Uhh, well alright<strong>

**[Saito]**  
><strong> How come when the media stops covering<strong>

**[Mikan]**  
><strong> And there's a little help from the government<strong>

**[Both]**  
><strong> We forget about the people still struggling<strong>

**[Saito]**  
><strong> And assume that its really all love again, nahh<strong>

**[Mikan]**  
><strong> See we don't have to wait for things to break apart<strong>

**[Both]**  
><strong> If you weren't involved before it's never too late to start<strong>  
><strong> You probably think that it's too far to even have to care<strong>  
><strong> Well take a look at where you live, what if it happened there?<strong>

**[Saito]**  
><strong> You have to know the urge to make a change lies within<strong>

**[Mikan]**  
><strong> And we can be the reason that they see their flag rise again<strong>

**(End Rapping)  
><strong>

****[Mikan]  
>When I get older<strong>  
><strong> I will be stronger<strong>  
><strong> They'll call me freedom<strong>  
><strong> Just like a waving flag<strong>**

**[Saito]  
><strong> And then it goes back<strong>**

****[Shiro, Karota, Shikan]  
>And then it goes back<strong>**

****[Mikan, Mikuran, Miru, Miyuka, Atsuki, Kayurin]  
>And then it goes back!<br>****

Mikan and Saito sing softly. **(A/N: Yeah I know JB sings this part and it's not supposed to be seperated, but I'm the author of this story and can do anything to it! ;P)**

** [Saito]  
>When I get older<strong>

**[Mikan]**  
><strong> When I get older<strong>

**[Both]**  
><strong> I will be stronger<strong>  
><strong> Just like a waving flag.<strong>

The school cheered, screamed, yelled, squealed, jumped. You name it. Even the teachers were cheering, laughing happily.

"Oi, it's not as if this concert won't be found on the Internet. And, special treat from us. We'll be selling a CD of this too," Saito smirked. "More songs coming up too."

The cheering got even louder. As did the screaming.

"Well, our next song is Like A Skyscraper," Mikan said boredly. "And only I'll be singing. Maybe the others too, for the echo..."

The school screamed in happiness, and the music started.

**Like A Skyscraper by Demi Lovato  
><strong>

**[Mikan[  
>Skies are crying, I am watching<strong>  
><strong>Catching teardrops in my hands<strong>  
><strong>Only silence, as it's ending<strong>  
><strong>Like we never had a chance<strong>  
><strong>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<strong>

**You can take everything I have**  
><strong>You can break everything I am<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm made of glass<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm of paper<strong>  
><strong>Go on and try to tear me down<strong>  
><strong>I'll be rising from the ground<strong>  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>

**[Mikan]  
>As the smoke clears<strong>  
><strong>I awaken and untangle you from me<strong>  
><strong>Would it make you feel better<strong>  
><strong>To watch me while I bleed?<strong>  
><strong>All my windows, still are broken<strong>  
><strong>But I'm standing on my feet<strong>

**[Miru, Mikuran, Mikan]**  
><strong>You can take everything I have<strong>  
><strong>You can break everything I am<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm made of glass<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm of paper<strong>  
><strong>Go on and try to tear me down<strong>  
><strong>I'll be rising from the ground<strong>  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>

**[Atsuki, Miyuka, Kayurin]**  
><strong>Go run, run, run<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna stay right here<strong>  
><strong>Watch you disappear<strong>  
><strong>Go run run run<strong>  
><strong>Yeah its a long way down<strong>  
><strong>But I'm closer to clouds up here<strong>

**[Mikan]  
>You can take everything I have<strong>  
><strong>You can break everything I am<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm made of glass<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm made of paper<strong>

**Oh woah!  
><strong>

**Go on and try to tear me down**  
><strong>I'll be rising from the ground<strong>  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong> **(x5)**

Mikan yawned, "You might know this song, and if not, on the CD, it WILL be introduced."

**[Gotta Be Somebody]  
><strong>

**This time, I wonder what it feels like**  
><strong>To find the one in this life<strong>  
><strong>The one we all dream of<strong>  
><strong>But dreams just aren't enough<br>**  
><strong>So I'll be waiting for the real thing.<strong>  
><strong>I'll know it by the feeling.<strong>  
><strong>The moment when we're meeting<strong>  
><strong>Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen<br>**  
><strong>So I`ll be holdin' my own breath (breath)<strong>  
><strong>Right up to the end (end)<strong>  
><strong>Until that moment when (when)<strong>  
><strong>I find the one that I'll spend forever with<strong>

**`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.**  
><strong>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<strong>  
><strong>Someone to love with my life in their hands.<strong>  
><strong>There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.<strong>

**`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own**  
><strong>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<strong>  
><strong>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.<strong>  
><strong>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<strong>

**Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight**  
><strong>And dammit this feels too right<strong>  
><strong>It´s just like DéjÃ Vu<strong>  
><strong>Me standin' here with you<br>**  
><strong>So I´ll be holdin`my own breath (breath)<strong>  
><strong>Could this be the end? (end)<strong>  
><strong>Is it that moment when (when)<strong>  
><strong>I find the one that I'll spend forever with?<strong>

**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**  
><strong>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<strong>  
><strong>Someone to love with my life in their hands.<strong>  
><strong>There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.<strong>

****Nobody wants to do it on their own**  
><strong>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<strong>  
><strong>Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?<strong>  
><strong>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<strong>****  
><strong>

**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.**  
><strong>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<strong>  
><strong>Someone to love with my life in their hands.<strong>  
><strong>There has gotta be somebody for me<strong>  
><strong>Ohhhhhh.<strong>

**Nobody wants to do it on their own**  
><strong>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<strong>  
><strong>Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?<strong>  
><strong>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<strong>

**Nobody wants to be the last one there**  
><strong>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<strong>  
><strong>Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?<strong>  
><strong>There has gotta be somebody for me out there.<strong>

"And then.. Broken," Saito grinned. "Of course, I'm gonna join Mikan near the middle."

"HEY!" Mikan protested.

And, 'of course' this was all for show. But all the supposedly band members were happy, for SURE.

**[Broken]  
><strong>

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**  
><strong>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away <strong>  
><strong>I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well <strong>  
><strong>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain <strong>

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **  
><strong>And I don't feel right when you're gone away <strong>

**You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore **

**The worst is over now and we can breath again **  
><strong>I wanna hold you high, and steal my pain away <strong>  
><strong>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight <strong>  
><strong>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain <strong>

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **  
><strong>And I don't feel like I'm strong enough <strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome <strong>  
><strong>And I don't feel right when you're gone away <strong>

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **  
><strong>And I don't feel like I'm strong enough <strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome <strong>  
><strong>And I don't feel right when you're gone away <strong>

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **  
><strong>And I don't feel right when you're gone (away)<strong>

**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore**

"And I bet many ex-shy girls would LOVE this song," Mikan and Saito chorused and they glanced at each other for a millisecond before turning away, blushing ever so slightly, but unknown to many.

**This is Me  
><strong>

**I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<br>But I have this dream  
>Right inside of me<br>I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
>To let you know<br>To let you know**

**This is real, this is me**  
><strong>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<strong>  
><strong>Gonna let the light, shine on me<strong>  
><strong>Now I've found, who I am<strong>  
><strong>There's no way to hold it in<strong>  
><strong>No more hiding who I want to be<strong>  
><strong>This is me<strong>

**Do you know what it's like**  
><strong>To feel so in the dark<strong>  
><strong>To dream about a life<strong>  
><strong>Where you're the shining star<strong>  
><strong>Even though it seems<strong>  
><strong>Like it's too far away<strong>  
><strong>I have to believe in myself<strong>  
><strong>It's the only way<strong>

**This is real, This is me**  
><strong>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<strong>  
><strong>Gonna let the light, shine on me<strong>  
><strong>Now I've found, who I am<strong>  
><strong>There's no way to hold it in<strong>  
><strong>No more hiding who I want to be<strong>  
><strong>This is me<strong>

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**  
><strong>The reason that I'm singing<strong>  
><strong>I need to find you, I gotta find you<strong>  
><strong>You're the missing piece I need<strong>  
><strong>The song inside of me<strong>  
><strong>I need to find you, I gotta find you<strong>

**This is real, this is me**  
><strong>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<strong>  
><strong>Gonna let the light, shine on me<strong>  
><strong>Now I've found, who I am<strong>  
><strong>There's no way to hold it in<strong>  
><strong>No more hiding who I want to be<strong>  
><strong>This is me<strong>  
><strong>You're the missing piece I need<strong>  
><strong>The song inside of me (this is me)<strong>  
><strong>You're the voice I hear inside my head<strong>  
><strong>The reason that I'm singing<strong>  
><strong>Now I've found, who I am<strong>  
><strong>There's no way to hold it in<strong>  
><strong>No more hiding who I want to be<strong>  
><strong>This is me<strong>

"And of course, this is our second... no third.. nah, it's our last song," Saito winked, making a peace sign.

The students cheered, but some 'aww'ed because this concert was about to end, but cheered in the end anyways. Everyone totally loved how the Blood Ice members were SO cool. **(A/N: They weren't as cold in the past. They were MUCH cooler... like Hinamori Amu's first appearance in Episode 1, of Shugo Chara, except they still smiled, but RARELY.)**

**[Firefly by Owl City]**

**You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
>'Cause they'd fill the open air<br>And leave tear drops everywhere  
>You'd think me rude but I would just stand and<br>Stare**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**  
><strong>From ten thousand lightning bugs<strong>  
><strong>As they tried to teach me how to dance<strong>  
><strong>A foxtrot above my head<strong>  
><strong>A sock hop beneath my bed<strong>  
><strong>The disco ball is just hanging by a thread<strong>  
><strong>(Thread, thread...)<strong>

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>  
><strong>(When I fall asleep)<strong>

**Leave my door open just a crack**  
><strong>(Please take me away from here)<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I feel like such an insomniac<strong>  
><strong>(Please take me away from here)<strong>  
><strong>Why do I tire of counting sheep?<strong>  
><strong>(Please take me away from here)<strong>  
><strong>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep<strong>  
><strong>(Ha-ha)<strong>

**To ten million fireflies**  
><strong>I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes<strong>  
><strong>I got misty eyes as they said farewell<strong>  
><strong>(Said farewell)<strong>  
><strong>But I'll know where several are<strong>  
><strong>If my dreams get real bizarre<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar<strong>  
><strong>(Jar, jar, jar...)<strong>

**_[2x]_**  
><strong>I'd like to make myself believe<strong>  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>  
><strong>(When I fall asleep)<strong>

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
><strong>That planet Earth turns slowly<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<strong>  
><strong>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams...<strong>

"And... sorry, but our last song!" all the members said monotonously, and then burst out laughing at the reaction they got from the young students.

"Oh come on! You'll receive a CD of this concert, remember?" Saito chuckled.

The students murmured about how dumb they were, forgetting in such a short while.

"ANYWAYS..."

The concert was a definite SUCCESS, and the whole, ENTIRE school, including every teacher and all three principals, became fans of the 9 onstage people. When it ended, most of them were sad and depressed. They had really enjoyed this concert. Although, some optimistic people were really happy that they could attend this concert. Even if it was _just_ the welcoming ceremony.

Mikan smirked in triumph at her new schoolmates' comments and reactions on the concert.

"Ha, told you they'd be impressed. 10,000 rabbits. Now," Mikan said.

Atsuki and Miyuka grumbled, each paying 10,000 rabbits.

"No fair. It was a bet. There wasn't even a document!" Atsuki tried to protest.

"Uh, actually, there is," Mikan stated, taking out a sheet of paper, signed with Atsuki and Miyuka's names.

"H-how! We didn't sign it!"

"Voice Phermone Alice."

Miyuka and Atsuki turned, pouting slightly. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"A bet is a bet."

With that, Mikan disappeared (most likely transported somewhere), money in her pockets.

"Well, at least she forgot who looked like her. You know, when we were talking about that in the jet," Atsuki sighed in relief.

"Shhh," a girl looking similar to Mikan said. **(A/N: I bet you know who it might be, but which sister?) **

"So? She might figure out anyways," Miyuka pointed out.

"That's true, but we want to keep that a secret. And you know. W1hat Sakuras want, Sakuras get," the girl smirked.

"Damn. That's true too," Miyuka huffed, annoyed.

"Aren't us Sakuras always correct?"

"... Who knows."

"I might, as I'm a Sakura."

A vein throbbed on Miyuka's head.

"After all, when have we been wrong?"

A second vein started to throb near Miyuka's mouth.

"Never. But I can list every single thing _you've_ done or said wrong with my alices."

And Miyuka's patience exploded.

"ARGH! WHATEVER!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. That was her habit when she was annoyed. Two veins will throb, and then, she'll yell, unable to hold her annoyance anymore.

The young brunette smirked in triumph. "Onee-sama is a Sakura too. So I was lying about me wanting it to be a secret."

"Argh! I hate you!" Atsuki clenched her fists, surrounded by fire.

"You don't. Otherwise, you'd quit the Blood Ice, Tsuki."

"Oh, of course. Because it's just anger. Aren't _I _right now, Kazumi?"

"But you agree with me meaning I, Sakura Miru, am right as a Sakura."

"... Tch. Fine. You win. Now go, could you?"

"Tsuki-chan, stop teasing poor Kaze-chan, ne?" a new voice joined the conversation.

"Ah, Mizuri-nee-chan," Miru said calmly.

"Kazumi-imou-chan," Mikuran replied with the same calmness.

"Oi, you're forgetting Yuzuri and I," Atsuki interrupted the siblings.

Now, if you're wondering why they're calling each other these names, those names are their Code Names for when they're on missions. They don't want names with adjectives and being called an object. They combine a part of their name with some other thing and end it with an I, one of the initials of their group name, Blood Ice. And all the Sakuras include a part of an element name in their Code Name too. This is the name list:

**Sakura Shikan= Shidori (Wood Element - Uddo) Nickname: Shido  
><strong>

**Sakura Miru= Kazumi (Wind Element - Kaze) Nickname: Kaze**

**Sakura Mikuran= Mizuri (Water Element - Mizu) Nickname: Mizu**

**Miyameru Atsuki= Tsuki (Moon) No nickname**

**Miyameru Shiro= Shizuki (No meaning) No nickname  
><strong>

**Katsukito Miyuka= Yuzuri (No meaning) Nickname: Yuzu**

**Yumitsumoe Kayurin= Kaeri (No meaning) Nickname: Aeri (Pronounced: 'Airi' with Japanese accent, and her code name's pronounced: Ka-airy)**

**Yumitsumoe Karota= Kaeni (No meaning) No nickname (Code Name pronounced: Kay-nee)**

**Ayisare Saito= Saki (No meaning) No nickname**

Mikan still hadn't thought of her Code Name yet, but is deciding on one. And currently, Mikan is on her bed dreaming about what had happened in the airport.

***In Her Dream***

_When the 3 STILL arguing girls arrived in the SPECIAL Airport of America, a few people were admiring their beauty, not caring about how scary they looked with their glares (that weren't directed at the gawking people, but each other)._

_"ARGH! Shut up! You know I'm right!"_

_"Whatever. People are looking. And also, aren't you the one who's the loudest? I'm hardly talking. Why don't you shut up?"_

_"Mikan! Don't yell at Miyuka! She's your friend! And mine too!"_

_Miyuka and Mikan looked at each other, then Atsuki._

_"Who's my friend?" the two coldly said in unison. "DEFINITELY not **HER**."_

_Atsuki sweatdropped. "You two should try to get along more. Sheesh."_

_"Who could ever get along with an idiot?" Mikan glared._

_"Excuse me? I'm one of the Honour Students," Miyuka retorted._

_"Just because you're good in academics, doesn't mean you're good at anything else," Mikan replied._

_"But education plays a big part in your life."_

_"Maybe in yours, but not mine."_

_"Then you won't live a nice life."_

_"Excuse me, but I'm from a rich family, so all I need is the money; I won't need education."_

_"Hmph! So what? I'm rich, smart and powerful too! Can you beat that!"_

_"So what? Haven't you ever heard of the 6 year old graduate that re-attended school in Gakuen Alice because she was an Alice and was still young so she kept attending school?"_

_"Of course! Nobody knows her name, so we all call her the- WAIT! D-don't tell me you're her!"_

_"Why else would I ask?"_

_"W-well, how could you prove it?"_

_"Well, check this newspaper all about me, the 6 year old graduate who skipped from kindergarten on the second day all the way to Grade 6 at age 4, then to Grade 12 at age 5, and then university at age 6. Each year I'd moved so many grades."_

_After reading the article, Miyuka had nothing left to say. What could she say anyway? Mikan excelled in everything, it seemed._

_"Excuse me, are you three the AAA students?" a voice familiar to Atsuki and Miyuka interrupted the silence._

_"So what if we are?" Mikan asked suspiciously._

_"I was asked to lead you to the Academy. We are to use our alices to get there."_

_"Who are you?" Atsuki asked._

_The seemingly young boy took off his hood and sunglasses. "Do you not recognize me?"_

_Atsuki and Miyuka gasped. "Shidori-sama!"_

_".. And the girl's name is?"_

_"S-Sakura M-Mikan," Miyuka stammered slightly_

_"What is he, your crush or something?" Mikan asked coldly._

_"Or something," Atsuki gulped. "As in our leader."_

_"His name?" Mikan asked._

_"... Just call me Shidori or Shido," 'Shidori' said._

_"I asked for your actual name."_

_"Sa-"_

***End of Dream***

Mikan woke up and touched the side of her head.

_'Why can't I remember his real name?' _Mikan sighed.**  
><strong>

She then noticed quite a few strong auras by her main door. Mikan was a Special Star, so she lived in those 'rich' dorms all by herself. Well, yes, she shares the Special Star Level, but uh, you get the point. She quietly teleported outside, making sure to use her Invisibility Alice.

"Come out," a voice said.

Mikan was quite surprised. How could they see her? Disabling her alice, she appeared in front of 3 people.

"Oh, it's you guys, Shidori, Kazumi, Mizuri," Mikan said.

The 3 Sakuras smiled inwardly. They wanted to see their sister, and kept their last names and real names from her.

"Who else could go pass the Blood Ice barrier except the Blood Ice members?" Mizuri/Mikuran asked.

"..True."

"Well, it's already late. Get to bed. We're having a Blood Ice meeting tomorrow at 3."

"Alright, Mizuri-san."

Mikan sighed and teleported back to her room. Because she just slept, she was unable to sleep again. She walked to her kitchen and with a snap of her fingers, she used her Create Alice and a whole feast for at least 20 people appeared on the long glass dining table.

Mikan sat down and started eating up. Sighing once again, she rested her head on her left hand.

_'Blood Ice meeting, huh? Must be nice, having control of the whole school,' _Mikan thought. _'Although they're kinda suspicious, not revealing their true names. Or at least, erasing my memory or whatever they did. Grr.'_

After she finished the whole feast in 10 minutes, she grumbled.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Mikan shouted in frustration.

_'I am SO going to research about them. It's unfair they know me, yet I don't know them,'_ Mikan clenched her fists. She hated not knowing anything. _'What Sakuras want, Sakuras GET!'_

Mikan used her Doppelganger Alice and Secret Dream Alice to leave a fake in her place and to go into a dream that will show her every secret of 'Shidori', 'Kazumi' and 'Mizuri'.

"Nice to know I get to skip school," she murmured before she fell prey to her Secret Dream Alice.

Unbeknownst to her, 'Shidori' 'Kazumi' and 'Mizuri' already knew of Mikan's plans. But they were completely fine with it. They smirked simultaneously, even though each of them were walking in different hallways.

**The Next Day**

Mikan finally woke up from the Secret Dream Alice. Tears were clearly visible in her eyes.

Her doppelganger faked a cough. "Ahem, Mikan-sama, you will be attending school today, right? So, please seal me away now," she said.

Mikan blinked back her tears for a moment. "Shōmetsusuru," she whispered hoarsely.

And her doppelganger disappeared.

**(A/N: "Shometsusuru" means SEAL, basically)**

The other Sakuras felt the surge of a powerful aura; Mikan is the one emitting it.

"So she's woken up."

"Hmph! She missed the meeting."

"Not really. It just started."

"Not like she'll remember and come here. Tch."

"YOU TWO! STOP ARGUING!"

"What? It's true; she won't remember to come to this meeting!"

The other two looked at 'Mizuri', or rather, behind her with dark and dull eyes, like Hotaru's when she is explaining her inventions.

'Mizuri' turned. "E-eh? Mikan? Ah, Shido, Kaze, she's finally-"

"I already know. Mikuran is Mizuri; Miru is Kazumi; Shikan is Shidori," Mikan cut her off. "Onii-sama, imouto-chan!" she jumped on all three of them, pulling them into a hug.

"And yes, I've decided on my n-name for Blood Ice. I will be Sakura Mikazuki. I do, in fact, control the fire."

**(A/N: "Kasai' in Japanese means fire. Ok?)**


	17. Back to the Present

**_Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?_**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_The other two looked at 'Mizuri', or rather, behind her with dark and dull eyes, like Hotaru's when she is explaining her inventions._

_'Mizuri' turned. "E-eh? Mikan? Ah, Shido, Kaze, she's finally-"_

_"I already know. Mikuran is Mizuri; Miru is Kazumi; Shikan is Shidori," Mikan cut her off. "Onii-sama, imouto-chan!" she jumped on all three of them, pulling them into a hug._

_"And yes, I've decided on my n-name for Blood Ice. I will be Sakura Mikazuki. I do, in fact, control the fire."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Back to the Present<br>**

Her eyes snapped open.

"Sakura... Mikazuki..." Tears fell from her eyes. "But who am I now? We don't exist anymore... Without even just one of us, we are incomplete as the Devils. We keep losing more and more people... Why?"

Mikan hugged her knees as she lay her head on her pillow.

"It's alright. This is why I'm here. I'm here to explain everything to you," Hoshi said, smiling. "Let me remind you of some things that your um, friends have said... You'll probably get the gist of it and then I shall explain to you!"

"Basically, your brothers are the only ones who know that your grandmother, Sakura Akazuki, placed a curse on your family, more specifically, YOU. You will continue to gain precious people, but you will slowly lose them all one by one."

"But why me!? What did I ever do!?" Mikan sobbed.

"Rather, it is the most powerful of each new generation of Sakuras. It is why your brothers hold back their feelings for those they have come to love before, because if they went further with those women, they would create a new generation and the curse will continue running. However, if you and your sisters marry a man, you will take on their last name. Please, you must find someone soon, that's the only way the current curse is stopped! You must find love in someone. Anyone will do," Hoshi grasped Mikan's hands.

"Mikan, it's also why I must hold back. If I were to be with you, we'd create pureblood Sakuras. They would all own that curse. We will die," Satoshi said seriously.

"... Dude, she will never love you like that," Hoshi rolled her eyes.

"Noo! Why would you break my heart like that!?" Satoshi cried animatedly.

"... I have a few candidates in mind," Mikan smiled weakly.

"Alright! If you like one of those candidates enough to marry them, the curse will end when the marriage is official!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"Hey... why are you helping me?" Mikan asked. "I'm a human... the reincarnation of Mikazuki, your sister..."

Hoshi stumbled backwards, shocked that Mikan knew of her secret. Hoshi shook, and then fell on the ground. She began to cry uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Mikan gasped. It was the first anyone had seen Hoshi cry. Hoshi was always the strong one, the one who smiled the most, with great sincerity. Her smile was so bright, it always seemed so real... But now, Mikan realized Hoshi's pain.

Mikan knelt to the ground, and embraced her friend.

"I'm sorry... I tried to tu-turn you into what she was... A monster... I ki-killed her!" Hoshi said in between hiccups. "She was too powerful for even me! I... When I met you, I was deeply surprised that you looked exactly like her. And then... events came up where it was possible for me to change your life... into Mikazuki's... I was even more surprised when you'd announced you wanted to be Sakura Mikazuki... That name tore me apart just hearing it..."

"You... you caused all my suffering?" Mikan was confused. "I don't understand..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I promise, I'll turn your life back to normal... More and more bad things happened to you that I didn't mean for to come into your life. I just... couldn't help that I lost my sister forever... Sakura and I... we replaced Mikazuki with you, Mikan, YOU! You're a normal human... I'm sorry to involve you with all our angel matters and whatnot over these years. Please, just enjoy your life with your friends and family from now on," Hoshi hugged Mikan. "Your real family..." Hoshi tucked a strand of loose hair behind Mikan's ear.

"Explain to me before you turn back time!" Mikan shouted.

"How did you know I'd do this?" Hoshi's eyes widened.

"You've done it before... And you know... turning back time to a few years will do nothing. We will still meet each other... You'll have the same thoughts! The only way to really solve this... is to turn back time to the time... your sister died. Basically... I will never live," Mikan smiled sadly, a tear slipping from her eyes.

"There's gotta be another way! You don't deserve to lose your life forever as Sakura Mikan... You are supposed to reincarnate as the descendant of Sakura Mikazuki every generation... while I'm just supposed to stay up in Heaven... guarding over Earth forever..."

"Do it! Do it for me! Do it for... her..."

"But Mikan!"

"No. There is another way," a new voice interrupted.

The two girls and Satoshi turned towards the voice. All of Mikan's siblings were there.

"Kill us. One life is enough to make up for another life. Erase our existence for Mikan's... We will lengthen AND change her life in that way," Shikan stepped forward.

"Yes... and now that you've recovered lost memories... Mikazuki... the real one is satisfied. She's guilty for ruining your life. Because you are her reincarnation. She's apologizing right now! I can see, with my ghostly powers," Miru smiled sadly.

"All we've done is ruin your life. Besides, there's a chance you'll meet with us again... in the next life together..." Mikuran winked, although tears were clearly visible.

"No! You guys can't decide without my consent!" Mikan screamed.

"It's a fair trade... We made this decision to give up our lives for you. I was always scared of doing that, but if it's for you..." Shikan said. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"Yeah! You will live with the guilt and memories of us, but nobody else will know we ever existed. We will lose our lives... It's not just us who lose something," Miyuka beamed.

"No... you can't do this to me!" Mikan sobbed.

"It is their decision... and they are right. I'm sure Father will allow me to do this," Hoshi agreed with the Sakura siblings.

"Why... I can't lose everyone all at once..." Mikan cried, clutching her head.

"You lost your memories without knowing and only remembered a bit... that hurt us. Consider this our revenge, maybe?" Karota shrugged.

"We're willing to give up our lives!" Miru smiled.

The other Devils stayed silent, tears running down their faces.

They began to disappear on the will of Hoshi.

"Mikan... it's the only way. Your past will be changed but you will know of both lives. It'll be a bit confusing at first, but you'll get used to it," Hoshi said. "I don't want to destroy your happiness. I will turn back time... and only you will be born. Every night, you will dream of this life... but you will likely only think of it as a dream."

"I don't understand at all! All I get is that I have to find someone I love, but then you said I'm the reincarnation of Sakura Mikazuki. And then my siblings have to die all of a sudden!? I don't get this at all! Can't I just continue living like this? I mean, I don't care if my life is normal or not! I'll still be an alice, and having those alices by myself, without my siblings, I'll suffer even more! Can't I just... find someone I like with the help of you guys?" Mikan frowned.

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, always the peaceful one..." Hoshi giggled. "I see... that's a good idea... Hm, you're getting smarter."

Her siblings stopped disappearing, and hugged each other in relief. Even they were afraid to disappear forever. They did love Mikan after all, but they all loved themselves as well.

"Well, to fix everything completely, I'll go back to Heaven... and finally take the official role of God... er, Goddess," Hoshi smiled. "I'll make sure you don't end up with some you hate, Mikan!"

"Wait, can't you do it on Earth? I'll miss you," Mikan pouted.

"I can only use my powers up there... Besides, I'm not dying. This time, there will be no deaths of the people you love. Unless the curse acts up again," Hoshi explained.

"Well, this makes me much less confused~!"

"Oh, I'm going to make it so they don't know you at all, except for Hotaru's memories of you. You guys can finally be free. Keep your SEC alices a secret, Sakuras. You guys will re-enroll to Gakuen Alice for the second time."

"Well, that's fine... This is probably the most peaceful way to end things..."

"Hey... is it alright if you know... our little group never existed? Because... Sakura-chan and I..."

"I understand. I appreciate what you guys have done for me."

"Well that's over! Now then, how did you guys get in my private room?" Hoshi asked the Sakura siblings.

"Hotaru-chan did it~!" Miru giggled.

"That girl... it's not fair Sakura helps her so much," Hoshi rolled her eyes.

"Ehh!? Sakurana-sama is behind that!?" Miku gasped. "No wayyyy!"

"Well we're both goddesses. We can control your life," Hoshi stuck out her tongue. "But... only when reasonable. And good reason is needed. Hehe~!"

"Thank you... Hoshi-chan... I enjoyed our time together," Mikan hugged Hoshi one last time, before everyone left the private room and Hoshi spread open her hidden wings, and took off.

"Goodbye, Hoshi-kami," everyone murmured.

**A Few Years Later**

"I'M LATEEEEE!" Mikan screamed.

She ran to class as fast as she could, but then Natsume tripped her.

"Teddy bears today, eh?" Natsume smirked.

Mikan blushed, and whined, "I hate you! AHH I'M LATE!"

But then she accidentally teleported herself.

Koko glanced at his crush.

'I was the one who convinced Sakurana-kamisama... to free you from your pain...' he thought. He will always be protecting Mikan from the shadows. It's always been that way, not that she'll remember anymore.

Mikan now loved her life.

"You teased Mikan again, eh!?" Shikan growled at Natsume. He pinned Natsume to the wall with his icicles.

"Onii-chan! Stop it!" Miru pouted, nullifying his alice.

They may need to hold back their alices, and they'd love to show it off to those who called them weak, but they vowed not to turn back on their words they'd made to a God.

Up in heaven, Hoshi and Sakura watched Mikan.

"I think Koko deserves her," Sakura said.

"So do I, but Natsume really loves her," Hoshi pointed out.

"But he hasn't done ANYTHING for her!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm rooting for Koko! Or even Ruka!"

"Umm he didn't do anything either..."

"But they just look cute together!'

"Sure..."

"But the thing is, she needs to find someone, pronto," Hoshi sighed. "OH YEAH, HYUUGA DID DO SOMETHING FOR MIKAN!"

"What?"

"Break her heart."

"Ok, he doesn't deserve her..."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't decide who she should be with... I mean.. you know...<br>**

**Well I'm sorry for not updating for like what 2 years? I think? I'm really sorry.. Please read my profile for details.. and vote on the poll!**

**Oh yeah, review to tell me who you want Mikan to end up with! I can't decideeeee!**


	18. Love Rivalries and New Skies

_**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER:  
><strong>_

**_HELLO! THIS IS THE AUTHOR, DIAMOND STARLET~! So, by default I'm updating this story as soon as possible... Um, please, in the reviews, tell me who you want Mikan to end up with. I'll explain why in the next paragraph~ But... So far, the score would be:_**

**_Natsume: 2  
><em>**

_**Koko: 2**_

_**Ruka: 1**_  
><strong><em><br>We need wayyy more votes than that, guys! :P You guys can choose who you want her to end up with! And you can include someone else as well, and they will be included in the story- I'll find a way to bring them in._**

**_So, basically, now that all the trouble indirectly caused by Hoshi is over, all Mikan needs to do is stop the curse. To stop the curse she must find someone she likes. She already has candidates in her mind (YOU GUYS CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT TO FIGHT FOR HER LOVE!) and so she is going to give these people chances to make her like them. Of course, they can't know she's going to choose them from how they're treating her or anything._**

**_Well, I'm quite sure that a lot of people like NatsumexMikan so for this chapter I'll do them!_**

**_But if you like Mikan with another person, remember, you have to review for the pairing :P  
><em>**

**_YOU CAN VOTE FOR ANYONE TO END UP WITH MIKAN. I'll be able to change the story from this point to match who you want Mikan to end up with.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"I think Koko deserves her," Sakura said._

_"So do I, but Natsume really loves her," Hoshi pointed out._

_"But he hasn't done ANYTHING for her!" Sakura rolled her eyes._

_"I know, I'm rooting for Koko! Or even Ruka!"_

_"Umm he didn't do anything either..."_

_"But they just look cute together!'_

_"Sure..."_

_"But the thing is, she needs to find someone, pronto," Hoshi sighed. "OH YEAH, HYUUGA DID DO SOMETHING FOR MIKAN!"_

_"What?"_

_"Break her heart."_

_"Ok, he doesn't deserve her..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: New Skies - Love Rivalries<br>**

**Love Rivalries - First Couple: NatsumexMikan**

"Hi Mikan!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"Hoshi-chan? Why are you here? Aren't you..." Mikan blinked.

"No, this is a dream! It's the only way I can visit you," Hoshi smiled.

"What is it?" Mikan grinned.

"You're happy, right?"

"Of course! I'm glad that the curse hasn't been acting up!"

"Um, you do know that you have to marry someone soon right?"

"Yeah... the curse hasn't been stopped completely. I know..."

"Well, at least there will be no more danger from now on! The coast is clear~!"

"For how long?"

"Well.. you're 19 now... It's til your next birthday..."

Mikan sighed, and leaned back on the grassy field, staring up at the sky in her dream.

"I knew three years of happiness was more than enough playing around... I really should've started looking for someone," Mikan closed her eyes, holding in her tears.

She couldn't imagine the thought of losing yet another precious person.

Mikan woke up in Natsume's lap.

"Kyaa!" she squealed. "Wh-why are you here?" she asked blushing madly.

"If you kept sleeping the way you did, you would've hurt your neck," Natsume replied, shrugging. "Thought I'd be nice for once."

"Heheh, thanks," Mikan beamed.

Natsume turned away, "It's nothing..."

"Ahhhhh! I forgot I have to meet up with Ruka at Central Town!" Mikan exclaimed, standing up.

"Don't go," Natsume mumbled.

"Huh?" Mikan looked at him, not quite hearing him.

"Stay with me," Natsume stated, hugging Mikan from behind.

Mikan's eyes softened.

'It doesn't matter if he never contacted me... It's the feelings that matter,' she thought, smiling. 'And even if he's too shy to tell me he loves me, that's alright. I love him enough for both of us. I don't care if it's unrequited love- I know it isn't... He's just a tsundere!'

Mikan giggled, causing Natsume to look at her.

"W-what is it?" Natsume frowned.

"Nothing," Mikan smirked.

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

'Well, it was all in the other past anyway,' Mikan decided. 'I forgive him...'

"Then, let's go to Central Town together! I need my Howalons!" Mikan offered.

"Hn," Natsume shrugged.

So the two went off to Central Town, Mikan dragging Natsume around to stores, with speed he's never realized she had. Well, obviously not. Mikan was still training everyday in private, using her "Sakura Mikazuki" powers to create a secret dimension for only herself and those she allowed in, like the one Hoshi had created. She was trained, and Natsume was starting to notice her abilities is likely more than his own, and he was a Dangerous Ability. He felt weak, and narrowed his eyes at Mikan.

"How?" he muttered.

Mikan caught that, but only glanced at him with a smile.

"How what? HOWALONS!?" she exclaimed, putting on a flawless act.

"N-no..." Natsume sweatdropped, dropping the thought of Mikan's abilities.

"HOWALONS~!" Mikan dragged Natsume to the Howalon stand.

There was an extremely long line, and Natsume expected Mikan to whine. However, she went straight to the front, and pulled out a sparkly card.

The owner of the Howalon stand nodded, Mikan spoke to him and she was given 4 big boxes of Howalon. She accepted them gratefully, and then paid using that card.

Natsume observed Mikan, suspicious.

"Did you steal it?" Natsume glared at her. "That card. It's only for special students... not even I have one. You must've stolen it."

Mikan rolled her eyes, "But hey, I'm the headmaster's niece. Why wouldn't I get one?"

"Oh... right. I forgot," Natsume frowned.

Mikan inwardly smirked, 'Of course not! If it's simply because I'm his niece, I would've gotten it looong ago. I earned it! Idiots like you should learn a thing or two... Heheh!'

Mikan stuffed the last piece of Howalon into her mouth.

"Wow, you ate that in the blink of an eye," Natsume sweatdropped.

"Let's go," Mikan exclaimed cheerfully.

Natsume walked Mikan back to her dorms, secretly because girls and boys were not allowed in the opposite genders' dorms.

However, when Mikan unlocked her room, Natsume pushed her in, and shut the door.

"You're hiding something," Natsume muttered, pushing Mikan onto her bed.

"You're suddenly a Special Star after returning from Alice Academy America... You returned with new people, new friends... You no longer join Ability classes... You're stronger now... And it's been two years, you haven't trained or anything... So any sort of AAA training results must've worn off. I don't get it, Mikan. I want to understand you," he growled.

While the old Mikan would've been blushing because of their position, right now Mikan was staring dead into Natsume's eyes.

"Why should I tell you? There is no reason to do so. I don't want anyone to know the real me," she scoffed, easily pushing him off of her and getting up.

"Tell me or else," Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"Or else what?" Mikan smirked.

In reply, Natsume grabbed her and kissed her furiously.

"I'll rape you," he snarled.

Mikan rolled her eyes and calmly teleported to the far side of her room.

"You want the real Mikan?" she glared, eyes darkening.

Natsume said nothing, only staring at her.

"You'd never believe me!" she shouted. "What if I told you, I'd met a goddess in disguise? What if I told you she turned back time two years ago to the point I'd just returned from Alice Academy America? What if I told you I changed the horrid future we were to have!? We already had a horrible past, my family, REAL friends... and I... What if I told you that the precious ones I held dear were dying because of me!? WHAT IF I TOLD YOU, I WANTED TO COME BACK TO THE PAST TO FIX EVERYTHING!? I WAS A DANGEROUS ABILITY IN THAT TIME. I STILL AM! WHO ARE THE COLD DEATH DEVILS? MY FRIENDS AND I! We changed... it's self explanatory... because it's too scary and horrible to be told. It's too depressing!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH WE SUFFERED..." she cried.

Natsume slowly walked over to her, and enveloped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I made you tell me... I'm sorry," he murmured, guilty.

Mikan melted into his arms. She liked him. She liked his attention. She wanted him.

She tilted her head up, and closed her eyes.

Natsume got the message and kissed her.

'Thank you...' she thought. 'For relieving me of this pain...'

Mikan wiped her tears, teleported to her secret dimension, and fell asleep. She was tired from the day's events. Her throat hurt from shouting. Tears streamed down her face even as she slept.

Someone came into the dimension, and wrapped their arms around Mikan, warming her.

And she smiled, the tears coming to a stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So in this way, I get to continue easily. XD Please review!<strong>

**The story is going to end in like 10+ or 10- chapters. Haha... I dunno. I feel like inserting a love rival that Mikan has to fight off... and then she'll come crying to Ruka or Koko...**

**Haha, possible spoiler alert there :P**

**Well I might not include it soooo... I dunno, you guys honestly decide the outcome at this point :3**

**And if there's a close call in the votes, I'll make an alternate end for #2 most voted~!**

**DID YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE TOP ABOUT THIS? YOU BETTER HAVE! :O  
><strong>


	19. Love Rivalries and Proposals

**PLEASE VOTE FOR HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS I SHOULD WRITE FOR THIS STORY! THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE :D**

**Here are the votes right now! Did I mention you can vote for more than one person at once? And if you really want someone to win, you can vote for that same person every new chapter!**

Natsume: 5

Koko: 4

Ruka: 2

**Love Rivalries**

**So, basically, now that all the trouble indirectly caused by Hoshi is over, all Mikan needs to do is stop the curse. To stop the curse she must find someone she likes. She already has candidates in her mind (YOU GUYS CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT TO FIGHT FOR HER LOVE!) and so she is going to give these people chances to make her like them. Of course, they can't know she's going to choose them from how they're treating her or anything.**

**_YOU CAN VOTE FOR ANYONE TO END UP WITH MIKAN. I'll be able to change the story from this point to match who you want Mikan to end up with. I only get to vote once completely but you can vote every new chapter!"  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Natsume got the message and kissed her._

_'Thank you...' she thought. 'For relieving me of this pain...'_

_Mikan wiped her tears, teleported to her secret dimension, and fell asleep. She was tired from the day's events. Her throat hurt from shouting. Tears streamed down her face even as she slept._

_Someone came into the dimension, and wrapped their arms around Mikan, warming her._

_And she smiled, the tears coming to a stop._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Love Rivalries and Proposal<strong>

"Mikan, it's morning," someone whispered softly, shaking the said girl.

"Nnn," Mikan turned over, slapping him in the process.

"SAKURA MIKAZUKI, GET UP! NOW!" he shouted in her ear.

"Eep!" Mikan squealed, getting up. "KOKO!" she glared at him.

"Wait it's morning?" she raised an eyebrow, eyeing the darkness around her. "Oh yeah, I'm in my dimension... Wait, how did you get in?"

Koko winked, "I have my ways!"

Mikan pouted, "But if you know how to get in, then others will as well!"

"Well your dimension is made of light, and the sun creates light. Having the Sun Alice, I easily have access to your dimension. Who knows what I could do here?" Koko smirked seductively.

Mikan shivered, blushing. "I can kick you out anytime I want!"

"I can enter anytime I want, Mi-ka-n."

Mikan blushed furiously and teleported out of her dimension. Koko followed closely.

Mikan turned around to face him, but he pinned her to the wall.

"Koko... I don't exactly know about my feelings for you..." Mikan said nervously. "Don't..."

"Don't what, Mi-chi?" Koko smirked.

"Don't tempt me," Mikan faced him, a smirk upon her face now.

Koko blinked, not knowing what would come next.

"TO TELEPORT!" Mikan beamed, and teleported to a random spot. "EEK! I'm in the sky! Wait, I'm not falling..."

"MI-CHI~!" Hoshi squealed, hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan smiled, feeling really happy on the inside. After the events from last night, she was upset. Of course, Koko cheered her up in a weird way, but seeing Hoshi cheered her up completely.

"That's my question," Hoshi stuck out her tongue.

"I guess I teleported here," Mikan said sheepishly, scratching her head.

"Well, you do have that ability, being Sakura Mikazuki..."

"But you're not a full Goddess, I must send you back down," Sakura appeared, a sad smile on her face.

"But I just arrived..."

"That may be so, but one minute of the human world is already an hour here... Time is slower here..."

"But... I miss you two..."

Then Mikan decided something, and took a deep breath. Hoshi was smiling while Sakura was confused. Hoshi knew what would happen next.

"Goddess Sakurana and Goddess Hoshiko," Mikan bowed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I hereby pledge my full activeness in being a Goddess. Being inactive and sneaking to the human world for foolish reasons will be-"

She was pushed down, and the magic that was starting to surround her faded. Mikan glared at the offender.

"K-Koko?" she blinked, her eyes softening. "How did you get here?"

"He loves you, Mikan... You don't remember him? You two were childhood friends, long before the curse your grandma cast was activated. You were just a baby... Your godmother was Koko's mom... Your mom had left you, remember? Sakura Yuka... I was mad at her," Hoshi sighed. "There are too many stories to tell... I shall simply give you back the most important segment of your memories of Koko... or should I say... Coke-kun."

Sakura stifled her giggles, and even Hoshi's eyes held a spark of amusement.

Koko rolled his eyes, "That joke is old..."

But Mikan reacted differently. She touched the silver locket on her neck, and closed her eyes.

Koko smiled, and touched her free hand.

Hoshi and Sakura waved their hands over them, "Have a blast in the past!"

* * *

><p><em>"What are we doing here?" Mikan wondered aloud.<em>

_"We're in the past... I was begging Hoshiko-sama and Sakurana-sama yesterday... and yet you were having fun with your boyfriend," Koko shifted his eyes uncomfortably._

_"Eh, jealous?"_

_Koko looked away, biting his lips. His expression was unreadable._

_Mikan stared at him, and then moved her head closer to his. Their foreheads were now touching each other. They stared into each other's eyes._

"Koko~!" a voice called out.

_Koko and Mikan blushed and separated._

_"So that's you. You were really cute back then," Koko smiled. Mikan blushed and focused on the illusions._

"Hey... Sorry, I got in trouble," Koko grinned cheekily.

"Mou, you idiot!" Mikan pouted. "You made me wait so long!"

"But you waited for me. In winter. You could've left without me."

"B-b-but it's different! Besides I wanted some more time alone with you... My older brother is always watching over me a-and.." Mikan flushed red. "Nah!"

Koko chuckled, "Too cute..." he patted her head.

"Let's get home..."

"Ne, Mi-chi... You know how we're already 8?"

"Haha, so? It's not too big of an age."

"Yeah, but 10 years will pass real quick, right?"

"Yeah! We'll be adults then!"

"So... would you marry me 10 years later?"

Mikan stayed silent.

"Mi-chi?"

"... You know, if you wanted to tell me you liked me, you could've done so earlier."

Mikan beamed at him, and then lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I like you too!" she exclaimed but happily dashing to her house.

Koko smiled softly, and touched his cheek. "I love you..."

_"KOKO! You could've made sure I heard you!" Mikan pouted. The grown up Koko stuck out his tongue._

_'He'd be a really good choice,' she thought. 'The curse would definitely end...'_

_"But hey, would you marry me? You're 19 now... We could escape Gakuen Alice together. We're both strong, multi-alice users... You can make us invisible and we could escape this hellhole. They're still making you do missions... luckily it got cut in half," Koko turned to her._

_The illusions had stopped._

_Mikan gasped, "No way... how do you know?"_

_"How else do you have only half your missions? They're not dangerous either..."_

_"Koko..." Mikan's eyes brimmed with tears._

_"Y-you idiot!"_

_Koko shrugged, "An idiot in love does what he could to protect the one he loves."_

_"Hey... how did I come to call you 'Coke' anyway?" Mikan asked._

_Koko sighed. She was obviously ignoring his proposal..._

_The illusions started up again._

"Why, Koko... Why did Grandma have to die?" Mikan sobbed. She was now in Grade 4.

"Move on, Mi-chi... She's happy. She's in a peaceful place now," Koko reassured her.

Mikan didn't believe him, but she was also blinded by love- and tears. She held him tighter.

'I love you,' she thought, tears streaming down her face.

And that was the last thing before she fainted, or, as Koko thought, fell asleep.

But when she woke up, she'd forgotten him. Just him. He was devastated, but he decided to move on.

Apparently, forgetting something precious was needed in order to forget stress, or so the doctor had said. Koko was happy he was precious to her, but he was sad he now no longer held a meaning in her heart. So he decided to make her like him again.

They spent only a month together, her knowing him as "Coke-kun", having some feelings for him... while he knew all her deepest darkest secrets, loved her, protected her... Everything he did was for her. All she did was accept everything. She was happy- because of him. He was happy that he could make her happy.

But then he was caught to Gakuen Alice. He made sure her grandpa was watching over her properly.

Koko wasn't properly remembered... Because of his sudden disappearance, Mikan was saddened once again. She couldn't handle his leave. She forgot a lot about him, and only remembered fragments. Her memories weren't clear.

Her siblings were of no help. They'd been at a trip Mikan refused to go to because she wanted time with Koko. They never came back.

Her siblings had been in New York, and they were captured and brought to Alice Academy America.

Mikan had also forgot about her siblings, until she herself went to America, in Grade 7. She'd come to Gakuen Alice only in Grade 5 but she was switching again- this time forced.

Mikan had met Hotaru in Grade 4 right after Koko left. She left behind the pain and followed the newfound light.

_"I see..." Mikan watched, eyes sad._

_Koko patted her head. "It's alright..."_

_The illusions stopped._

_"I'm so sorry," Mikan hugged him. "But yeah... I think I'd want to marry you... You know everything about me. You know about the curse... So maybe."_

_A smile tugged at her lips._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay~! I couldn't wait to do this chapter. Heheh, I really like this couple. Probably since a fanfic. :)<br>**

**Mikan: Sooo if you haven't already, do both of the voting~! There's a poll on Diamond Starlet's profile about how many more chapter she should end this story, and the other one is for reviewing who YOU want ME to end up with.**

**Me: So, who do you like the most so far? I vote for Koko... Dammit, why do I only get to vote once while the reviewers vote more!?**

**Mikan: Stop whining...**

**Me: YOU'RE AVOIDING THE QUESTION -_-**

_**Well anyone, PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT MIKAN TO END UP WITH!**_

_**AND THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT HOW MUCH LONGER YOU WANT A DIFFERENT MIKAN TO BE!**_


	20. Love Rivalries and Rejection

**So I deleted the poll about how many chapters there should be XD I already decided :D  
><strong>

**Poll: Who Should Mikan End Up With?**

**Here are the votes right now! Did I mention you can vote for more than one person at once? And if you really want someone to win, you can vote for that same person every new chapter!**

Natsume: 6

Koko: 6

Ruka: 2

**Love Rivalries**

**So, basically, now that all the trouble indirectly caused by Hoshi is over, all Mikan needs to do is stop the curse. To stop the curse she must find someone she likes. She already has candidates in her mind (YOU GUYS CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT TO FIGHT FOR HER LOVE!) and so she is going to give these people chances to make her like them. Of course, they can't know she's going to choose them from how they're treating her or anything.**

**_YOU CAN VOTE FOR ANYONE TO END UP WITH MIKAN. I'll be able to change the story from this point to match who you want Mikan to end up with. I only get to vote once completely but you can vote every new chapter!"  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"I see..." Mikan watched, eyes sad._

_Koko patted her head. "It's alright..."_

_The illusions stopped._

_"I'm so sorry," Mikan hugged him. "But yeah... I think I'd want to marry you... You know everything about me. You know about the curse... So maybe."_

_A smile tugged at her lips._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Love Rivalries and Rejection<br>**

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted her classmate.

The said boy looked up, and stood.

"Mikan," Ruka smiled. His bunny hopped to his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Not much... I'm bored, so I decided to look for you! Of course you'd be in the farm," Mikan grinned.

Mikan wanted to stop thinking about all the love troubles she'd been having lately, so she decided to come to her boy best friend. Hotaru was on a trip to Paris currently, selling her inventions.

Ruka smiled softly at his friend. "Thanks... but why did you choose me? Why not the others?"

"Ehh, you want me to leave?" Mikan pouted.

"N-no... You're cute as well," Ruka complimented her, grabbing her hand so she wouldn't leave.

"Huh?"

"I love the animals because they're cute... but you're also cute!"

Mikan blushed, "E-eh..."

"I love cute things," Ruka said shyly. "Do you find me weird?"

"Nah, I love cute things too~!" Mikan giggled.

"But you're a girl... I'm a boy," Ruka sighed. Then he caught sight of something greatly unpleasant. "Mikan... your finger..."

"You noticed!" Mikan brightened up. "Well, it's still optional, but for now, I think I wanna accept... Hopefully I won't hurt him with my final decision..."

"You won't only be hurting him," Ruka said sadly. He looked down, a heavy feeling upon him.

Mikan embraced him, "I'm sorry... but you know, maybe you're better off with someone else?"

"..."

"I think there's someone else you like. I'm simply her best friend..."

Ruka's eyes widened, and he began to blush, "You don't think... I like Hotaru!?"

"Heh, when did you two get on first name basis? I could've sworn you two were mortal enemies," a triumphant smirk stretched across her face. "Does she call you Ruka as well?"

"W-well... yeah... I mean, she can be a really good friend too, you know?"

Mikan threw her head back, laughing. She faced him, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Of course I'd know! I've been her BEST friend for 9 years now!" Mikan giggled, her laughter dying down.

"R-right..."

"You're shy about this topic... You've GOTTA like her!"

"Maybe..."

Mikan patted Ruka's head. "You two are meant for each other... Ask her to date you!"

"Oh yeah... you didn't date anyone... Who proposed to you?" Ruka asked.

"That shall be kept a secret," Mikan winked.

"But hey... even if I like Hotaru... I'm not giving up on you. Because you're the one I first set my eyes on," Ruka declared, determination evident in his eyes.

Mikan blushed, "W-whatever! Hotaru is your soulmate. So if you hurt her, you're dealing with me!"

"What if YOU end up with me?"

"... Sorry, but I don't think I will..."

"I'll make you fall for me," Ruka stated. "And if I fail-"

"If you fail, I'm free to matchmake you with Hotaru, right?"

"W-well..."

"Well, then you have until Hotaru-chan comes back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So basically it's been like 2 or 3 chapters, and Ruka has only two votes. He's eliminated~ <strong>

**You can vote for who you want Mikan to end up with in the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter, but it's the only way to update quickly...  
><strong>


	21. Love Rivalries and Realization

**Poll: Who Should Mikan End Up With?**

**Here are the votes right now! Did I mention you can vote for more than one person at once? And if you really want someone to win, you can vote for that same person every new chapter!**

Natsume: 6

Koko: 6

**Love Rivalries**

**So, basically, now that all the trouble indirectly caused by Hoshi is over, all Mikan needs to do is stop the curse. To stop the curse she must find someone she likes. She already has candidates in her mind (YOU GUYS CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT TO FIGHT FOR HER LOVE!) and so she is going to give these people chances to make her like them. Of course, they can't know she's going to choose them from how they're treating her or anything.**

**_YOU CAN VOTE FOR ANYONE TO END UP WITH MIKAN. I'll be able to change the story from this point to match who you want Mikan to end up with. I only get to vote once completely but you can vote every new chapter!"  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"I'll make you fall for me," Ruka stated. "And if I fail-"_

_"If you fail, I'm free to matchmake you with Hotaru, right?"_

_"W-well..."_

_"Well, then you have until Hotaru-chan comes back!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Love Rivalries and Realization<strong>

"Let's sneak out today," Mikan suggested to Koko.

"Eh?!" Koko's eyes widened.

"For a date~!" she exclaimed.

"I see," Koko chuckled. "So now?"

"No, at 5, silly!"

"Okay... For dinner?"

"What else?"

The two childhood friends laughed.

"It's hard to believe you accepted my proposal yesterday night..." Koko smiled.

_Flashback_

_"So now that we're back in the real world... what do we do?" Mikan wondered._

_"About that, I've prepared everything," Koko smiled gently, leading them both back to Heaven._

_"How come you can come up here?" Mikan questioned._

_"Well, they gave me access to this place whenever I want. I just have to think of it."_

_"Hm, they sure treat _you _nice..."_

_"And they don't treat you well?"_

_"Well they do, but they're not this kind... usually."_

_'About that, I had to undergo harsh circumstances,' Koko thought, crying anime tears inwardly._

_"I have my ways," Koko said aloud hesitantly._

_The two were served dinner, and then they went for a walk. _

_"Wow, the moon is actually still quite far, even from Heaven!" Mikan exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement._

_Koko chuckled, but there was fear in his eyes._

_"It's beautiful, but it lies in an unreachable place," he sighed. "Just like you..." he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_"Koko," a smile stretched upon Mikan's face._

_"Mikan, I know we haven't even started dating, but I think we've had a good relationship in the past... And I honestly, truly love you... So please," Koko got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"_

_Mikan took his hands and lifted him up. "Why not, silly?" she smiled. "Of course I will!"_

_Koko slipped the engagement ring on her finger. "You're mine."_

_"As you are mine," Mikan stuck out her tongue._

_"But you know, you can still change your mind... I don't care too much..." Koko said, faltering in his words._

_"I know... But I don't want to hurt you..."_

_"So did you say yes because of pity?'_

_"WHAT!? Of course not! After realizing everything you've done for me, I dunno... I just feel really warm inside... That feeling, it's appreciation, love..."_

_Koko tilted her head up. "I know..."_

_"I love you, idiot," Mikan murmured, before Koko captured her lips._

_End Flashback_

"So what's tonight? Wedding plans?" Koko asked.

Their date had already started.

"How did you know?" Mikan wondered.

"I'm a mindreader..." Koko stated the obvious.

"Oh. Right," Mikan blinked. "Well, that and some questions."

"Questions?"

"You'll see."

Mikan snapped her fingers, and the two were teleported into a dimension that Mikan had been working on.

"It's made with what you love- candy," Mikan giggled.

Koko was still in awe.

"It's a maze~ Can you find the way out?" Mikan smiled. "If you do, only then will we be led our dinner!"

Koko took two hours to find the garden where their dinner appeared immediately.

"Anna cooked it," Mikan stated.

The two began to eat.

"So um, did you recognize me when I first came to Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah.. but you basically just met me again, so I couldn't get too close with you. Besides, so many people were against you. I-I'm sorry, I didn't help you on your first day," Koko said. "And after that, others got close with you and I couldn't find the chance... And then you were so happy, I couldn't possibly confuse you. I knew that you'd be sad... But then you went to Alice Academy America. I definitely had no chance then. But then I joined the Dangerous Ability after you came back. I'd been planning to tell you, but you became so distant... and the Death Devils... Well in this future you guys were all happy and carefree and kind, but still... I know that side of you guys can't possibly disappear so easily."

"That's alright. More importantly, how come _you _remember what happened in the other past?" Mikan questioned with a more serious tone.

"I was the one who asked Kinomoto Sakurana and Itsumika Hoshiko to let me keep my memories. I needed to remember. Because along with those memories was the realization that you were the Mi-chi I knew long ago. Because things were to change, there was a chance I'd forget you. And then, there would truly be no way for us to be together... No way that we'd be the same," Koko explained. "I was also the one who asked Sakurana to teleport your siblings into Hoshiko's dimension..."

"One more question, how come you know their full names? Hoshi and Sakura-chan..."

"They told me they ship us... So they're rooting for me... And since you're basically the reincarnation of their sister, I'm like their brother-in-law somehow... So they told me to be less formal, and told me, that at least I can call them but their full names or full first names. It wasn't exactly polite to a god, but they gave me their permission..."

"Th-those idiots! Besides, I might not be with you... I do have some feelings for Natsume..."

Koko's eyes hardened. "I know. But I want us to be together. Dammit Mikan, we're getting married in a few months, you're still thinking about someone else?"

"Of course she'd still want me," Natsume's voice came.

Mikan was startled, "How did you get in here!?"

"Goddess Itsumika. She was extremely reluctant to let me come but she said even she wasn't to decide your future. She wants you to choose between us, Mikan. Now," Natsume stated.

"How do you feel about us, Mikan?" Koko asked. "We need to know."

"Well, I love you both... I love you both equally," Mikan said.

"I met Koko first. We're childhood friends since birth. There's a chance we were promised to each other before we were born. Fate may have tied us together. Maybe they wanted troubles in our relationship so our bond could also grow stronger... I don't mind. I may have forgotten him at some point but I know that I truly love him. He's been there for me for so long... protecting me from the shadows, without me ever knowing... I really appreciate what he does for me. He loves me, and I love him... He makes me happy, and he always has. He probably will continue to do so in our future together," Mikan touched her engagement ring on her left hand with closed eyes, a smile on her face.

Natsume took notice of that, jealousy evident in his eyes.

"While not remembering Koko, I'd somehow met Natsume first as well. I grew to have a puppy crush, and then like... and then love... He was really mean to me, but it was fun. And even though we fight, there are those times when we just know... we need each other... we can't fool around right now... We need to work together and fix this problem. He's there for me in dark times, and I am grateful I'm not alone when I'm crying. It makes me feel needed, like I'm apart of this world. He makes me angry a lot, but he also cheers me up when he knows it's needed." Mikan explained, putting her hands on her chest. "Koko, you're like the sun in my life, shining brightly everyday in my world. But because I gain happiness from the sun and love provided, there are shadows. But Koko, you protect me from those shadows without me knowing. You protect me in shadows of your own. Natsume, you're like the moon at night, you're there for me when it's a dark moment in my life. You're a light I reach for when I'm alone, you're the hope that I need... But you know-"

"Mikan," Natsume spoke up. "Are you marrying Koko?"

Mikan beamed, "So you noticed! Well for now, I've agreed. The only other choice is you anyway. But before that I need to pair up Ruka and Hotaru~!"

'I'll do my best to win you back,' Natsume thought, gritting his teeth. Physically, he'd lost to Koko. Emotionally, he didn't know yet. That was up to Mikan. Natsume left.

"Koko, you do know that you know me best right? You might have a hint of what my final decision is," Mikan turned to Koko as soon as Natsume left.

"I know, Mi-chi. I'll support your decision no matter what it is," Koko replied.

Mikan hugged Koko. "You've done everything for me. Natsume hasn't done much, and yet he's captured my heart as well. That's not fair..."

Koko looked away, "So you're choosing him?"

"I never said that, silly!" Mikan giggled. "There'll be two days before my final decision!"

"This isn't a game, Mikan... Feelings are at risk here. Deep ones," Koko sighed, leaving Mikan alone.

"W-wait!" Mikan exclaimed, a hurt expression upon her face. Her outstretched hand went back to her sides as she looked down. "In the end, I just can't choose..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So um, somebody voted for Ruka after Ch. 20... but by then he had already been eliminated. Wow, nobody ships RukaxMikan much, eh? Nobody reviewed on the last chapter :( Please review on this chapter...<br>**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR 2,602 VIEWS THIS MONTH~! The highest was 2617, I wonder if I can break it with this chapter? This story got the most attention... I've had 2679 views to all my stories in total this month... A Different Mikan made up for over a third of it!**

**Oh yeah, if we don't break the tie of Natsume and Koko's votes, I won't be able to make an ending. It's your choice guys! Leave it in the reviews!**


	22. Love Rivalries and Her Own

**Poll: Who Should Mikan End Up With?**

**Here are the votes right now! Did I mention you can vote for more than one person at once? And if you really want someone to win, you can vote for that same person every new chapter!**

Natsume: 12

Koko: 9

Ruka: I will be doing 3-5 endings for this story and there will be one where Mikan ends up with him :) vampireknight123 and Pen Sylve Vania originally wanted to vote for him, which would earn him 4-5 votes :)

If I made a mistake in counting all the votes, please inform me!

**Love Rivalries**

**So, basically, now that all the trouble indirectly caused by Hoshi is over, all Mikan needs to do is stop the curse. To stop the curse she must find someone she likes. She already has candidates in her mind (YOU GUYS CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT TO FIGHT FOR HER LOVE!) and so she is going to give these people chances to make her like them. Of course, they can't know she's going to choose them from how they're treating her or anything.**

**_YOU CAN VOTE FOR ANYONE TO END UP WITH MIKAN. I'll be able to change the story from this point to match who you want Mikan to end up with. I only get to vote once completely but you can vote every new chapter!"  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_'I'll do my best to win you back,' Natsume thought, gritting his teeth. Physically, he'd lost to Koko. Emotionally, he didn't know yet. That was up to Mikan. Natsume left._

_"Koko, you do know that you know me best right? You might have a hint of what my final decision is," Mikan turned to Koko as soon as Natsume left._

_"I know, Mi-chi. I'll support your decision no matter what it is," Koko replied._

_Mikan hugged Koko. "You've done everything for me. Natsume hasn't done much, and yet he's captured my heart as well. That's not fair..."_

_Koko looked away, "So you're choosing him?"_

_"I never said that, silly!" Mikan giggled. "There'll be two days before my final decision!"_

_"This isn't a game, Mikan... Feelings are at risk here. Deep ones," Koko sighed, leaving Mikan alone._

_"W-wait!" Mikan exclaimed, a hurt expression upon her face. Her outstretched hand went back to her sides as she looked down. "In the end, I just can't choose..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Love Rivalries and Her Own<em><br>_**

"MIKAN~!"

The said girl turned around only to be glomped by a familiar person.

"LUNA!" Mikan gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Mission," Luna winked.

"Need any reinforcement?" Mikan grinned.

"Nah, I can mana- OMIGOSH!" Luna squealed.

Mikan blinked, confused, "What?"

"Who is he?" Luna pointed behind Mikan, eyes shining.

"Oh, that's Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume. He's one of the academy's best. He's in Dangerous Ability," Mikan explained, her smile faltering. She knew what Luna was up to. Luna wanted Natsume. Mikan couldn't stop her, even if she wanted to. She couldn't betray Koko... even if she held feelings for Natsume. She couldn't be so greedy... Besides, Luna always got what she wanted.

"Do you think you could help me?" Luna pouted towards Mikan.

Mikan faked a laugh, "Of course! We're pretty good friends." She turned and called, "NATSUME!"

He immediately turned around, hopes rising, and walked over. "What is it Mikan?" he asked calmly.

"Meet my second bestie, Luna, Koizumi Luna!" Mikan beamed. "She watched out for me back in America."

Natsume's hopes dropped. Was she setting him up with this girl? What for?

Natsume offered a handshake, and Luna gladly took his hand, happy she could touch him.

"Mikan, wanna go to Central Town later?" Natsume asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna be with Koko," Mikan shrugged.

"I'll go with you," Luna smiled coyly.

"You should! Show her around," Mikan suggested.

"Sure..." Natsume replied.

Mikan was inwardly shocked. Natsume would agree to spend time with someone he just met, and he didn't protest? She felt somewhat upset that he didn't even insist on them spending time together. But what's happened has happened.

Natsume walked off, kinda depressed. But he decided he should move on from Mikan, seeing she is trying to pair him up with some other girl. And if Mikan is hinting for him to be with Luna, then she must be a good choice... Mikan never makes a wrong choice in friends... right? Natsume decided he'd give her a try.

"You two don't seem to be friends," Luna said to Mikan.

"Ehh? How so?" Mikan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you like him?" Luna questioned further.

"No! I'm engaged!" Mikan laughed, showing her ring.

"To whom?"

"Koko, of course! Remember I said I had a childhood friend? That'd be him!"

Luna nodded, satisfied.

"But as I told you before, I used to date Natsume. But don't worry, I'm not a threat to your relationship."

"I believe you, Mi-chi."

"Thanks."

However, Mikan was thinking differently.

Koko eyed her, frustration and jealousy building up. It was NOT a pleasant feeling. He hated it. So he thought up a plan.

No matter what, he had to be with Mikan. He'd done so much for her to earn her love, he couldn't give up. It hurt him that he might cause her unhappiness. But he promised he'd make her happy.

He wasted half of his life for Mikan, if he had to spend the rest of his life without her, there was no more meaning left. But Natsume? She'd met him just a few years ago and already she wanted him? Koko would not stand it. He would win her no matter what.

While Natsume could move on from Mikan... Koko could not. He understand Natsume probably felt the same, but he'd just been thinking- he could give up on Mikan for Luna. Koko knew Luna liked Natsume. So he would help her be with Natsume so there'd be no more threats for him. Mikan would be his.

It may be cruel... it may seem like he's deciding Mikan's life without her permission, but the truth was... Hoshi and Sakura were controlling him to think of this. They wanted to cause some more drama for Mikan to realize things... They wanted Mikan to see who she really liked, because even they didn't know.

Natsume or Koko?

The one who didn't do anything but break her heart, or the one who sacrificed everything and took risks for her? The one who only wants her because he loves her body, or the one who loves her for who she is? The one who thinks he loves her for everything, or the one who knows he loves her for everything? The one who just met her, or the one who's been by her side since forever?

Hoshi thought it wasn't fair. But being the ruler of all Gods, she'd asked the Goddess of Love to tell her... what was to happen? And yet even Venus had no answer, only saying that she, Hoshi, as the Goddess of Fate and Destiny, should know.

Sakura as the Goddess of Time and Magic tried to help as well, but even she gathered no answers. Her brother, Touya, more known as Chronos helped too, being the official God of Time, since he'd gained their mother's power while Sakura also gained their father's powers.

They both suffered from remarks that hurt their pride, except they had many people to back them up. Hoshi didn't care. Mikan was like her sister, and even if they weren't truly sisters, that was fine. Hoshi treated Mikan like her sister anyway. They wanted her to lead a happy life. Because they caused her sadness at one point.

They were going to make things right.

And what they believed right was that Koko was for Mikan, because Natsume only lusted after her body and broke her heart, never contacting her in his free time or spending time with her. He was there for her to cheer her up, mostly at night so he might have a chance to have her...

Luna was perfect for Natsume, she was everything he was and wanted. He could care less if Mikan were to die... Mikan never knew of his true intentions. She was too dense, and this playboy had been playing around with other girls while she was gone in secret. She never knew. And if she didn't learn now, she'd learn later.

Koko knew of what Natsume has done. Mikan didn't.

Koko's last option was to reveal Natsume's true self.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: YAY! We beat the number of views~! This month A Different Mikan has 2915 views! And the month hasn't even ended! I think I'll get past 3000 views~! I know it's only views and stuff but, that still makes me really happy. And it may be low number compared to others but that's fine! 783 visitors~ LOL I'm giddy :) Thing is, the first chapter got 967 visitors and less views<strong>

**Heheh**

**Because in total A Different Mikan has 21, 707 views~**

_**Oh yeah, I'm sorry I made Natsume a bad character...** But I'm not going to change this. XD There are reasons... :) I will explain them. In all the endings, so you don't have to worry if Mikan ends up with someone else. So far Natsume is winning in the votes. That makes me sad, but I appreciate you all taking the time to leave a review. I don't know if anyone reads the author notes though... Heheh... But I leave them here for those who read them. Anyways, if you really want Mikan to be with Natsume, that's fine... *sigh* I can still alter the thing. Besides, it's YOUR choice for who Mikan ends up with! ^_^_

**PLEASE REVIEW~! THERE ARE STILL QUITE A FEW CHAPTERS TO GO! SO YOU CAN DECIDE WHO YOU WANT MIKAN TO END UP WITH IN THE MAIN/ORIGINAL END! OTHERWISE THE RUNNER UP IS ONLY A SIDE/ALTERNATE ENDING :P**


	23. Love Rivalries and Eyes Opened (Natsume)

**Love Rivalries**

**So, basically, now that all the trouble indirectly caused by Hoshi is over, all Mikan needed to do was stop the curse. To stop the curse she must find someone she likes. She already had candidates in her mind (YOU GUYS CHOSE WHO YOU WANTED TO FIGHT FOR HER LOVE!) and so she gave these people chances to make her like them. And Love Rivalries is complete.  
><strong>

**The votes were pretty close. Natsume ended up getting the majority of votes. Here are the final results:**

Natsume: 15

Koko: 10

Ruka: 5

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_They were going to make things right._

_And what they believed right was that Koko was for Mikan, because Natsume only lusted after her body and broke her heart, never contacting her in his free time or spending time with her. He was there for her to cheer her up, mostly at night so he might have a chance to have her..._

_Luna was perfect for Natsume, she was everything he was and wanted. He could care less if Mikan were to die... Mikan never knew of his true intentions. She was too dense, and this playboy had been playing around with other girls while she was gone in secret. She never knew. And if she didn't learn now, she'd learn later._

_Koko knew of what Natsume has done. Mikan didn't._

_Koko's last option was to reveal Natsume's true self._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Love Rivalries and Eyes Opened (Natsume's Ending)<br>**

"Mikan, you don't understand! He doesn't even love you!" Koko shouted.

He'd been trying to tell Mikan that Natsume didn't love her, that he'd been sleeping with other girls while she'd been in America.

Mikan nodded, understanding, but she said she didn't care. She said, Natsume had to have his reasons.

Koko was irritated.

"Do you love him so much that you-"

"So what!? I also love you so much. Why do you think of him as a threat!?"

"Because he can still take you away from me! Today when you introduced Luna to him, you were jealous, hesitant. Are you not satisfied with me!?"

"I am! I am but..."

"But what?" Koko sighed, frustrated. "You know what... just... just stay away from me..."

Mikan's eyes widened, horror stroking her features.

"N-no!" she shouted.

Koko disappeared, likely teleporting elsewhere.

Up in Heaven, Hoshi was talking to her father.

"I see... So he's a God? Then he's perfect for Mikan! It doesn't matter if he has a rival she likes more. Because if one of her choices is a God, then the win automatically goes to him," Hoshi said.

"But the curse is going to act up soon. What are you going to do?" her father asked.

"Hmm, I don't really know..." Hoshi bit her lip.

Her father chuckled, "You'll figure it out."

"Okay, daddy..."

"AIDEN! OVER HERE! NOW!" Hoshi's mother called.

"Heh, what'd you do now to piss off Mommy?" Hoshi smirked.

"JODIE, I'M COMING! I dunno," Aiden shrugged.

"Bye?" Hoshi raised an eyebrow. And her father disappeared.

'Sooo now that you've made Koko think that Natsume slept with other girls and has convinced Mikan, it's time to put the plan in action...' Hoshi transported her thoughts to Sakura.

'Well, of course! My magic is the strongest of them all!' Sakura said proudly.

'Excuse me?'

'You're excused~'

'SAKURA! -_-'

'Yeah?'

'Teleport over here. We're going to make a little trip to Earth... let's see how Mikan's handling things?'

'Okay...'

'But you'll be consoling Natsume-san.'

'Roger that~!'

And then Hoshi got up, creating a hole in the clouds so she could spy on the whereabouts of Natsume and Mikan.

Come to think of it, that sounded pretty good... Natsume and Mikan...

And yet Hoshi still preferred Koko.

"Well, that person _is _a God after all. That's why he's going to end up with her," Sakura said, appearing. She was talking to someone on the phone. Ironic, eh? Heaven has phones- and wifi.

The cherry blossoms that teleported her faded away.

"Hey Hoshi. You ready?"

"I just... don't know if he truly loves her," Hoshi sighed. "I don't know anymore, at least."

"So you did know?" Sakura smiled.

"Whatever, let's get to work."

The two goddesses changed to their human form and teleported to Gakuen Alice, in their rightful positions.

"Natsume-kun!" Sakura called out to her friend's soon-to-be boyfriend.

"Who are you?" Natsume grunted. Luna was in his arms.

"Come with me," Sakura smirked, teleporting the both of them to a dimension of her own.

"So you're one of Mikan's friends..." Natsume said.

"BINGO!" Sakura beamed. "Now then, Koko has convinced Mikan that you've been sleeping with other girls while she was in America. Whatcha gonna do?"

"Are you... are you helping me? I thought you supported Koko!"

"We do... but Fate has decided otherwise."

"Fate?"

"Hoshi."

"I thought she hated me!"

"She does."

Natsume stayed silent. "And?"

"You are destined to be with Mikan. It's impossible for you two not to end up together... Hoshi tried to make it so Koko could end up with her.. but..."

A spark lit in Natsume's eyes.

"Thank you..."

"Go after her... She's leaving the academy."

Sakura teleported Natsume out of her dimension, and waited for Hoshi to finish her job.

* * *

><p>"Mikan... what Koko had told you is not true," Hoshi told her.<p>

"What? I don't get it," Mikan stated

"Koko deserves you."

"I know. He's been here for me since forever."

"But Natsume is the one you'll end up with."

"What!? Why? I spend almost no time with him, I hardly talk to him and I-"

"The fact that he made you fall in love with him in such a short period of time, that is, compared to Koko, is proof enough. You don't need time to fall in love. Haven't you heard of love at first sight?"

"I have, but that only happens in movies. What's ridiculous is that I'm engaged to Koko, he's been here for me, Natsume keeps breaking my heart, he doesn't care for me and he doesn't even love me like Koko does!"

"And yet you yearn for him. You long for Natsume to be with you."

Mikan looked away. "But I'd feel bad for Koko."

"Ah, see? You'd feel bad for Koko. So you're doing this because you pity Koko. Because he's been here for you. Because he was the one who manipulated Natsume and made him be mean towards you, to hold back his love, to forget about the times he DID spend with you. Koko erased your memories too. You spent a lot of time with Natsume... Koko is the God of Manipulation..." Hoshi explained.

Mikan gasped, "NO WAY! Well... what about Luna?"

"He only gave her a chance because you introduced him to her. He tried to give up on you because he thought that maybe Koko would be the one to make you happy. Koko was being selfish... He wanted you for himself. He wanted you so that he'd be happy. He could care less about your feelings," Hoshi said. "Not to mention, Luna never came."

"What? I'm really confused now. You're messing me up."

"Luna's an illusion! And so was the 'Natsume sleeps around with girls' thing."

"How?"

"I'm sorry... it's my fault. Again. I keep messing up your life and mixing it up so much... it doesn't make sense anymore."

"You better set things right," Mikan frowned. "I don't know what's real anymore."

"Maybe you should just chase after Natsume. He's leaving the school."

"WHAT!?"

And Mikan sped to the gates, forgetting she could teleport.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Koko appeared from the shadows, staring dead into Hoshi's eyes.<p>

"Hoshi-chan, why are you taking so long~?" Sakura appeared, having exited her secret dimension.

"Ara ara, it's our childhood friend!" Sakura exclaimed. She had a secret smile, as if she knew everything. And she did. More than Hoshi anyway.

Hoshi and Koko stared at each other, eyes boring into each other's souls.

"Why did you tell her?" Koko asked. "I thought you two were rooting for me."

"There was a future where she ended up with you," Hoshi began. "But... she was killed in that future. I didn't want her to die. You did provide her happiness. But she was always feeling like she was missing something."

"What was it?"

"An opposite. Opposites attract. She felt like you were giving everything she wanted- or everything she said she wanted. But you couldn't give her what she couldn't voice out."

"So she felt like she was missing Natsume?"

"Bingo."

Sakura grinned childishly at Koko and Hoshi. She knew the truth of everything. Time revealed it to her. Mikan was never Koko's childhood friend, Hoshi was! And Mikan was actually Natsume's childhood friend. Memories were mixed up.

Sakura wanted to tell them, to reveal the truth, but it was too much fun for her.

* * *

><p>"Natsume!" "Mikan!"<p>

"Why are you leaving?" they both said at the same time as they caught each other.

"I'm not," they said in unison again.

And then they realized they were tricked.

"So... you do care for me," Natsume grinned.

"Of course I do! I just... Koko... I... pitied him. I did have feelings for him, but my love for you is stronger than anything else. You have become my everything... When I heard you were going to leave, I-I," Mikan broke down in to tears.

Natsume stopped her tears with a kiss; Mikan melting into the kiss.

On a sunny day, they met. On a rainy day, they reunited and became one.

Rain poured on them. They didn't care, knowing it was just Hoshi and Sakura causing everything. And maybe Koko, him being the God of Manipulation. He may have possessed the rain.

"Mikan, I love you," Natsume whispered.

Mikan's eyes widened. It was the first time ever she heard him say that, in both pasts. Her eyes watered.

"I love you too..."

And this was the end of the rollercoaster. These four magical words. They ended Mikan's cold character completely. There was going to be a chance she'd end up cold again, because the memories of the other past still existed.

Natsume opened Mikan's eyes, making her realize the truth; reality.

Mikan was truly herself again, no longer acting. Of course, her siblings would have trouble not letting their wild side out, but that was fine.

Natsume stopped his lover from becoming what she did before, what she shouldn't do because it would've wasted everyone's efforts: A Different Mikan

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm sorry... I would make it longer and more romantic and passionate so that there'd be more reason for Mikan to love Natsume... but I really think it's about time A Different Mikan ended. Don't worry, there are a few more endings- alternate endings.<br>**

**Ahhh, I really wanted Koko with Mikan :( I'd read some "Overcoming Obstacles" which made me like this couple But I guess people REALLY like NatsumexMikan :( I tried to make you guys vote more for Koko. XD Your love for NatsumexMikan is hard. DANG.**

**Some of you were going to die if I didn't do Natsumikan :( Specifically Rocking Angels and hana-hime-sama :)**

**So the next Gakuen Alice fanfic I'll be doing will definitely be a NatsumexMikan one. It's gonna be called Project Mikan. **

**NONE OF THE ALTERNATE ENDINGS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER OR THE MAIN ENDING.**


	24. Epilogue (Natsume's Ending)

**Love Rivalries**

**So, basically, now that all the trouble indirectly caused by Hoshi is over, all Mikan needed to do was stop the curse. To stop the curse she must find someone she likes. She already had candidates in her mind (YOU GUYS CHOSE WHO YOU WANTED TO FIGHT FOR HER LOVE!) and so she gave these people chances to make her like them. And Love Rivalries is complete.  
><strong>

**The votes were pretty close. Natsume ended up getting the majority of votes. Here are the final results:**

Natsume: 15

Koko: 11

Ruka: 5

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Mikan Sakura returns to Alice Academy from Alice Academy America after two years. Everyone is eager to see her again. Hotaru and Natsume have gotten ready for their past routine with Mikan. But now Mikan's different from before. She's cold, powerful, talented and smart. She is heartless. No longer is she the same girl people knew two years ago. Will the smiling Mikan ever come back?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue (Natsume's Ending)<br>**

Mikan and Natsume had married, with Mikan apologizing to Koko, truly upset she'd hurt his feelings. Her engagement ring with Koko was replaced with Natsume's engagement ring, and then their marriage ring.

Koko had objected, but then he said it was a joke, although Mikan thought otherwise.

Although she lives with this heavy guilt, Natsume always manages to make Mikan happier. Koko, as the God of Manipulation decided to erase Mikan's guilt before the honeymoon when they'd married. Koko wanted Mikan to be happy... he had to let go...

Besides, now he was married to another goddess... Apparently his father, the previous God of Manipulation accidentally erased his and her memories of each other and switched it around by accident when he was about to die and tried to transfer the powers to Koko.

Koko decided to erase his own regrets as well. Hoshi was fine with it, in fact she helped!

Yes, Hoshi. The two were engaged since birth and after they married, they realized they were pretty happy together. So they decided to help the ones who had a messy life caused by them

Mikan and Natsume lived in a semi-detached house far from Gakuen Alice- all the way in Toronto, Ontario of CANADA! Canada, being the peaceful country it was, decided not to have an Alice Academy branch there. Natsume thought of it as the perfect place. Mikan gave birth to her children- twins, a few months after they'd arrived.

Being quite new to Canada, they had trouble finding a doctor on quick notice. They had no friends to help them out in Canada. They'd run away, but together. In the middle of the graduation party, Mikan teleported herself and Natsume out of their school, for her siblings would help them get their belongings out later on.

Mikan was no longer a Sakura- or Yukihara, for a matter of fact. She was now proudly carrying the name of Mikan Hyuuga. She beared 5 children in total- you can blame Natsume for that. She took care of 3 more children for Hotaru and Ruka.

Her first was Ami, who loved gardening. She gained the Fire Alice like her father. Ami had fiery red hair, and gentle ice blue eyes. The colors clashed, but it looked natural because it was Ami.

Ami's twin was a boy, who Natsume chose to name Kaname, who was mastering his alices, Nullification and Fire. He had dyed his previously black hair blonde, with streaks of bright blue. This matched his eyes, similar to Ami's but a sharper shade of blue. Kaname was younger than Ami by a mere 9 seconds. The two of them were 13 years old.

Mikan had yet another girl, who they named Iris. She was pretty good friends with Hotaru and Ruka's eldest son, Kuroko. She was 9 years old. Her fourth child was also a girl, who clearly had interest in Satsuki. Her name was Tsukimi. She was 7. Both Tsukimi and Iris stuck to their natural hair color, which they'd earned from their mother. The both of them had the SEC Alice, which interested their crushes who both had the Invention and Animal Pheromones Alices.

Mikan's youngest child was Nami, who she and Natsume spoiled to death. Nami's appearance resembled Natsume but had the heart and personality of Mikan. Nami had no alices, not that Mikan could sense. However, she felt a familiar presence, one that she was sure Hoshi would recognize. The presence of a Goddess.

Hotaru had 3 children, Kuroko, Satsuki and... Kana, in honor of Mikan and Natsume. Kana was the only girl, so her brothers were quite protective of her. She was only 5 years old.

Mikan was now 37 years old, and she was growing old. But she knew... she would be taken care of properly when she died. She knew she'd meet her friends, Hoshi, Sakura... people she'd known almost all her life. And Koko... except she wouldn't know who he was, obviously. Not as a lover anyway... just a friend and Hoshi's husband.

Even though Mikan was now an adult she was still childish. Her love for fluff puffs never died, and she'd be sent some boxes now and then.

Natsume was the CEO of Hyuuga Inc. keeping his family happy. He was never too stressed. All he had to do was relax and use the alice stones given by Mikan. The alices would do the work for him.

Ruka was a vet, as he'd always wanted to be. He was sponsored by Hyuuga Inc, of course. Hotaru had kept her fame as an inventor. Having been shown off by Gakuen Alice, that probably started what she calls the Hotaru Revolution. However neither parents could take care of their children, and left them with Mikan who declared she was lonely at home by herself.

They all wanted the next generation to be less power hungry, to be more peaceful... And they knew the forever young Sakura, Hoshi and Koko would make sure of that. They just knew...

* * *

><p><strong>So the alternate endings are coming up... Sorry for the lame end and all the stuff. I'm still quite inexperienced, if you'd read my profile... But hey, there's a poll on my profile about what anime I should write for... Please vote XD<br>**

**Oh yeah, I want to end this story off with over 100 reviews. I'm quite sure we can do that! But remember, there's still more chapters to come.. Is it greedy of me to ask for this story to end off with over 150 reviews? *puppy eyes***


	25. Love Rivalries and Gods (Koko's End)

**ALTERNATE ENDING #1: KOKO**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_'I'll do my best to win you back,' Natsume thought, gritting his teeth. Physically, he'd lost to Koko. Emotionally, he didn't know yet. That was up to Mikan. Natsume left._

_"Koko, you do know that you know me best right? You might have a hint of what my final decision is," Mikan turned to Koko as soon as Natsume left._

_"I know, Mi-chi. I'll support your decision no matter what it is," Koko replied._

_Mikan hugged Koko. "You've done everything for me. Natsume hasn't done much, and yet he's captured my heart as well. That's not fair..."_

_Koko looked away, "So you're choosing him?"_

_"I never said that, silly!" Mikan giggled. "There'll be two days before my final decision!"_

_"This isn't a game, Mikan... Feelings are at risk here. Deep ones," Koko sighed, leaving Mikan alone._

_"W-wait!" Mikan exclaimed, a hurt expression upon her face. Her outstretched hand went back to her sides as she looked down. "In the end, I just can't choose..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Love Rivalries and Gods (Koko)<strong>

Two days have passed... Mikan had made her choice. She knew who she was truly in love with all along. She wasn't blind...

It was just to make it more entertaining for Hoshi and Sakura who'd helped her all this time. But... feelings were being hurt and crushed... She couldn't wait any longer.

She called for Natsume and Koko to meet up in her dimension.

"But Koko is the one that's really giving me the hope. The moon doesn't emit light by itself. The light is provided from the sun. Koko is always behind Natsume, ready to help me if Natsume can't. Koko is truly... the one I love," Mikan said. "I'm sorry... but after I learned what you've done while I was gone... it hurts. Too much."

"Mikan," Koko smiled, reaching out for her hand.

"Natsume... I know. You wanted me to come back and you didn't know what to do anymore... You needed to calm down. The only way was to find other girls to play with. But... I can't accept that," Mikan said. "I think I love you, Natsume... but if this is how you're going to be, I choose Koko... I love him more. He's been here for me since forever. Please... You have to understand me. Koko and I were made for each other. It's destiny."

"That's unacceptable," Natsume growled.

Koko stood in front of Mikan, protecting her. "She's chosen me. You have nothing to do with her anymore."

"Yeah... Hoshi and Sakura... they said... no matter what, any ending with you would've turned out bad. Because... you abused me in the end. They said Koko provided me happiness... They said I had to make the right choice. And I know that the right choice is Koko! You'd have a bad influence on me," Mikan said.

'Excuse me?' Koko communicated with his lover in their minds.

'You're excused.'

'No, um, didn't your siblings provide bad enough influence?'

'OH come on, I'm doing this because I love you! I have to give reasons... although I truly have none. If you weren't everything I said I loved you for anymore, then that should mean I wouldn't love you anymore. But I will love you forever, no matter what.'

'Awwww, stop it Mikan!'

'I will.'

'Nooo, I do want you to keep complimenting me!'

"Nah. I've done enough.'

'MIKANNNN'

"No!" Mikan pouted. Koko and she had a pouting contest, but then they were both hit on the head by Natsume.

"Fine.. I'll give up. But if you ever make her cry or hurt her, I will sweep her off her feet. Because I can," Natsume sighed in defeat. He could see the two were madly in love with each other. He would not interfere with true love.

A few years later, Mikan and Koko were living together up in Heaven, monitoring Earth with Hoshi, Sakura and her husband, Syaoran Li.

Mikan and Koko were acting lovey dovey with each other as was Syaoran and Sakura, while Hoshi was pouting, feeling left out.

"GUYS, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO WORK!" Hoshi whined.

"Go get yourself a boyfriend..." Mikan snorted.

"Go get yourselves a room," Hoshi glared playfully.

Koko turned out to be the God of Manipulation. Mikan asked him to erase Natsume's memories of loving Mikan. Koko did, but even so he regretted it. Because Natsume would lose approximately a half of him.

But Mikan told him it was fine. It was for the best. And Natsume would be getting himself a girlfriend anyway- Luna! The two worked hard playing matchmaker to make Luna heal Natsume's wounds and then after they got together, Koko erased Natsume's memories of loving Mikan. They were happy that they' d caused happiness, instead of sadness. Because when they first started controlling their powers, it went all over the place, killing some people randomly. Hoshi was upset, because they were all innocent people. She scolded Koko and Mikan.

When Koko and Mikan are not monitoring Earth, they go back to their mansion on Earth.

Mikan and Koko had created the mansion on a private beach nobody has ever come across, and now it is the Yome property.

Mikan had three children, who she loved equally. She had two sons and a daughter, Rise, Derek and Jackie. The Yome Mansion is located in America, as they didn't want to have any recollection of Gakuen Alice and the memories there. It would bring tears to Mikan's eyes remembering the hearts she broke, the friends she lost, the other past...

But Koko has given Mikan the gift of eternal happiness.

Forever Koko and Mikan shall stay looking 19... because they are both gods. Their children will die... but two will survive. Rise for sure... and one of her overprotective brothers who both have forbidden feelings for her...

Who the boy is, they've no idea.

But Mikan is sure that she made the right choice, because she was happy now, happy before and she has seen the future. She will never again shed a tear, unless it's for the death of her family. Never again will she become cold, cruel and mean.

Never again will she become A Different Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>None of the endings are related to each other. So say if Hoshi said Koko could never make Mikan happy, in an alternate ending, he might be the only one who can ;)<strong>


	26. Love Rivalries and Truth (Ruka)

**A Different Mikan Chapter 23: Love Rivalries and Truth **

Mikan was having a difficult time choosing between Natsume and Koko. And just a few days ago, Hotaru had died while riding the airplane back to Japan, leaving Ruka heartbroken. She knew it was her duty to cheer him up again, but she herself was going through a bad time.

But she shared the same pain as Ruka, so she understood that his problems were more troublesome.

For a few days, she spent time with Ruka. As she did, she grew closer to him, forgetting the troubles she'd had.

That is, until Koko spotted her with Ruka.

"SAKURA MIKAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!?" Koko shouted. Mikan whimpered, and Ruka stood before Mikan.

"You and Natsume are pestering her. Can't you see she's troubled!? You both know better than to put pressure on Mikan," Ruka scowled.

Mikan stared at Ruka, teary eyed. She couldn't believe Ruka could stand up to Koko. Everyone knew that she and Koko were engaged. Gathering her courage as well, she took off the engagement ring and threw it at Koko.

Koko was shocked, and in that time, Mikan took Ruka's hand and teleported away... off to somewhere she'd never been before.

"Why did you leave? I didn't even do anything!" Koko growled. Natsume who was nearby shed his own tears.

"I hate you for leaving me heartbroken," the two of them said.

THEN AGAIN... after years passed Koko and Natsume turned out to be gay, and they were fine. Apparently the jealousy they'd felt was directed to Mikan, not each other.

Mikan and Ruka had been found by a family and they stayed with them, explaining why they ran away from where they came from. Then they got married.

They all lived happily ever after- with Natsume complaining he wanted children and why Koko couldn't bear any. *cough* Neither of them are women.

They caused Mikan to be pressured and she ran away, although that didn't make sense. But the truth was, Mikan was being controlled by Sakura.

She'd actually hated Mikan from the start, always stealing her sister, Hoshi's attention. She was jealous. Mikan wasn't even a goddess, she didn't deserve the highest ranked god, or in the case goddess's attention or kindness.

Sakura made sure Mikan could never have children. However, Ruka and Mikan were happy anyway, because they loved each other.

Syaoran Li later on came into the picture, calming Sakura down. Sakura forgot about Mikan.

And this is where the story truly ends.

* * *

><p><strong>So as you can see, I was really uninspired to make this chapter... No reviews came for the past two chapters! :( Well I might revise this if I have enough inspiration but yeah for now I'm too lazy... Please review! Oh yeah, should I create a sequel for this? I mean, maybe even after Mikan's been married to Natsume she might have feelings for Koko and then it's love battles all over again. However, in the sequel Mikan never had children and years hadn't passed. So it could take place in the time between before she had children and Natsume and she hadn't married just yet (or maybe they're on their honeymoon lol)<br>**

**Or should it be an entirely different story?**

**Anyways, I'm also uninspired with Project Mikan, since it has so little reviews and I feel like nobody will mind if I don't update. So please vote on the poll in my profile on which anime I should write for next. I just put it up so... yeah.**

_Thank you for joining me on this journey. I had fun writing this, mostly the Love Rivalries. I hope that years later, people will continue to stumble upon my story and take their time in reviewing to show how much they enjoyed the story, or criticize it to show how much they dislike it. I want to know if people liked the story, because I dedicated quite some time towards this. I know it's a really messy story, but I'm inexperienced, you have to understand that._

_Please review! If you have any requests for any Specials (like, extra chapters.. maybe a vacation somewhere... a mini series inside A Different Mikan which relates but covers up things you want or are confused about) please review below and I'll do my best!_


	27. Alone (FINAL END)

**ALTERNATE ENDING #4**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Alone<br>**

"I don't think I can choose either of them, Hotaru," Mikan talked to her best friend on the phone.

"Then don't. You'll be hurting someone either way," Hotaru replied. She appeared to be chopping vegetables.

"Well, have you had any troubles in Paris?" Mikan asked.

"Not really... how's bunny boy doing?"

"Ooh, why are you interested?"

"..."

"You like him don't you!?" Mikan exclaimed, sitting up in her bed. She was excited to hear of her best friend's crush.

"Maybe."

"You didn't even deny it! Omigosh Imai Hotaru, the Ice Queen has a CRUSH!" Mikan squealed.

Hotaru cleared her throat. "Anyway, just leave the Academy. You can always go back to Heaven or something, can't you?"

"Well, that's true but..."

"Besides, you can't choose between them. You love them equally. That means neither of them are meant for you."

"Eh?"

"Your soulmate is someone you would love more than anyone else. It appears you don't have one."

"Hoshi-chan said that I can end up with either one of them, so maybe I don't even have a soulmate, as you said. I'm meant to be alone..."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you as a Loner so-"

"No! Don't ruin your love life just because of me! I'll be fine. I'll be with Hoshi anyway!"

Hotaru sighed, "Mikan, it's either you choose or you leave. Gakuen Alice is fine without you. Your uncle will handle the rest. Or Hoshi could just erase the memories of everyone."

"But my siblings..."

"Big deal, Mikan. They lived half their life without you already, they can handle that!"

"But Koko-"

"He's fine without you. He could always go to Sumire or something."

"But I don't want him to! And what about Natsu-"

"He's fine without you. He managed living without you before, why would he need you? He has Aoi anyway- his little sister. He'll have to worry about her, because she likes Youichi but he likes Miru."

"Haaa, but what about your love life? I wanna see-"

"I'll be fine by myself. Stop making excuses. You want to leave but you're reluctant."

"I know, I know. Then I guess I'll leave."

"Without a goodbye?"

"Nah... I'll be fine alone... I should move on and let go. Bye..."

Mikan hung up, and then wandered around the academy grounds again. She would miss this place. It held so many memories. She would miss her loved ones especially- her siblings, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Koko, her senpais, the teachers, the principals... Basically everyone. She'd miss everything. But she wanted to move on.

It was time to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, surprise surprise! Two chapters in a day! But now the story is complete! As I said in the previous chapter... yada yada yada... yeah. I guess I couldn't make this story reach over 150 reviews :( Nobody reviewed at all for A Different Mikan... not even once after Chapter 21.<br>**


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**APOLOGY AND EXPLANATION**

_This concerns my irregular updating and publishing of fanfics. If you have not already read this on my profile, PLEASE READ..._

* * *

><p>I'm not really comfortable with how my writing of the past is... and I'm terrible with updating as well. As many of my early followers know, I started writing on this site since I was 10, and so I revised my most favored work (reader's choice, looking at the views, favorites, follows, reviews etc.) when my writing improved. However, my skills have once again gone up a notch: BUT I WILL NOT REVISE YET ANOTHER STORY due to my loss of inspiration. I find my fanfics terribly boring, unless they were published in 2014 ;) If anyone is able to inspire me I will mention you and write out what then unravels within my imagination. :D Not that it means anything to you guys- me mentioning you I mean ... But I always like being mentioned by authors... oAo<p>

However this is because I'm working on a few of my stories for FictionPress. :) I have a few collab accounts there and I'll be secretly updating my fics on my own account (sadly, because I didn't advertise on the collab stories nobody has come to read it ._.) and I'm writing non stop. I'm working on two big writing projects just for you guys. Wait, nobody even reads them :( I will likely update on a regular basis- monthly, most likely judging by my schedule (I'm not that busy compared to everyone else seeing as I'm younger than most of the good authors but I have my own reasons) on my FICTIONPRESS stories. My pen name there is **Yumeri Riku**. I am writing drafts for these stories, and I personally call them Project 00 and Project 001 at the moment as I've not found the perfect name for them yet.

_** IF ANYBODY WOULD LIKE ME TO CREATE A FANFIC FOR THEM, I WILL DO SO :)**_ It may take time and whatnot but hey I'll still do it! You can send me a PM, review on any of my stories- just notify me and tell me what you want in the fanfic, please don't just say "Oh make a NatsumexMikan fanfic please!" without giving me any ideas. I need inspiration to write, and if you are able to motivate me (aka giving me ideas for your desired fanfic) I will write for you.

My writing is... bland as some have called it. I have had many flames in the past, and I've had constructive criticism as well. Many tell me that I have too much dialogue in my stories. But my question for those who are reading is, _"**Do you prefer just the dialogue like I always write, lots of description and eventual dialogue* or just descriptive details and little dialogue?**" (please PM me your reply or review on one of my stories- and just tell me you're replying to my profile's question so I know what you're talking about)_

_*Refer to my fanfic "Popular Secrets" _

_*Refer to my fanfic "The Wolf That Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood_


End file.
